Mew Mew Digimon
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: The Motomiya family moves to a new town and the child of Miracles now has to deal with a new job, new school, new friends and new team that have to save the world. I own nothing, except for the idea. And something else you'll soon see. CHAPTER 3 REVISED!
1. New Home

"New Home"

It was a really nice day outside in this new town my family had just moved to.

The sun was shining; the people walking around were actually really nice.

Great place to live, really.

And the best part of it all?

There were no monsters storming down the streets, destroying everything in its path.

Yeah, I just may like this town.

I'm Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, I'm 15 years old and I'm new to this town in Tokyo.

I actually like it more than Odaiba, which is weird since that's where all of my friends live, but this place just has its charm that I really like.

As I was walking along, I was coming over a small hill in the park, smiling at all the kids laughing as they ran around the place.

As I reached the top, I saw something that Kari, Yolei and Mimi would just love.

A very pink, girly café.

I sat down on the hill, enjoying the warm sun as it shined down on my tanned face, turning my chin length burgundy hair red in the light.

I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

I start school tomorrow and then I know the day's gonna suck so bad.

Soon enough, I fell asleep and started dreaming.

I was standing in the middle of a forest that was filled with tall, thick trees that were filled with all kinds of sweet looking fruit.

I licked at my lips from the sight and was about to climb up one of them to grab at the peaches high above looking all big and plump, filled with yummy juices, but stopped when I heard a noise.

I turned around, looking for what had made the noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called.

There was no answer.

I ignored it and climbed up the tree and was so close to grabbing the peach, but then a head popped out from between the leaves.

It made a small noise and I yelped falling out of the tree and fell on my butt, groaning at the pain.

"Ow! My coccyx!" I groaned.

Looking up to glare at the creature, I saw that it was a fox with bat wings.

It had a black face with an orange body, it's wings also being black and it's bat feet and more foxlike ears.

As it cooed, staring down at me with its obsidian eyes, I couldn't help but think that it was…kinda cute.

"Hey there, buddy. What cha doin' up there?" I asked as I stood up rubbing at my sore tailbone.

It made that cute sound again as it flew down with the peach in it's claw.

It landed on the ground in front of me and took a bite out of the fruit, juices dripping down its mouth.

It gave me a curious look and then looked at the peach.

It did that for a few more seconds before it just held out the peach to me, as if expecting me to take it.

"Thanks a lot, dude." I said taking it from him and hesitantly reached out to touch his head.

He stayed still and I touched his silky orange head, rubbing between his fur and leathery ears.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing? But, if Veemon asks, I never said that." I said with a grin and small chuckle.

It chirped with a smile before it jumped into my arms, causing me to drop the peach.

It cuddled up to my chest, licking at my chin and I laughed at the tickling.

"Hey now, knock that off." I laughed.

He stopped and then I went right through me…literally flew right inside of my body.

Gasping, my hands flew to my chest as this feeling tingled through my entire body, this power flooding through me slowly.

It was like…starting from my chest was this warm feeling and it started to spread from there to my head and down to the rest of my body, my heart beating faster.

It gave a sharp jerk in my chest and my eyes opened as I sat up, holding my chest in shock.

Breathing harshly, I looked around to see that I was back in the park and there was a girl with dark red hair that almost the same shade as mine, sitting about twenty feet away from me with her boyfriend.

Weird thought here, but I think I looked like a cross between them, like they were my parents or something.

OK, I had the same hair and eye color as the girl and my skin was the same shade as her black haired boyfriend.

How freaky is that?

Whatever.

I just got up, ignoring the dream I had as I walked off to my new home, feeling tired and pushed the dream to the back of my mind.

I don't know why I had it and I don't want to know.

Maybe I finally lost my mind.

Strange, 'cause Yolei was always joking that I would someday.

On my way, I passed the café and saw that the cat statue on top of the café, it's eyes just glowed red.

Yeah, I've lost my mind.

Shaking my head, I continued on and soon made it to the white house with a blue roof and walked in, closing the oak wooden door behind me.

"Hey, I'm back!" I called.

"Hey Dai, welcome home, dear." Mom said from the kitchen.

I walked into the witch kitchen, picking up the sweet scent of fruit and found an orange bowel of strawberries, peaches, kiwis, oranges, apples and star fruit all cut up.

"What's for supper?" I asked walked over to the bowel and picked up a spoon, scooping some of the fruit up and placing it in my mouth.

"A pizza. Hope you don't mind." She said watching me as I smiled at the sweet juices from the fruit, happy about having them.

"That's cool." I said taking the bowel and was just happy with eating what was in it.

Mom gave me a strange look, but shrugged it off as she went back to talking on the phone.

Jun walked into the room and saw me eating the fruit with a weird look on her face.

"Are you sick or something? You normally never eat fruit unless it has sugar smothered all over it." she said.

I gave her a pout at that and stuck out my tongue that was red from the strawberries before I ignored her completely and went back to enjoying my meal.

"It's a nice, change, Junie. It would be nice if you started eating healthier. It would also save money since junk food cost more." Mom said after saying a quick goodbye to her friend and hanging up the phone.

"I thought you moving here and getting a new job with better paycheck was supposed to help with that." My magenta haired sister said as I continued eating.

A few years ago my parents had gotten a divorce.

It wasn't that much of a big deal, really.

They just fell out of love with each other, that was it.

They told us about it and then got divorced so they wouldn't be miserable for the rest of their lives and make us miserable with the awkwardness of being in the middle.

Mom and dad are still friends, though and keep in contact, which is way better than most divorce cases, but money was starting to get the best of us.

Dad paid for Jun and mine's school fees, but Mom sill had the house and our clothes to pay for, plus the food and stuff, so we moved out here so she could get a job with better pay and was now working as a clerk at a really popular teen girl's store.

The pay is 10 dollars an hour and she works six days a week from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, plus she gets a discount off of the clothes there and Jun's psyched out about it.

When the pizza got here, the smell of it made me feel a little sick, so I went upstairs to my room.

The walls were yellow, but I was changing that this weekend.

Mom had bought some paint for changing the house up a bit and Jun and I were both painting over our walls.

Veemon was in the Digital World with all the other digimon right now having fun and finding a girlfriend and I kinda missed the little guy even though we were separated for only one day.

I changed into a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt before I dove under my covers.

My school uniform was lying out on my desk for me to wear, so I won't be running around all crazy when it was time to wake up and get ready for the day that lay ahead of me.

(The next day…)

After a shower, I was up out of bed and ready to face the day.

Oh, who the heck was I kidding?

I'm half asleep here, people!

Mornings suck.

They are evil.

And so is school for that matter.

I put on my white dress shirt, gray pants and gray blazer after I had a shower.

The water was cold thanks to my oh so sweet, dear sister for wasting it all.

When I got downstairs, Mom was making bacon and my nose crinkled up in disgust at the scent, which was weird since I love meat.

"Honey, come on down and eat so you're not late." Mom called to me as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two grapefruits to eat.

"OK, are you on a diet or something?" Jun asked.

"No, why do ask that?" I asked sitting down at the table and started pealing the grapefruit.

"Well, first you eat a large bowel of fruit and completely ignore the pizza and now you're passing the bacon, which you would kill to have and want grapefruit instead. Did an alien beam you up and do something wonkey to your head?" she asked.

"Is it so wrong that I wanna eat fruit? What is wrong with that?" I asked getting annoyed with this.

She just shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, but was still giving me a hard look as she tried to figure out what's been going on with me.

"Kids, hurry up. You don't want to be late now, do you?" Mom asked.

Jun and I finished up our food, then grabbed our bags, running out the door.

When the sunlight hit my eyes, it stung a bit, so I had to run back in for some sunglasses, then started running after my sister to get to the school.

About twenty minutes later, we made it and went to the principal's office.

The secretary at the front, a woman in her fifies with pure white hair, green eyes and lips painted red dressed in a white dress shirt from what we could see of her top half looked over to us and smiled.

"Welcome. You must be the Motomiyas. You're expected, so please go right in." she said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jun said with a short bow.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and wave of my hand before Jun grabbed it and dragged me into the office.

The office was grey with large windows behind the principal's desk and there was a shelf filled with books on one wall, the other was filled with diplomas and pictures.

It was basically a normal office.

The principal himself though was not something I was expecting.

He was tall, young and handsome.

He was maybe 25 or 26 with long brown hair that grazed his shoulders, milky colored skin, deep brown eyes that had a touch of red to them and his strong body was covered in a white suit that had red accents and a red neck tie.

"Welcome to our school, Daisuke and Jun Motomiya." He said smiling at us.

My sister was far off in cloud nine as she stared at him with a flushed face and hearts in her eyes.

"My name is Principal Kain Akiyama. I hope you both will enjoy your time here at my school." Akiyama said as he motioned his hand for us to sit down in the two chairs in front of him.

I grabbed my sister's arm and moved her over to our seats and we both sat down.

"Now, I understand that you have quite a talent for soccer." Akiyama said smiling at me.

"I'm afraid to tell you that we don't have a team here, but I still encourage you to try out for any other sports team or a club if you wish, just as I'm sure your sister will." He said before he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out some papers.

"These hold your locker numbers, combination and class time table. I hope you both have a nice first day. Now, the blue sheet you need to have signed by all of your teachers and then at the end of the day, bring it back to me. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask." He said as we took our papers.

"I have one…" Jun said.

"Yes, Jun?" he asked.

"Are you single?" she asked.

Akiyama laughed while I slapped my forehead.

Wow.

"Yes, I am. My fault for throwing myself into my work. Now, move along." He said kindly.

Jun and I both got up and separated to go to our own lockers and then our classes.

My first one was history.

I walked up to the class room and knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes to be welcomed in.

"Come in." a female voice called out.

I slid the door open and walked in, ignoring the curious looks of students as I walked into the room and stood beside the teacher's desk.

She looked like a female version of Akiyama with the long brown hair flowing down her back, white skin, brown eyes and the white dress she was wearing.

I looked around the classroom as the teacher, Ms. Yura, wrote my name up on the board and saw some kids were either bored or whispering to each other while glancing at me.

Weird enough, I could hear what they were saying really easy.

"That's the new kid?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"He's kind of cute." Her friend with very short brown hair whispered back.

"I think I some him at the park yesterday." This came from the girl I had seen with her boyfriend yesterday.

"Why's he wearing sunglasses?" a boy with black hair asked.

Oops, I guess I forgot all about them.

"Now, class this our new student. Daisuke Motomiya. Please be nice to him." Yura said as I pulled off my sunglasses.

I blinked my eyes in what would be considered fluttering and then smiled at the class.

"Hey, I'm Davis. Great to be here." I said with a wave of two fingers and a wink.

"Wow, he's just too cute." Blondie said.

"He looks like a pretty boy. Look at his eyes." Brownie said.

"Yeah, he does look kinda pretty for a guy, but not as handsome as Mark." The red head sighed with a small flushed look.

"Please sit down by Zoey Hanson." Yura said.

I nodded and saw the red head raise her hand and I walked over to her and took the seat on her left.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

As soon as class started, I was asleep.

I woke up later on to see that Zoey had also fallen asleep and some kids were whispering about how alike we were.

The school day was boring, but wha was weird was how I couldn't stay awake during so much of my classes.

Thankfully, the black haired boy I had seen with Zoey yesterday was in all the rest of my classes and either sat behind me or beside me, so he also poked me or something to keep me awake.

During lunch, I took only fruit to eat and sat down under a tree to breath in the air.

I heard someone walking over to me and knew that it was that black haired boy without even looking.

I don't know how I did, but it…was the sound of the way he walked.

"Hello, Daisuke." He said and I looked over to him as he smiled down at me holding a bento box.

"Hey. You can call me Davis. That's what all of my friends back home did." I said giving a grin as he sat down beside me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Mark. I hope your first day hasn't been too hard on you." He said.

"Why would it?" I asked popping a grape in my mouth.

"You kept falling asleep." He said as he opened up his bento and started eating his rice, sushi and cherry tomatoes.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person." I said and then yawned streatching my arms up into the air, my shirt lifting up and showing off part of my stomach.

"That's an interesting birthmark." Mark said.

I gave him a curious look and followed his gaze down my exposed belly.

Right below my belly button was a pink mark that looked like a pair of bat wings with a crown a queen would wear on top of them.

"That's weird." I said gently touching it and rubbing to see if it would smudge.

"I never had that before. My sister must have snuck in my room in the middle of the night and drew it." I said with a shrug as I pulled my shirt down.

"You have a sister?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, she's a senior here. Her name's Jun. we always pull pranks on each other and call each other names." I said going back to my lunch.

"Do you two not like each other?" he asked.

"Nah, we do. I mean, the whole picking on each other thing is a part of the love. Another thing is if someone messes with her, breaks her heart. I'll break every bone in their pathetic body." I said making him chuckle.

"Nice to see. I never knew what siblings were like because I'm an only child. I always wanted to have a little brother or sister to take care of." He said.

I nodded at that and we both just started getting to know each other and found out that he was on the kendo team, so I told him all about my younger friend Cody who was also doing kendo for years now.

The day was finally over and I was walking home with Jun, both talking about what had happened and that was a mistake since she went off on how cute this guy she met was.

I groaned at that and as soon as we got home, I threw myself in my bed and just fell asleep.

Well, I survived two days in this town.

Can't wait to see what's gonna happen next.

To be continued…


	2. Flying Fox

"Flying Fox"

**Suntan140, this chapter is dedicated to you for being the first to review my new story. Thank you very much. I hope you guys enjoy.**

A few weeks later I saw that I was really changing and it was weird.

That mark I found didn't come off at all and Jun said she didn't even draw it on me, so it was really strange.

Plus, I almost ate nothing but fruit every day and it was freaking me out.

I was walking in the park again today when I heard he sounds of a struggle and recognized one of the voices as my sister's, so I ran off feeling worried about her when she screamed.

When I made it there, I saw that there were these three girls fighting this large monster that had my sister in it's grip.

The monster was a large black bird thin with four red eyes, six wings and it had Jun in its talons.

"Jun!" I yelled making the three girls look at me surprised.

"D-Davis!" the pink haired, pink eyes girl with black cat ears and a tail with a huge red bow on it looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mew Zoey, do you know him?" the girl with blue hair, blue eyes and blue wings and bird tail asked.

"Zoey?" I asked taking a good look at her.

"What is going on here? What is that thing doing to my sister?" I asked feeling rage as the ugly monster held Jun tightly in its grasp.

"Jun!" I yelled running over, but the girl with green hair and green eyes grabbed my arm, stopping me in my place.

"Stop, it's not safe." She said.

"That's my sister, damn it and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her!" I yelled pulling away as the bird started flying up, but I jumped up and grabbed onto its talons, trying to break its grip on Jun.

I swung my body and delivered one hard kick to the monster's stomach and it screeched out in pain, releasing my sister and I and we started falling.

"Davis!" Zoey yelled.

"Oh no!" Blue girl gasped.

I wrapped Jun up in my arms and held her tightly to protect her from the fall.

This can't just end like this, I won't let it.

I've been through far too much to let it all just and end and I won't let anything happen to my sister!

Then, I felt my back burn and then I was suspended in mid-air.

Gasping, I looked behind me to see that I had sprouted two black bat wings.

"OK, this is beyond freaky." I said but then flew down to the ground where the three animal girls were standing, watching me in awe as some blonde haired guy dressed in black and white came running over with something gold glittering in his hand.

I set Jun down on the soft grass, brushing her magenta hair out of her face and saw that she looked fine, just fainted from the fright.

"Davis, you're a Mew Mew." Zoey said as she and the girls came up behind me.

"I'm a what?" I asked standing up, my wings curled around me.

"Here, take this and use it to transform." The blonde guy said throwing something at me and I caught it.

I looked and saw that it was a pendant with pink markings on it.

There was power radiating off of it and soon my body was covered in burgundy light as my clothes faded off and I kissed the pendant before I started moving my body around in a series of jumps, flips and twists, and new clothing appeared along with the bat wings and ears.

My hair fell out of its long spikes and curled at the ends, my eyes turned the same color as my eyes, I wore gloves that and knee high boots that matched my hair and eyes and a black body suit, but it cut open at my stomach to show off the mark that was below my belly button.

Finally, the pendant appeared around my neck on a black choker with burgundy fur outlining it.

After it as all done, the light faded away and I looked down at my new outfit, yelling in shock.

"What the-?! What is this?" I asked.

"Never mind that!" the blonde guy called.

"All you need to know is that you need to defeat that anima now before it does any harm to anyone." He said.

I was confused and had no idea what was going on, but that monster is gonna be road kill after I'm through with it.

I spread my wings and flapped them hard, lifting myself into the air and then delivered another hard kick to the bird in its back, making it squawked in pain as it fell down towards the ground.

This thing is going down and after I take care of it, blondie has a lot of explaining to do.

My right hand tingled as I held it out and these words popped into my mind, sort of like when I first made Veemon digivolve.

"Wing Blade!" I called as a sword that had a hilt that looked like bat appeared in my hand and I held it tightly in both hands as I swooped down.

With a hard swing, a blast of burgundy light blasted out in a crescent shape sparkling when the sunlight hit it and it made a direct hit on the bird.

"Strawberry Bell, full power!" I heard Zoey cried out as she sent out this pink light that turned the monster back into a normal crow and this weird jellyfish thing.

This pink puff ball with red wings and a cotton ball tail flapped over and swallowed the jellyfish.

Feeling the energy leave me, I swooped down to the ground as I returned to normal and ran over to my sister and the other three girls turned back to normal too, blue girl's hair being a much darker shade of blue and her eyes were brown as green girl's hair was darker green and her eyes were blue with large circular glasses.

"Jun?" I called out to my sister holding her to my chest.

"She'll be fine." Blondie said.

"All she needs is some rest and she won't remember a thing, hopefully. Just take her home." He said.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled turning to him with my sister in my arms.

"What was that? What was that monster and how did I transform? For the past few weeks I've been feeling weird and eating differently and now all of a sudden I turn into a bat? Just what is this?" I demanded glaring at him.

He stared into my eyes, brown meeting blue.

"Just come by the Café Mew Mew after school tomorrow and I'll tell you all you need to know then." he said before walking away.

Zoey and her friends stayed, then turned to me.

"Well, I guess I should start off with explaining a few things. This is Corina Bucksworth and Bridget Verdant." She said gesturing to each girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Davis." Bridget, the green haired girl smiled with a bow.

"So, just a question, but…why are you dressing like a boy?" Corina asked.

Just, she's blunt and straight to the point just like Yolei is.

We're gonna get along just great!

Notice the sarcasm here, people?

Oh, did I forget to mention before?

I'm a girl.

Shocker, I know.

"I was picked on a lot as a kid, so I dressed as a guy and moved away to avoid it. It's a longer story, but I'll explain later." I said turning away and started walking home with my sister.

(The next day…)

When I got home, Mom wasn't there yet, so I put my sister to bed and she woke up a few hours later and remembered everything, so told her what else happened while she was out.

Now it's after school, so Zoey is walking with me to the Café Mew Mew, which is the place I first saw that say when I fell asleep in the park and had that dream.

Elliot Grant, the owner of the place and guy who gave me the Power Pendant, told me all about how these creepy alien guys where sending this Chimera Animas out all over town to take our planet and have it as their own.

"OK, so why are we able to turn into animals?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain, Ms. Daisuke." This long haired man called Wesley, co-owner of the café said.

"We extracted the DNA of endangered or red data animals and gave them to girls who they best connected with. As you can see, Zoey has the Iriomote Cat, Corina has the Blue Lorikeet, Bridge has the Finless Porpoise and finally, you have the DNA of the Indian Flying Fox." Wes said as he typed into the super computer and showed each animal.

"There are two other girls left to find. With them, your team will be complete and you can all save the earth from being destroyed by the aliens." Elliot said.

"Question!" I said raising my hand.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why didn't you just use the DNA on yourselves? Why bring us into this mess?" I asked.

"Because we're needed here to work on tracking the signatures of where they will appear next and find out any further information on the aliens." Wes said with a smile.

"Not only that, but starting today, you will be working at the cafe." Elliot said as he pulled up a box that had a uniform in it.

"W-Working here?! Why?" I asked as he pretty much shoved the box into my arms.

"This café serves as our base of operation and we need you girls to all work here undercover to listen in on the other girls that come into the café and listen in to see if they are talking about any changes they may be going through, like what you have." Elliot explained as I looked over to what the girls were wearing and blanched at the frilly, cutesy maid outfits.

There is no way I am wearing that, he's insane.

"Don't worry. You're uniform is much different than theirs." Elliot assured.

"What makes you think I'll work here." I asked with a challenging look.

"The job pays 12 bucks an hour." He said.

That made me think it over.

My Mom was really working hard for the family and we needed the money.

Who was I turn away a good paying job when my family needed it?

Damn it!

Sighing, I opened the box the see what my uniform was.

(A few minutes later…)

The café was packed with teenage girls who were being served by Zoey and Bridget while Corina sat around at a table in the corner sipping tea.

Spoiled rich brat.

Bridget was sadly very clumsy when handling dishes and Zoey, who was the leader of the Mews, was doing most of the work.

That girl should get a raise.

I heard some yelling and turned to see that the greenette had accidentally spilled a milkshake on one of the customers, who was a black haired girl from Jun's class and Jun was sitting at the table with her.

"Watch what you're doing." The black haired girl said glaring at Bridget.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said bowing with a blush.

Sighing, I plastered on my best smile and walked over to the table.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" I asked in the most charming way possible.

Jun's jaw dropped when she saw me and the two other girls with her had hearts in their eyes when they looked at me.

My uniform was a nice formfitting white dress shirt and black dress pans that hugged my legs nicely, but since my chest was bound tightly, and my chest was also small, the girls just thought I was a pretty boy dressed well.

Girls love pretty boys.

Just take a look at the Justin Bieber fans.

"I hope you girls won't mind my friend's slip up. She can be a bit of a klutz, of course, then again, so am I. everyone makes their mistakes, but it's nothing to be mad about. And I'm sure that such lovely girls like yourselves won't hold a grudge, right?" I asked with a serene smile and batted my eyes at them.

"No, not at all." The black haired girl said.

"It was an accident. They happen." The brunette said.

Jun was smiling smugly as she pulled out her cell phone and a photo of me dressed like this.

I swear, if she sends this to Chizuru and she shows it to Yolei, who'll show it to the others, I'll murder her in her sleep.

"Why don't I get you girls another milkshake with freshly chopped strawberries. I'll make you just melt in your seat." I said whipping a bit of the drink off of the girl's face and then licked it off my finger making her blush like crazy as her friend nearly passed out and Jun was holding in her laughter.

"That sounds great." The two love struck girls said.

Laughing, I pulled Bridget away from the mess and went to get the new orders.

My job here was to flirt with the customers and make them feel special.

It was awkward since I'm a girl too, but it was kinda fun to get special attention like this from people and it felt nice.

After three hours of working, it was finally closing time and I was waving off the last of the costumers.

"Goodbye! Please come again." I called to them as they walked off giggling and blushing like crazy.

When they were out of sight, I closed the door and lost the smile, leaning against it in exhaustion.

"In like a billion years." I groaned as Zoey joined me, the two of us slumping down to the floor.

Corina was still having her tea with a prissy grin while Bridget mopped up a spill that she made.

"While, I have to admit, I'm impressed." Elliot came out from the back with a smug grin.

"I didn't expect you to be able to haul in all those girls, but you did it with ease and great charm. Great work." He said.

"Bite me." I groaned as Zoey and I leaned against each other.

"At least I had some help today." She sighed.

Wes walked out holding a chocolate pudding pie with whipped crème and blueberries decorating the top.

He knelt down and held it out to me and I blinked at him in surprise.

"Here, this is for your family. Take it as a thank you for accepting our proposal." He said kindly.

"Um, thanks. I'm sure my Mom and sister will love it." I said giving him the first real smile I had given all day and took it from him.

"Same time tomorrow. Remember that." Elliot called as the girls and I went and got changed back into our regular clothes.

When I got home, Mom and Jun were at the kitchen table gushing over the pictures Jun had taken of me at work.

"Dai, sweetie, you got a job?" Mom asked before hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you. You're growing up to so responsible." She said.

"Mom, you're gonna flatten the pie if you don't let go…and me." I gasped.

She pulled back and took the pie from me.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"One of my bosses gave it to me to bring home for us." I said sitting down at the table.

"Well, that was very sweet of him." Mom said as she set it in the fridge and then brought out the rice and fried shrimp she made for supper.

When supper and dessert was done, I told Jun about what had happened and she asked if I should tell the Digidestinds about this, but I shook my head 'no'.

I didn't want to bother then with this unless things got out of hand.

After, I crashed in my bed, ready for sleep and whatever awaited me in the morning.

To be continued…


	3. The Cat's Me-Ouch!

"The Cat's Me-Ouch!"

**Warning, there is cursing and guest stars. Please enjoy and review!**

"So, just a question, but what do I call you? Davis or Daisuke? I'm confused." Zoey said as we were in school.

"Either one is fine. I don't really care." I said with a shrug as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Is there an alternative?" she asked.

"Call me Dai." I said as we started walking to the café and get back to our jobs.

When the girls at school found out I was working there, they started…coming on to me.

My friends also found out about my job and they were impressed by how good I looked in my uniform, although Yolei enjoyed teasing me.

(Sunday…)

Work again today, it sucks, but the pay was good enough to make me stay.

It was a slow day, really.

Bridget was vacuuming, Zoey was washing a table and I was washing the windows while Corina was just…guess what?

Zoey looked over to the girl and growled in frustration as she turned to her.

"Princess Corina." The cat girl said stalking up behind the bird girl as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, Zoey?" Corina asked with a smug smile.

"Would Your Majesty care to do some work around here?" Zoey asked.

"But I am working." Corina said.

"You are?" Zoey and I asked in surprise.

Corina slowly took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"Someone has to make sure the tea was brewed properly. After all, I am an expert at these things." She said making Zoey steam.

Wow, those two are very similar to Yolei and me when it comes to arguing.

Only, for us it's an even score.

The Princess was winning every round so far.

"Zoey, maybe we should take a break." Bridget, the peacemaker said.

The two girls walked outside while I was stuck washing up, Mini Mew, the small cutesy robot flying out after the girls.

"Where are Zoey and Bridget?" Elliot asked as he walked out of the back room.

"They went outside." I said while I continued to wash the windows.

A few minutes later, Bridget ran in looking worried.

"There's a girl outside and we can't understand her." She said.

"I'd love to help you, Bridget, but I'm on my 15." Corina said.

"But Corina, this is an emergency!" the greenette yelled and I walked over, placing my hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down.

"What is it, Bridget?" Wes asked as he came out to stand next to Elliot, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Some lady." Bridget said.

"What language does she speak? I might be able to help." I said making everyone turn to me.

"Really?" they asked.

"Well, yeah. I know a girl in France named Catherine, a girl in Mexico named Rosa, and a trio of siblings in Russia. I know a bit more French and Spanish than Russian though. I'm also pretty good at English since I have quite a few friends who live in America." I said.

"I think the woman spoke Spanish." Bridget said making Elliot nod in understanding as he walked out, me following since I wanted to see what was up.

"_Hola! ¿Cómo estás?(Hello! How are you?)"_ Wes asked the beautiful Spanish woman in, well, Spanish as we all walked out and found Zoey was there with Mark.

The woman had long sandy brown hair with pretty crystal colored eyes.

"_Gracias por venir._ _¿Puedo presenter Elliot Grant (Thank you for coming. May I present Elliot Grant.)"_ Wes said gesturing to the blonde.

"_Hola. Es un placer conocerte. (Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you."_ Elliot said with a nod as he walked over to her and held his hand out to her.

"_Lo mismo digo. Gracias por invitarme (Same here. Thanks for inviting me)."_ The woman said.

"Now he's Mr. Nice Guy. What a phoney." Zoey scoffed silently as I bit back a laugh.

Elliot then looked over to Mark and it looked like there was a strange wave that passed through them.

It kinda reminded me of the time Ken and I met eyes at the soccer game 5 years ago.

"OK, get back to work, Zoey." Elliot said with indifference before he smiled at the woman again.

"_Esto era, la señorita. (This way, Miss Rivera."_ He said.

"_Esto era, la señorita."_ Zoey mocked scowling at the male as he led the woman in.

"_No tienes idea de lo que han dicho nada, ¿verdad? (You have no idea what they said at all, did you?)"_ I asked in Spanish startling her.

"_Hablas español? (You speak Spanish?)"_ Mark asked smiling.

"_Sip. Conozco a una chica llamada Rosa allí. Ella es tan linda. Ella está enamorada de_ _mi major amigo, Ken. (Yep. I know a girl named Rosa there. She's so cute. She has a crush on my best friend, Ken.)"_ I laughed and he joined in.

He then got serious again as he looked off to where Elliot had walked off to.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Huh?" Zoey asked.

"Elliot. Is he a friend of yours?" Mark asked looking at the red head.

Huh, is he getting jealous or something?

Aw, how cute is that?

"Friend?!" Zoey yelled jumping back to where Corina and Bridget were standing, all of us watching her in curiosity.

"He's my boss. These are my friends. This is my friend Corina and this is my friend Bridget. You already know my friend Dai." Zoey said as she smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"Hi, I'm Mark. How do you do?" Mark greeted the girls.

"Fine, thank you." Bridget said.

"Nice to meet you." Corina said with a wave of her hand as Zoey sighed and brushed off the sweat from her face.

"We're just about to open. Would you like to come in for some tea?" fish girl asked.

"I'd like that, but I'm on my way to kendo practise right now." Mark said.

"Oh, what a shame. After all, it's not every day we get to meet Zoey's new boyfriend." Corina said making me cover my mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Ah! Corina!" Zoey freaked turning on the two girls while Mark and I watched them.

"Why would you say such a thing?! I never said he was my boyfriend! You just made that up! She made that up! But that's Corina for you! Ha ha ha ha!" Zoey laughed as she started freaking out even more, jumping around.

"Uh, Zoey?" Mark called.

"She's a funny one!" Zoey kept on at it.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." The black haired boy laughed as he waved at her.

That made her stop with a red face.

"OK. I'll see ya later." She said waving back.

"So long." Mark said walking off.

"Bye!" Zoey called.

"He seemed like a real sweetie pie, Zoey." Bridget said as we all watched him walk off down the street.

"Only the sweetest boy that's ever been." Zoey sighed.

"You obviously never met the boys I know." I said.

"On second thought…never mind."

"He may seem sweet, but has he ever tried to kiss you yet?" Corina asked making Zoey freak as Bridget blushed and I laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Wouldn't you like to know, Ms. Curiosity?" Zoey said.

That's a big fat no.

We all then walked into the café, only to be met with beautiful, light piano music being played.

Ms. Rivera was at the piano that suddenly appeared and was playing it with a soft look on her face, one that was filled with passion and love for what she was doing.

I knew that look well from Matt when he played his music.

"It's so beautiful." Bridget said clasping her hands to her chest.

"I sure wish I could play like that." Zoey said holding a finger to her lips.

"Bet I could play the piano…if I wanted to." Corina said with her arms crossed and we all listened to the melody that was being played in amazement.

"She's great. Just listen." Zoey sighed.

When Ms. Rivera finished, we all started clapping.

"Brava!" Wes said.

"_Gracias. (Thank you!)"_ Ms. Rivera said.

"Elliot and I have decided to throw a fancy dress ball for animal rights. Ms. Rivera's a world renowned classical musician and she's offered to perform for free." Wes explained.

"A party?" Zoey asked.

"It promises to be the social event of the year and of course you're all on the guest list." Wes said surprising us, but the other girls seemed more enthusiastic about than I was.

"And since it's to be a very elegant affair, each of you will get a beautiful designer original to wear for the evening. Compliments of Elliot." He continued and cat girl and I looked at the blonde in surprise.

He has his moments of kindness, doesn't he?

"I can't believe my ears. I hardly know what to say." Bridget said.

"_Bueno,_ _nos vemos_ _luego , señorita. (Well, we'll see you then, Miss. Rivera.)"_ Elliot said helping the woman up.

"_Nos vemos. (See you.)"_ She smiled.

The woman then walked over to us as the blonde walked away.

"Oh no. Not again! No, I don't understand Spanish. No understand-o!" Zoey said as Ms. Rivera took her hands.

"_Nos vemos pronto. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar para todos ustedes la próxima semana. (See you soon. I'm looking forward to playing for you all next weekend.)"_ She said.

"_No puedo esperar, señorita Rivera. (Can't wait, Ms. Rivera.)"_ I said.

"_Por favor, llame a Maria. (Please, call me Maria.)"_ She said as she let go of Zoey's hands.

"I guess we'll…see you later." Zoey said.

"_Adiós. (Goodbye!)"_ Maria said as she walked off with all of us watching her leave with smiles.

What a nice woman.

"She's nice." Zoey said.

"And she plays so beautifully." Bridget said.

"We both knew she was special from the moment we heard her play. She certainly is talented. Not to mention beautiful." Wes said with a soft smile as he gazed after the woman.

Soon enough, the customers were piling in and we got to work with them all, Zoey serving, me flirting, Bridget having accidents and cleaning them up and Corina drinking tea.

Messed up system, but it works.

(Hours later…)

Closing time finally came and I was walking out of the changing room in my regular outfit when Elliot walked inside the café.

"Oh, there you are." He said.

"Yeah. Corina and Bridget already left after Wes handed them their dresses." I said walking over to him.

"That reminds me…" he said walking over to the kitchen.

I watched in curiosity as he went, wondering what he was doing.

A few seconds later, he came out with a white box and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from him.

"Your dress for the event." He said as I gave him a startled look.

"Dress?!" I asked opening the box to see a black dress was tucked inside neatly.

"We can't have you going there dressed like a male. You can survive a night as a girl can't you?" he asked with a playful look.

I pouted at him as I put the lid back on.

"Thanks." I said.

"See you then." Elliot said walking off.

Sighing, I left the café and went home.

When Jun and Mom heard about it the party, they helped me into the dress and did my hair and make-up for the event.

The dress was black, like I said before, and it was a floor sweeping dress that had a slit up the side with burgundy beads on the bodice and it was sleeveless.

I had to wear these black kitty heels and my hair was clipped to the side of my face with these hair pins that had red gemstones that came with the dress.

I was just given mascara, eyeliner, soft blush and light pink lip gloss for my make-up.

After that, I went off to the event with the girls, who all looked beautiful in their gowns.

The party was held at a mansion and it was a very elegant affair like Wes said with all of the rich people in amazing dresses and tuxedoes.

"I guess we should mingle, but I'm so nervous." Zoey said as we stood with Wes, who was in a black tux.

"Really? I'm not." Corina said as she walked off, all of us watching her.

She went up to a man and introduced herself, to which he took her hand and kissed it.

"I think I hate her." Zoey said making me laugh at that.

"Hey, look, Ms. Rivera." Bridget pointed out.

We turned to see the woman playing her piano in a blue dress that's neckline made me think of a swan for some reason.

"So glamorous." Bridget sighed.

"She's definitely the shining star of this party." I said.

"That dress…" Zoey gasped.

"Well, good evening, ladies." A voice said making us turn to see Elliot was dressed in a white tux and looked pretty good in it.

"You're almost cute." Zoey said while Bridget blushed at him.

"That's as close a compliment you're gonna get." I said.

"Well, it is a party after all, so on with the old monkey suit." He said making me chuckle.

The music then changed and the people around us began to bow to each other, ready to dance.

Corina was happily dancing gracefully on the floor with her partner, looking completely in her element.

"Oh, um, how can they do that without being completely dizzy?" Zoey asked as I heard someone walking up behind me and felt someone tap my shoulder gently to catch my attention.

"It's called a waltz." Elliot said as I turned to see who was behind me and got the surprise of my life when I saw a tall blonde haired male with fair skin and blue eyes dressed in a blue suit.

"Would either of you care to try?" Wes asked.

"Thomas?" I asked making the others turn to me in surprise.

"This was the last place I was expecting to see you, Daisuke." Thomas H. Norstein smiled at me as he held out his hand for me to take.

Thomas is a Digidestind and is a part of the fifth generation team, partnered to a Gaomon.

He's a rich guy, also a pro boxer and genius.

"It's a long story." I said taking his hand.

"Dai, who's your friend?" Zoey asked making me blush in shame and embarrassment for forgetting about them.

"Oops. Sorry about that. This is Thomas H. Norstein. Thomas, this is Bridget Verdant, Zoey Hanson, Elliot Grant and Wesley J. Coolridge the 3rd." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you don't mind if I steal Daisuke from you." Thomas said with a charming smile making the girls blush.

"Not at all. Please go ahead and have fun." Wes said.

We nodded and Thomas led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing.

I was kinda worried about messing up and stepping on his feet, but he gently taught me how to do it.

"You're doing very well for your first time." Thomas said as he held me to his chest, my cheeks flushing from the contact.

Zoey was doing a bad job at it, but with Elliot's help, she was doing fine.

"This is actually fun. But if you tell any of the guys I said that, especially Marcus…" I trailed off making him chuckle.

"I understand." He said.

The music then came to an end, so everyone started clapping for Maria as she walked off for her break, Thomas leading me back to my friends and he gave me a kiss on my hand before he walked off to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Guess that waltz took more out of me than I thought it did." Zoey sighed as she walked off to get some fresh air and I chuckled at her as she went.

Just then, my ears pricked up at the sound of something on the roof outside.

Maybe I'm just hearing things.

Elliot walked away from us then, but a few minutes later I was getting a bad feeling, so I walked off to the balcony where Zoey was, hearing her talking when someone else talked and then a glass shattered.

"Well, look at my pretty kitty cat all decked out like the belle of the ball." A male voice said as I got to the balcony.

"Zo!" I called.

"Dai!" she cried grabbing my hands and then I turned around to see someone was levitating above us with grey skin, gold eyes, huge elf ears and green hair.

"What the heck is that? Is he one of the aliens?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who invited you?" Zoey called up to him as I stood in front of her protectively.

"I crashed." He laughed as he sent out these psychic waves towards Maria, who was below us walking around.

"No, what are you doing?!" Zoey gasped as we watched what was happening.

"Knock it off, you freak!" I yelled as something came out of her chest and Maria fell to the ground, her skin looking sick.

"Ms. Rivera!" Zoey cried as the pink light that came out of her chest floated up to where the alien was.

It formed into the shape of a heart before it turned into an amethyst crystal and he pulled out one of those jellyfish things again.

"Perfect. Just the spirit I need for my newest creation. Let's try it out, shall we?" he said as the infuser attacked the crystal or spirit as he called it.

"FUSION!" he cackled as it glowed dark red and started transforming.

There was piano music being played and this psycho cat lady with a keyboard, blond hair and a red dress appeared.

"So, what do ya think, kitty cat?" the alien asked.

"Mimi Mew, go tell the others." Zoey said as the little robot popped up with a purr and took off.

"Let's get this party started." Alien boy said as the cat lady pounced at us, swiping her claws at us, but we both jumped off the balcony, my wings and bat ears coming out as I flew out of the way from the attack while Zoey landed on her feet down below us.

"You listen up. I don't know what you've done to Ms. Rivera, but you're gonna pay!" Zoey cried.

"You're in for it, buddy. Get ready for a world of pain." I said pointing at the alien as he smiled at me.

"Aw, aren't you cute. A flying kitty." He cooed.

"I'm a flying fox!" I yelled.

"What is it, Zoey?" Bridget asked as she and Corina ran out and I jumped down to where they were.

They looked up at the alien and the mutant he created.

"It's Ms. Rivera. He's turned her into some new kind of Predasite!" Zoey explained making the girls gasp.

"But she's not even an animal." Corina said.

"Apparently, the Cyniclons found a way to infuse people now too. Let's go." Zoey said.

The four of us pulled out our Power Pendants, ready to get the fight started.

I hope Thomas doesn't show up with Gaomon and see this.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!" we all yelled as we were covered in pink, blue, green and burgundy lights as we transformed.

"All right, ready?" Mew Zoey asked making me look at her confused.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Mew Corina asked.

"Yes." Mew Zoey said.

I watched as they did this little rap things.

"_Mew Mew style_

_Mew Mew grace_

_Mew Mew Power in your face!"_ they sang.

I deadpanned at that giving them all a strange look.

"OK, I am not doing that." I said.

"Not bad, but wait till you hear my new song." The Cyniclon said.

"That's your cue." He said to the cat lady as she yowled and attacked us, the music playing as she did so.

The girls jumped out of the way as I took to the air, avoiding each hit.

"This party was too stuffy anyway. Now it's a real wing dinger." The Cyniclon said.

"Wing dinger?" Mew Zoey asked before she was hit by cat lady.

"Are you all right?" Mew Bridget and Mew Corina asked as the jumped over to their leader and grabbed her, bringing her to safety as the cat nearly hit her again.

"I think so." Mew Zoey sighed as I flew down and landed next to the girls.

"We've got to be careful. That's no ordinary Predasite." She said.

"Well, I'm no ordinary Mew Mew. Heart Arrow!" Mew Corina called as she pulled out her bow and arrow, shooting that cat, but she jumped out of the way before she could get hit.

"I'll help, Corina!" Mew Bridget called as she pulled out these green castanets.

"Combat Castanets!" she called as she played them.

"Deep Sea Serge Attack!" she yelled blasting out water at the cat, but the stupid thing just jumped out of the way and then started playing her keyboard.

She yowled as her eyes glowed red and the notes flew off the keys, blasting a powerful wind at us.

"I feel dizzy." Mew Zoey said as the girls started falling to their knees.

I got up and flapped my wings hard, taking to the air as I pulled out my sword.

"Wing Blade!" I called sending out the attack, the cat getting hit with them and knocked back down.

"Elliot!" Mew Zoey called as I listened to the blonde boy walking over to help out.

With my special hearing, I heard his plan and hoped he would make it work.

"Stop now! Listen to me. You are no Predasite! You're a beautiful and talented artist and you're just being used. Remember who you are! Now! Turn up the music louder! HURRY!" he yelled as Wes put on the CD of one of Maria's old music that was played before.

It was soft, gentle like she truly was.

The music seemed to be having an effect on the cat lady as she yowled as if in pain.

"What?" the Cyniclon asked shocked.

"Look, it's working!" Mew Zoey called.

"I knew it. The music…it's stopping her." Elliot said as the cat lady started moving around, yowling.

"Zoey, you know what to do." Elliot said.

"Yeah." she said standing back up and pulled out her Strawberry Bell, pink light forming around her.

"Strawberry Bell! Full power!" She called as the light hit the cat lady.

The cat lady turned back to the spirit and infuser, Mini Mew going after it.

"Got it! Got it!" he chirped as he swallowed it up, the spirit falling down into Mew Zoey's hands.

She quickly ran over to Maria and dropped the spirit back into her body and we all watched in anticipation as color returned to the woman's skin.

"What can I say? You Mew Mew's really know how to throw a party, but next time you'll regret it." the Cyniclon said as he faded away in purple light and disappeared.

Dude, that just sucks when the bad guys do that.

Us girls all turned back to normal and surrounded Maria, worried about her as the red head shook her shoulders.

"Ms. Rivera! Ms. Rivera!" Zoey called.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and then pushed herself up.

"Are you feeling all right?" Zoey asked.

"_Creo que sí. Pero, ¿qué pasó? (I think so. But what happened?)"_ Maria asked.

Us girls just chuckled.

"Ms. Rivera!" Wes called as he ran over.

Elliot knelt down and offered her his hand, took hers and helped her stand up.

"_Señorita! (Ms. Rivera!)"_ he said.

"_Un momento, por favor. (One moment, please.)"_ Maria said as she turned to Zoey.

"I want to thank you, Zoey." She said in perfect English.

"Uh, I…" Zoey laughed as she took the woman's hand.

"DAISUKE!" I heard a familiar loud voice yell and all of us jumped at it.

Turning to look up at the balcony, there I saw Thomas, Marcus Damon and Yoshi Fujeda.

Marcus is the leader of the 5th generation and has the worse temper out of all seven leaders.

Man, what are they doing here?

"Uh, how much did ya see?" I asked nervously.

"Enough." Yoshi said with her hands on her hips.

Great, looks like I'm gonna have to tell the Digidestinds after all.

"Get the hell up here right now!" Marcus yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me around like that?! When I get up there, you're gonna be in a world of pain you self-righteous, son of a gun!" I yelled at him.

How freaking dare he?!

I'm the superior here since I'm the 2nd generation leader and I can kick his ass just as easy.

"I gotta go. Seen ya later!" I called to my friends running off into the mansion to meet up with the others.

_To be continued…_


	4. Well, I'll be a Monkey's Sister

"Well I'll be a Monkey's Sister"

**Did anybody know that Mark and Deep Blue have the same voice actor as Zane Trusedale from Yu Gi Oh! GX? I was excited when I found this out. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

After I when to the Digital World and had a meeting with all 7 generations and suffered being nearly suffocated from the hugs of Veemon, Takato Matsuki the only other female leader and Princess of Hazard, Zoe Orimoto the Warrior of Wind and Jeri Katou, everyone understood what was going and my fellow leaders all said that they and the other Digidestinds, Tamers and Warriors would be coming to check up on me from time to time.

Just for the record, I'm dreading it all.

Who's gonna be first?

I have no idea and that's what's freaking me out!

Anyone of them could pop up anywhere at any time.

I mean, Koichi Kimura the Warrior of Darkness, Rika Nanoka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama the Legendary Tamer, Willis Stuart the child of Faith, Kirihia Aunuma, Tommy Himi the Warrior of Ice, Tai Kamiya the child of Courage, Matt Ishida the child of Friendship, TK Takaishi the child of Hope, Kari Kamiya the child of Light, Koji Minamoto the Warrior of Light, Sora Takanouchi the child of Love, Akari Hinamoto and Mimi Tachikawa the child of Sincerity I wouldn't mind showing up, but half of the rest of them just annoy the living heck out of me.

At school on Monday, I walked into my classroom and slumped in my seat beside Mark, banging my head on the desk.

"You feeling all right, Davis?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not." I whined in despair.

He took his seat and I felt his curious eyes on me.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My friends are gonna be popping in from Obaiba, America, Shibuya and Shinjoku to come check up on me." I groaned.

"What's so wrong with that? It's like a great idea to me." He said making me look up to meet his eyes.

"I forgive you for your innocence in not knowing my overbearing friends. They could show at any time without calling me first. Some of them I really like, others aren't even my friends, more like friends of friends that I try to get along with even though they drive me up the freaking wall." I moaned banging my head back down on the table.

Mark laughed as he patted my head until the teacher came, but I could also hear the girls behind us talking.

"Wow, look at Davis and Mark." A girl said.

"They look so cute together." Another said.

"Yeah, don't you think they would be a great yaoi couple?" the third asked.

"Oh, I know right! They're both so cute."

"Mark with his handsome looks and Davis with his pretty boy looks. They're just so…aw!"

Oh, those girls are just as bad some other girls I know when it comes to yaoi couples.

(A week later…)

No one had visited me and I was getting worried that they would pop up when I least expected it.

I was dressed in a pair of jeans, black convers and a red t-shirt, Demiveemon with me today as I walked around the park, looking the place in interest.

"Wow, thish place is sho cool!" he exclaimed and I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet! We don't want anyone to hear you." I whispered.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Zoey yell.

We looked over to see the red head running away from a Chinese girl with blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in orange clothing.

"Isn't that the cat girl?" Demiveemon asked pointing at her.

"Yeah." I said watching as they ran all around town.

"NO WAY! EARS! TAIL! GIVE ME!" the girl yelled as she chased the Mew Mew's leader.

I followed after them and found them just in time to see them at a bench, Zoey standing over the blonde girl with an angered look.

"You are the strangest little girl I have ever met, I swear! Can't you just chill out and be a normal girl?" she demanded making the girl drop Zoey's handkerchief and I was able to sense the sadness rolling off of the girl in waves.

"I mean, what kind of girl does the things you do? Well, I've had enough. No more of these games, got it? Now I'm leaving and I don't want you following me or chasing me or doing anything to me." Zoey said as she turned her back on the girl, eager to finally be free of her.

"But, wait-"The girl called picking up the handkerchief.

"Just go home." Zoey said walking off.

I kept quiet as I watched the scene play out, unsure of what to do and Demiveemon's ears drooped down in sadness.

After the red head was long gone, I followed the girl as she started to walk off.

She was working on her performance, doing all kinds of tricks.

My dragon hopped out of my arms and ran up to her and I gasped, running after him.

The girl tripped and fell down on her rear just as Demiveemon stopped in front of her feet.

"Huh? What kind of kitty are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"V!" I called coming up to them and picked my partner up.

"I told you not to run off on me like that." I scolded him.

He gave me an innocent grin before I looked down at the girl with a smile.

"Hey there. I'm Davis Motomiya. Why are you in the park all alone?" I asked her.

"I'm just working to make some money." She said.

"Oh, I'm Kiki by the way. Kiki Benjamin." She said.

At least I now had a name to the face.

"Nice to meet you. So about you being in the park…"

"I live in a shelter, ya see, so I come here to perform to get some money for me and my brothers and sister." She said.

Oh, that's right.

Mark told me about this girl who's mother died and her father was gone, so she worked really hard in the park just so they can live well enough to survive.

"Wow, you're a really responsible girl. I'm sure that your parents would be very proud of you." I said ruffling her hair and she smiled, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Keep up the good work." I said and turned to leave, but stopped as I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple of twenties from my pocket.

"Here." I said handing them to her.

Kiki gave me a shocked look, her eyes filling with wonderment.

"Take it easy." I said waving to her as I turned to head back to the café knowing Elliot's gonna be really mad at me for being this late.

"That wash really nice of ya, Davish." Demiveemon said.

"She deserves it." I said as I ran off to the café to get to work, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

(The next day…)

Veemon just started running off for some reason because he sensed something bad, so I followed after him, especially when I sensed what he did.

We made it to the park just in time to see Mew Zoey, Dren the Cyniclon and Kiki were there.

"Z!" I called.

She looked over to me with a smile.

"Dai! Hurry up and transform." She called.

"Right!" I said pulling out my pendant.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!"

Burgundy light covered my body and transformed me, Veemon ducking behind a tree to watch me in wonder.

"Sorry, Dren, but we won't let you hurt our friend." Mew Zoey said as I flew over to stand at her side, protecting Kiki from him.

"We're gonna stop you the mew way." She said.

"Hey, your cat ears are back. And Davis, you turned into a girl with wings. How cool." Kiki said.

"So nice to see you again my little pretty cat and fox." Dren greeted.

I'm gonna smack that guy so hard his head will do the Exorcist Twist.

"I wish I could say the same." Mew Zoey said.

"Now, now. Play nice you Mew, you. All I want is the girl." He said.

"No!" the cat girl yelled.

"You can forget it." I snarled at him.

"But she has something very special that I need my cute kitty and I'll do whatever I have to do to get it." Dren said charging to make a grab for the girl, but Mew Zoey grab Kiki, jumping away as I took to the air.

"Awesome! This is great." Kiki cheered as Mew Zoey ran away with the girl in her arms.

"Not if he ctahces us!" Mew Zoey yelled as I flew down, landing a kick at Dren.

He floated off, rubbing at his face from where my boot hit him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, foxy." He said frowning.

"You deserved it." I said before he lashed out at me with two Sais, swiping me across the face with one of them.

I cried out as I landed on the ground, grunting in pain.

He laughed as he charged at Mew Zoey and Kiki again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called throwing an infuser at them.

My bat ears twitched as I heard Mew Corina and Mew Bridget running to the park to help us.

Mew Corina fired off her Heart Arrow, throwing Dren off as the blast sent a wave of wind, knocking Mew Zoey off her feet and she landed on the ground, Kiki sitting on her knees smiling excited.

"Cool! Let's do that again, can we please?" Kiki asked.

"One ride per costumer!" Mew Zoey yelled as the other two Mews ran over and I listened for where Veemon was, happy that he was well hidden from the action, so I flew up and went over to my friends.

"Are you OK?" Mew Bridget asked.

"I am now." Mew Zoey said standing up.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Zoey?" Mew Corina asked.

"I'll tell you what." Dren said making us all turn to him.

"I've been looking for a few good spirits and this one happens to possess a certain energy that's not unlike that of a few other annoying teenagers I know." He said pulling out a spirit and infuser.

We watched in horror as it glowed yellow and he raised his hand up.

"GO!" he yelled.

This creepy lizard woman dressed in a red and black outfit appeared.

"Samba!" she cried over and over again shaking her maracas and dancing around.

"Eh! What the hell is that thing?!" Mew Zoey asked pointing at it.

"I think it's a lizard." Mew Bridget said.

"That is an insult to lizards." I said thinking of Veemon, Agumon, Guilmon and Monodramon and how cute they are compared to that Predasite.

"Tell me we don't have to fight it! Oh!" Mew Zoey groaned.

"Oh, quit whining." Mew Corina snapped running off.

"Oh, fine. Bridget, Dai, look after the kid." Mew Zoey said running after the bird girl.

"Good luck." Mew Bridget called.

"Kick some butt." Kiki said.

Mew Corina went to kick the lizard, but the lizard danced out of the way and knocked the girl down.

Mew Zoey tried to swipe her nails at her, but was pushed back to the ground behind the lizard.

"All right, that's it." she said as her tail glowed, calling out her Strawberry Bell.

Before she could use it, the lizard woman blasted Mew Zoey with a blast of light, knocking the Bell out of her hands.

Mew Corina was about to use her Heart Arrow again, but she was hit in the face by the lizard's tail.

"Corina!" Mew Zoey cried in worry.

"Quit struggling, kid!" Mew Brudget called making me turn to see Kiki was trying to break away to go help.

"I can help." She said.

The lizard woman started blasting the girls with sparks of light, Mew Zoey running around on her hands and feet like a cat, dodging the attacks.

"Take him out." Kiki said.

"Stay back!" Mew Bridget said pulling the girl away and the handkerchief she had in her pocket fell out.

She stared at it in wonder as the bird girl and cat girl got thrown down by another blast from the samba lizard and Kiki then ran off, getting away from Mew Bridget and I.

"Leave my friends alone!" Kiki said standing in front of the two girls just as the lizard blasted the light at them.

My eyes widened in horror and fear as I watched, praying to my Virtue that they would be all right.

When the light faded away, a huge boulder was in their place.

"Where'd that boulder come from?" Mew Zoey asked.

"Actually…I think I did it." Kiki said stunned.

"Kiki, you have ears." Mew Zoey said.

Wait, she has what?

Does that mean…she's one of us?

There always has to be one kid who's younger and more innocent than the rest of us, doesn't there?

Stupid fate.

"Wow! I got my ears. I did it I did it! I finally got my cat ears, you guys." Kiki cheered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mew Corina deadpanned.

"They kinda look a little bit different." Mew Zoey said.

"Different how?" Kiki asked.

There was a pink glow from above the three caused by Mini Mew and he spat out a Power Pendant.

"It's Mini Mew!" Mew Zoey said.

"He's giving the little beggar a Power Pendant." Mew Corina said.

"Now I'm a Mew Mew!" Kiki said as she caught the pedant and was covered in yellow light.

She then transformed into a monkey girl dressed in yellow clothing and her hair was a shade darker and her eyes matched.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Dren asked with a smirk.

"Some kind of Monkey Mew Mew?" he asked.

"And so what if I am?" Mew Kiki asked as Mew Bridget and I joined them.

"I'll just do what I do to other Mews." Dren said.

"Crush them!" he said making the samba lizard go after us.

"Lizzie's back again!" Mew Zoey cried.

"Then let's start monkeying around. Allow me, fellow Mews." Mew Kiki said as she jumped up at the lizard.

She was taunting it, jumping all around, frustrating the lizard.

I'm gonna love having this girl with us.

Mew Kiki then disappeared from view, confusing the lizard.

"Whoo hoo! Up here." Mew Kiki called making the lizard look up to see the girl spinning up there as a tambourine appeared.

"Golden Tambourine Trench!" she called as she landed and rammed it into the ground, sending the attack at the scared lizard.

"Strawberry Bell! Full Power!" Mew Zoey cried sending her attack at the lizard.

"We did it!" Mew Kiki smiled at Mew Zoey.

"Yeah!" Mew Zoey cheered.

"Sweet work, guys." I said as the two girls clasped hands.

"And then there were five." Dren said making us look at him.

"Enjoy it while we can, Mew Mews, because my Predasite army is growing as we speak…and we'll be back." Dren said as he faded away from view.

"And we'll be waiting." Mew Zoey said.

Mini Mew went after the infuser and gobbled it up.

"Eliminated!" he purred.

"Thanks, Mini Mew. We'll see you back at the café, OK?" Mew Zoey asked as we all smiled at him as he carried the spirit that was used.

"No problem, no problem." He purred flying off.

(The next day after school…)

We were all at the café, Veemon back in the Digital World to report the fight he had seen to the other digimon.

"I believe this belongs to you, Zoey." Kiki said handing the handkerchief to the red head.

"Thanks, Kiki the Great. You were awesome fighting that samba monster." Zoey said making the girl laugh.

"Wait till you see how well I can wait tables." Kiki said.

All of us then changed into our uniforms, the girls in their maid outfits and me in my gentleman host uniform.

"What'd ya think, guys? You love it, don't you? I can tell. You guys are the best." Kiki said as she jumped all over the place.

She somehow got a giant circus ball in here and was walking on it all around the place.

"Am I amazing or what?" Kiki asked as she balanced plates on sticks while she wa son the ball.

"Or what." We all said as she tripped and fell off, the plates all shattering.

She just laughed it off and got back up.

"I can breathe fire, too!" she said as she actually did that, Corina and Bridget chasing after her as Zoey and I watched, laughing as we did so.

"Get back here and clean up those plates!" Corina yelled.

Having our little monkey around is gonna make our lives more fun and probably more dangerous, but how's that any different from what my life is normally like?

_To be continued…_


	5. Let the Flames Begin!

"Let the Flames Begin"

**OK, here is the next chapter. I have no idea who Daisuke is going to be paired with. I think TK or Ken, but I'm not sure who yet. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

It was a normal day at the café with me just flirty with the female customers, trying to get them to get their minds off of Bridget spilling drinks and Kiki doing all sorts of tricks, breaking things.

A regular named Momo, a girl from Bridget's school who had light brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes had just had a glass of water spilled on her by Kiki.

"I am so sorry about that." I said handing her a towel.

"You'll have to excuse Kiki. She's new here and is very young. We're still training her. I hope you can forgive her." I said with a smile.

The little monkey laughed as she jumped up onto my back and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her legs to hang on to her.

"Aniki, what cha doing?" Kiki asked propping her head up on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"I was just talking to this lovely young lady you spilled water on." I said.

"Oh. Oopsie. Sorry about that." She said to Momo.

The brunette was silently cooing over the sight of me and Kiki with her friends.

"It's OK. All is forgiven." Momo said as she set the towel on her lap with a smile.

I laughed and my jaw started to hurt from smiling so much.

The doors to the café were opened and I heard Zoey make her way over to the door to great whoever was there while Kiki jumped off my back and went off to do their own thing.

"Welcome to the glamorous Café Mew Mew. Will it be one for today?" Zoey asked.

"You bet." The male voice said making me freeze and quickly turn.

At the door was a tall brunette with tanned skin and caramel brown eyes dressed in a red t-shirt, black pants and orange shoes.

"Taky!" I cheered rushing over to him.

Takuya Kanbara is the Warrior of Flame and leader of the 4th generation of Digidestinds.

Plus he was one of the few who I was hoping to come because he was a lot of fun to hang out with.

Second would be Ryo Akiyama.

Takuya laughed as I hugged him, and I heard the yaoi fan girls murmuring about us.

Man, these girls need to get a life desperately.

"Hey Dai." He said as I pulled away.

"So you're the one starting off with the visits? That's a relief. I was scared I was gonna be Yolei or Nene." I said.

"You're only scared 'cause they would drag you along to the mall with them. On second thought, you have every right to be scared." Takuya said with a shiver at the mere thought of it making me laugh.

"Davis!" Elliot called making me frown as I turned to see the blonde had walked out of the back room.

"Get back to work. You can flirt with your boyfriend later." He said making the girls start gossiping.

Takuya was frowning at the blonde before he smirked and wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into his warm chest and half the girls around blushed at the sight.

"What's the matter, buddy? Jealous?" he teased making me roll my eyes.

Figures.

Elliot just glared at the Warrior of Flame as I pulled out of the embrace as Wes came out of the kitchen, the four other Mews watching closely to what was happening.

"Anyway, I have a whole day filled with fun for us. First off, the arcade. Then the mall. Soccer, skateboarding and the beach." Takuya said making me turn to him.

"Actually, Davis still has some work to do." Elliot said as he and Wes walked up to me.

"Dude, come on. I just drove up here from Shibuya to spend the day with Dai." Takuya said.

"Elliot, Davis has been working very hard ever since she first started working here." Wes said kindly.

"And he hasn't had a day off for a while. Let's allow him to have the rest of the day off so that he can spend it with his friend." He said.

Did I ever mention how much I love this guy?

The most awesome boss in the world.

Elliot gave his co-owner a look before he sighed.

"Fine. Davis, go on." He said.

"Yes!" I cheered throwing my arms up.

"To the arcade, baby!" Takuya cheered as I ran over to Wes and gave him a quick hug before I ran into the changing rooms to change into my black tank top, plaid teal t-shirt that was a button down, jeans and black shoes.

I quickly ran out and grabbed Takuya's hand.

"See ya guys!" I called to the others before the two of us ran out of the café.

We ran until we were half way to the mall before we stopped and just walked side by side.

"So that's the place you work, huh? What do you do there?" Takuya asked as we went into the mall and I led him to where the arcade was.

"Flirt. I'm paid to serve and flirt with the girls there who are big time yaoi fan girls." I said making him laugh.

"Only you would manage to score a job like that." He said.

"Hey, it's better than wearing those maid outfits." I said as he then looked up with a thoughtful look.

I watched this and grabbed his arm with a frown as I stopped walking.

"Are you imagining me in one of them?" I asked making him laugh nervous with a blush.

"Maybe." He said then started running off again.

"Kanbara, get back here!" I called chasing after him.

The day was spent with both of us just goofing off, having fun all day long.

I asked if he knew who else was going to be showing up and when, but he said he didn't know and that made me depressed.

"So where are ya gonna stay?" I asked as we sat down at the beach watching the sunset.

"I guess I could always stay with you. I'm only gonna be here for a few more days. Think your mom and sister would mind?" Takuya asked me.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll like having ya." I assured as we smiled at each other and looked up at the sky as it was turned pink and purple.

"Let's get going." He said as we started walking back to my house.

"Besides, I'm sticking around until I see you go Mew Mew. I can't wait to see that." He joked making me whack him over the head.

(The next day…)

Kiki had finally gotten her circus tricks all down and was successful in placing the food and drinks down on the tables for the right customer with spilling anything and it really drew in a crowd.

"Wow, thanks to Kiki, our café's the hottest spot in town." Bridget said as Zoey, Corina and I stood with Wes watching the girl work the cash register very fast.

"Yes, but somehow it's not as charming anymore." Wes sighed.

"Those girls are sitting at the table where I usually sit." Corina said.

"Hey, wouldn't it be positively perfect if we could take a vacation somewhere real far away?" Zoey asked.

Just then, the doors opened and a man walked in.

"Delivery for Bridget Verdant!" the man said making the greenette walk over to the man and took the letter he held out for her.

"I wonder what it is. Thanks." She said to the man as he walked out afterwards.

Bridget tore the envelope open and smiled.

"Hey! I really won." She said gaining our attention.

"You won?" Zoey asked.

"Won what?" Corina asked.

"Won?" Kiki asked.

"What's this about?" I asked as the four of us crowded around her.

"I entered a contest for my Book of the Month Club and the grand prize is an all-expense paid trip for me and my friends to the Pampered Princess Resort and Spa!" Bridget cheered showing off the tickets.

The girls and Wes were all excited about this and I groaned knowing they were going to drag me along with them.

Great, looks like my time with Takuya is cut short.

Man, that sucks.

(The next day…)

"Well girls, we're here now let's all go get pampered." Kiki said as I stood frowning and Bridget was reading over the map.

The girls had convinced me to wear a girl outfit today and I knew that Agunimon was watching over me.

Jun forced me into an orange sundress with a jean jacket and white flats and I had a bag with my bathing suit and wallet in it as well as my D3, D-terminal and Power Pendant.

"Let's see. It's this way!" Kiki said as she looked at the map and started leading the way laughing.

It was a very nice view.

We were walking along a forest trail that had a small river running alongside us.

"Shouldn't there have been a car waiting for us at the train station?" Corina asked as we walked over a log that was over the small waterfall of sparkling clean water.

"It doesn't say anything about a car." Bridget said.

"So, Bridget, tell me…when are we going to feel like pampered princesses?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Um…does anybody feel like lunch?" Bridget asked stopping.

"I packed a little bit of everything, so I hope you're all hungry." She said as we stopped at what looked like a mini shrine as she took out the food for us to eat.

"All right! I'm starving." Kiki said.

"Thanks, Bridget." Zoey said.

"Well, if you insist." Corina said.

We all just started eating and I ate the fruit I packed with me since my digestive system could mostly handle only fruit because of the flying fox DNA.

"Oh, yummy. This sandwich is so good I almost forgot about how we can't find the spa." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I never knew a tuna sandwich could be so tasty. So where is this place anyway?" Corina asked.

"Let's see…" Bridget said as she checked the sheet.

"According to this map, the spa's right about where we're having lunch." She said.

"Uh?!" Zoey, Corina and I asked shocked.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Bridget asked as she stood up and bowed with a sad and guilt filled look.

"Don't be silly. It's super. It's just not what I was expecting that's all." Zoey said holding up a hand.

"It kinda brings back some old memories, good ones so I'm all right." I said as I continued eating.

"I think it's the coolest place ever, Bridget. Not to mention the lunch you packed totally rocked." Kiki said smiling as she stuffed her food in her mouth.

We all laughed and smiled at her when I heard the tree branches rustle and looked up to spot blonde hair and red armour showing through the green leaves above.

"Hey, you!" a male called making us all looked over to see a guy running over to us.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the boy asked as he ran over and he looked a lot like Mark, but it couldn't be him.

Zoey wasn't able to tell the difference as she stood up with a small happy exclamation.

"It's Mark!" the girls said.

No it's not, you stupid birds.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Zoey asked as she jumped up in front of him.

I'm not even gonna bother telling them since they'll figure it out later and just popped a blackberry in my mouth.

"Bridget's taking us all to the Pamper Princess Resort and Spa. Imagine seeing you here of all places." she said as she started gushing and bouncing in joy.

OK, maybe I should say something.

"That's a pretty amazing coincidence, I'd say. So, how about a sandwich? Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?! And what're you doing here anyway?" the boy asked finally having enough of Zoey.

Well, too late to help her out now.

"But, Mark, I just told you…we're looking for the Pampered Princess Spa." Zoey said confused.

"What a second. Why are you calling me 'Mark'? My name is Marco and there's definitely not a spa anywhere in this forest." He said.

"You're not Mark?!" Zoey asked.

"He's not Mark?!" the other three asked.

"Well, yeah. It was kind of obvious. Hello! The clothing style is different, the voice is different not to mention, since when has Mark ever blown up like that? Put it all together, it spells 'DUH!'." I said calmly eating as the girls all gave me looks of disbelief while Marco was confused.

"And how dare you eat lunch on the Sacred Temple of Isaoshi." He said making us all look at the temple we were sitting on the steps of.

"Isaoshi?" Zpey asked.

"You heard me. He's the guardian spirit of all these mountains. This land is sacred and has been for hundreds of years. But most people don't care about that. They'd rather turn it into a theme park or a spa. But one day soon, he will show his wrath and they will all be sorry. I'm giving you a fair warning." Marco said with a final look before he walked off.

"I don't think he knows what we're talking about." Kiki said as we watched him.

"The spa's gotta be here." Bridget said.

"He sure sounded convincing." Zoey said.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." I said standing up and we all gathered up our stuff, ready to continue on with our walk.

(A short while later…)

"OK, the cottages should be just around the corner." Bridget said as we looked around for the place, but all we saw so far.

"I hope so. These woods are getting more and more creepy." Zoey said as she clutched onto my arm, her nails digging into my arm from her fear of the thick woods.

"What if that sushi woo woo person's waiting?" Corina asked as she whipped the sweat off of her face with a handkerchief.

"Resort ahoy!" Kiki announced from the branch of the tree she was standing in.

"I can see the hot springs from here." She said.

"All right!" we cheered.

Admittedly, I was looking forward to a nice good soak to relax my tense and sore muscles from all this walking.

When we got there, we saw that it was a large hot spring that had two monkeys relaxing in the warm water.

"Are those chimpanzees in there?" Corina, Bridget and Zoey asked.

"When they said 'natural hot springs' they weren't monkeying around." The red head joked.

"But we were supposed to be pampered like real princesses! Ahhhh!" the porpoise girl whined.

"Cannon ball!" Kiki cheered jumping into the water.

She had quickly changed into her swimsuit and was swimming around in the water and then leaned up against the side of the smooth rocks.

"Whee! This feels so good I could stay here forever. My stress is melting away." She said and then got into a splash war with the monkeys.

"Hey you guys, these chimps really like me for some reason." She said as the girls deadpanned and I laughed.

"All right! Come on! Last one in's a rotten egg!" Zoey cheered throwing off her clothes and was in her bikini fast.

"OK, Zoey, you've got a deal." Bridget said in her one piece.

"Well, it's no country club, but what the hell." Corina said getting in her one piece.

"Let's do this!" I cheered in my bikini and we all got into the soothing water.

"Wow, this feels heavenly. I'm glad we came." Zoey sighed.

"I agree. And these chimps don't give a bad shoulder massage either." Corina said as the chimps massaged her shoulders.

"That was pretty strange before, don't you think? I mean, that boy seemed incredibly angry about something." Bridget said.

"He did, but something tells me down deep he's probably OK." Zoey said.

"Just who did nature boy think he was screaming at us like that? If you ask me, he's just a common bore." Corina said.

"Ahh. That's dreamy." She sighed and the chimps smiled as they continued their work.

"I can't help it. I still think he was kinda cute. Behind the jerky exterior." Zoey giggled.

"Yeah, because he looked like Mark." I said as I lay back against the rocks as the water soothed me.

Just then, the earth rumbled and the chimps ran off in fear.

Great, so much for relaxing.

"I don't like the sound of that." The blue haired girl said.

"I hope we haven't made Isaoshi angry." Bridget said.

"He's not real." Zoey said as the quake got worse.

Why are we just sitting here when we could be looking for cover?

"If he's not real, then what's that?" Kiki yelled making us all turn to see what she was pointing at.

"OH NO! ISAOSHI'S COMING TO GET US!" the girls yelled, but if they actually looked closer, they could tell it was a bulldozer.

I quickly jumped out and threw on my clothes while they just sat there until the machine got closer.

"We're sorry, oh great monster." Bridget said as she and the girls bowed, offering her bag while I held back a laugh.

"Please don't eat us. Take the left over ham and cheese on rice!" the green haired girl cried.

"These woods have been cleared for excavation. You girls better put some clothes on." The man driving said making the three older ones blush harshly as Kiki just smiled and I snickered at them.

We all stood back and watched as they just went on destroying the beautiful place and I have to say it sucked.

This place was so nice and they were tearing it down to make the spa.

"Achoo! I think I'm getting a sniffle." Kiki said as she rubbed her nose and one of the workers walked over to us.

"Sorry to ruin your fun ladies. We've zoned off this area to break ground for a new resort." He said.

"Did you say 'new' resort?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, that's right. This whole area around the hot spring here is going to be a luxury spa." He said.

"Is 'going' to be a luxury spa?" we asked as Bridget pulled out her papers.

"I guess I should have read the fine print. It says the new resort doesn't open up until next year." Bridget said making the three girls beside us yell in shock as I rolled my eyes.

Figures.

"Don't worry about it, Bridget. At least we got to have a picnic and go for a swim, right?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"You can't!" someone yelled making us all turn to see Marco was back.

"I won't let you! He won't let you!" he cried standing in front of one of the bulldozers.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bridget asked.

"Marco's at it again." Zoey said.

"He sure does have a hot temper, doesn't he?" Corina asked.

"I've met worse guys." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever, kid. Now get outta the before ya get hurt." The driver said.

"I'm not moving until you turn that thing around and go home. If you don't, you will have to move me first." Marco declared.

"Come on, kid. Let's go. Move it or lose it, huh?" the driver said getting annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere, so do your best." Marco said stubbornly.

"These trees were here long before you came and they'll be here after you leave. So just turn that thing around and go back to where you came from." Marco said.

"All right kid, I'm gonna give ya just one more chance. Now you gonna move or aren't cha?" the driver asked as he started up the machine again.

Marco backed up to where the pit was.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" the driver cried out.

Marco tripped and fell down onto his back in the pit, making us all look on in worry that he had hurt himself.

"Marco!" Zoey cried as we all started running over.

"He OK?" one of the workers asked as they jumped in after him, us girls kneeling down and watching as they helped him.

"Yeah, he's gonna be all right." One of the men said as they sat him up.

"Ya see what happens when ya cause trouble. You're lucky you didn't break you neck. Let this be a lesson to you, son." One of the workers said.

"Hey, Marco. Are you OK?" Zoey called down to him making the boy look up at us confused.

(Later…)

All of us were relaxing by a lake to finish off our food with Marco joining us.

"Why do you do it, Marco? Protecting the mountain's a noble thing, but you could get hurt." Zoey said.

"A long time ago…when I was a kid, there were otters living in the river." Marco said looking at the water closely.

"There were?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, they were everywhere. Every day in the summer, I would come and watch them play. My favorite was a little guy I named Otto. He'd come right up and kiss me and then run in circles around me." He said with a gentle smile as he remembered those days and I couldn't help but share the smile as well.

"I'd laugh. I stopped coming here when I was 10, kid of out grew it I guess. But I'd never forgotten those days when I was a kid. It was my special, a place where only I knew about." He said as his face scrunched up in a frown as he stood.

"But now all of this will be gone forever. All these trees will be whipped away with my childhood, but I won't let them do it. Not in a million years." He sowre and then looked down at Zoey and I as we stared up at him.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Just a big mouth kid with nothing better to do." He said looking away.

"Actually, I was more on the lines of thinking of you as very brave." I said making everyone look at me.

"I know what it's like to have a goal set to help save something that was very important to others, but as soon as I kept helping save it, it became just as dear to me too. I never gave up, even when it seemed hopeless. I kept fighting no matter what and believed that a miracle could happen from all of my hard work and it did. That's why I think you shouldn't give up at all." I said with an encouraging smile as I stood up.

"Dai…" Zoey said softly.

Marco looked deeply into my eyes, seeing that I was being sincere as his cheeks heated up in a small blush and a smile broke out on his face.

"Thanks, Daisuke." He said.

"Actually, Dai's right. You can still get all of the people who live on the mountain to sign a petition and send it to the builders of the spa." Zoey said standing up too.

"You think? I guess it's worth a try, but do you really think it'll work?" he asked.

"Hey, there's a motto my friends and I live by; 'Never give up.' You just have to believe in yourself and keep going forward." I advised.

"OK then. I'm gonna do it." he said.

"That's the spirit." Zoey said.

"Well, I guess that's that. Sorry, but you look a bit like somebody I know. I've been out in the sun too long." She laughed covering her face as I gave her a knowing smirk and Marco laughed.

"I get it. You thought you were talking to your boyfriend." He said making her go into her freak out mode where she laughed like crazy and wouldn't shut up.

"That's a good one. You're a real card, Mark. I mean Marco." She laughed slapping his shoulders.

"I'd like to share with you girls the shrine of Isaoshi." Marco said gesturing to the small green wooden shrine that was quite old with a stone figure of who was possibly Isaoshi.

"I know he doesn't look like much, but to my people, he's what keeps the mountain in balance. We believe that Isaoshi was the first spirit to bring life to this mountain and because of that, we created this shrine to show our thanks and to ask for help when we need it." Marco explained.

"Cool. Well, we should go." Zoey said.

"I'm sure everything will work out great." Corina said as she and the others joined us.

"Thanks for sharing your mountain with us, Marco." Bridget said.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll come back again and hang out with the chimps." Kiki said.

"It was great meeting all of you. Hope I see you again." Marco said waving us off.

"Bye!"

"It's been real!"

"Good luck!"

We then walked off on the trail, intent on going back home and hoped our new friend would be successful in his mission.

When we got to the village, the people were all freaking out, saying that the spirit of Isaoshi had been awakened and bad things were going to happen.

"I think they're over reacting a little bit. Isaoshi didn't look very upset when we just saw him." Bridget said.

"Oh, what do we do, Aniki? I'm so scared!" Kiki cried jumping u and latching onto me.

"You don't really believe that cuckoo mushu thing is real, do you? Unless it's a…" Corina asked.

"Unless it's a Predasite!" Zoey cried making all of us tense up.

Quickly, we all ran off to where the sound of roaring was coming from and found a lizard looking creature was beating around the poor chimps.

"I see you've met my latest creation" an annoying voice said making us look up the mountain wall to see Dren.

"Dren!" we said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we beat you? Or do you enjoy getting your butt kicked?" Zoey frowned at him.

Yeah, the bad guy code is get made and keep coming back for the kill.

Sucks, but, hey.

C'est la vie.

"The last time was just practise. This time I've really out done myself, Kitty Cat. By the way, I met Foxy's new boyfriend." Dren said pointing and we turned to see Marco was lying there on a boulder in the middle of the rushing river, his skin looking sickly.

"He stole his spirit!" Zoey growled as we all glared, snarling or growling as those of us with fangs bared them.

"Let's get rid of this thing." Zoey said as the Predacite roared at us.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!" we yelled as the power flowed through us, rainbow lights covering us as we transformed.

"_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Power in your face!" _Mew Zoey rapped.

Agunimon, who was hidden as he watched, snorted at that and I felt the urge to hit him.

We all just combined our attacks and wound up inuring the mutant, but then a storm of fire blasted down, hurting the guy too badly for it to move.

The girls were in shock, but my eyes narrowed as I knew where it had come from.

Mew Zoey snapped out of it as she purified it and it turned into a spirit and I gathered it up, rushing over to Marco and flew him over to dry land as the otter that was used to make the monster looked at us curiously and Dren disappeared.

"Hey, buddy. Time to wake up." I called softly as we all reverted back to our human forms.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and I stood up, backing away from him.

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked sitting up and looked around curiously before he spotted the otter.

"It can't be." He gasped standing up as the otter crawled closer to him.

"Otto, is that really you?" he smiled walking closer to the animal s we hid behind the bushes.

"I can't believe it!" he said kneeling down in front of the otter as he sniffed at his face and gave him little kisses.

"Don't worry, little guy. It's going to be OK now. That's a promise, you hear?" he said with tears falling down his cheeks in happiness.

"That's so beautiful I could cry." Kiki said as everyone had tears in their eyes.

(Sunset…)

"You were right, Zoey, Daisuke." Marco said after we met up with him in his village.

"The petition worked. The workers agreed to change their plans. They're going to preserve the shrine." He said.

"I just knew they would." Bridget said.

"We'll come back when it's done." Corina said.

"I'm glad everything worked out, Marco." Zoey said.

"Yeah, it was great meeting all of you. And, you know, for some reason…I think you all helped me more than I would understand." He said.

"You might be on to something there, Marco, but if you ever want the full story…just ask these guys." Kiki said as we all looked down to the chimps she was holding hands with.

When we got home, Takuya was in my room with a camera in hand along with his bags all backed.

"What's with the camera?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He drawled with a smirk.

"You were taking pictures of me while I was dressed as a girl, weren't you?" I demanded.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled tackling him to the ground as he laughed.

To be continued…


	6. Brothers

"Brothers"

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please enjoy and review!**

"Another day, another dollar!" Kiki giggled as it was closing time.

Us girls were in the girl's room changing back into our regular clothing.

Wes and Elliot really fixed the place up nice in here, even the lockers were nice and well made with a vanity in the room and these loveseats along with benches.

"That's about what I made in tips." Corina said.

"Maybe if you waited on some tables, you'd make more money." Bridget said as she hung up her maid uniform.

"Hey, I was on break." Corina said as she checked her hair.

"I'm out of here!" Kiki giggled as she took off her uniform.

"These people think they can just come in here and order us around and we're supposed to…" Corina went on complaining as I sat down by the miserable looking Zoey and Mini Mew.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" the cat sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What things, Zoey? What's the matter?'" Bridget asked.

"Well, it's just that, Mark invited me to go to a benefit for the team tomorrow." Zoey said.

"So what's wrong? Don't you like him anymore?" the fish girl asked.

"I like him. I just don't have anything to wear." The cat said as I sighed.

"Oh, man. I don't get why some girls have to make such a big deal out of clothing and make-up and stuff." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You have been dressing as a boy for most of your life. It's understandable how this would seem trivial to you." Corina said as she stared at her reflection still fixing her hair.

"True dat." I said leaning back on the blue couch thing.

"Anyway, I already spent my allowance and my dad won't help. He keeps telling me I have to be more responsible." Zoey said.

"Hey, maybe Corina will lend you one of her dresses for the night." Kiki suggested making Zoey and Mini Mew perk up.

"Yeah!" the Mew Leader said getting all starry eyed as the blue bird turned to her.

"I don't think I have anything appropriate-Ow!" she yelped as Zoey went all kitty faced and started clawing at Corina's back much like a cat.

"You'll help me, won't you, Corina? You're the best friend I've ever had!" she said hugging the girl around the waist as Zoey was on her knees with the kitty smile on.

"Yeah, whatever." Corina said.

I yawned as I stood up, stretching out my arms and ruffled my hair a bit.

"See ya tomorrow, guys." I called walking out of the room with my school bag slung over my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Davis!" Bridget called.

"See ya tomorrow, Aniki!" Kiki called.

I laughed as I waved to them before I started off my walk into the cool night, breathing in the fresh air.

As I walked home, I spotted two figures hiding in the darkness and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It's hard for me to not be when I know there's an evil alien out there ready to attack and kill me whenever he could.

"Who're you?" I demanded.

"Easy there. Don't throw a fit." A familiar voice said as they walked out.

They were identical twins, the one who spoke having long navy hair with sapphire eyes dressed in white and blue sneakers, jeans and a white t-shirt as the other had shorter navy hair dressed in a maroon t-shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

My lips curled up into a smile as I walked over to the Ying Yang twins, thrilled to see them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're next on the list for visiting you." Said Koji Minamoto, the Warrior of Light who was the younger of the twins with the long hair.

"We were about to head over to your house when we spotted you. Takuya told us about what happened with those mutated creatures and alien. I'm happy to see you weren't hurt." Said Koichi Kimura, the Warrior of Darkness and older twin.

He reminded me a lot of Ken with how sweet he was and also because they were both turned evil by some big baddie who was using them to destroy the world.

"Hey, you know me. Too stubborn to die." I said smiling as I started walking with the twins flanking me.

"Would be nice if you guys had called before dropping in on me." I said.

"We didn't feel like it." Koji stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, we have two cousins who live here and we're staying with them." Koichi said.

"Really? Who?" I asked interested.

"They're names are Sergio and Corina Bucksworth." Koji said making me trip over my feet in surprise.

I groaned in pain as I hit the ground, the twins looking down at me curiously.

"You all right?" Koichi asked holding his hand out for me to take.

"Did you just say Corina Bucksworth?" I asked accepting the hand and let him pull me up.

"Yeah, why?" Koji asked.

"Because Corina is one of the Mew Mews. She's infused with bird DNA and acts a lot like a princess." I said.

"Sounds like her." The twins said.

"Man, can't believe she's a Mew Mew. Didn't see that coming." Koji said.

"Who's Sergio?" I asked remembering what they had said before.

"Sergio is Corina's older brother. He works really hard in school and hardly has time for his sister. When they were younger, Sergio used to watch Corina practise her ballet and go to her recitals. Now though…he doesn't have the time." Koichi said looking down sadly as we started walking again.

My face was scrunched up in sympathy for Corina.

None of us ever knew anything about her and now I was being told by her cousins that she had a rough relationship with her brother.

Man, it must be hard to have a sibling that can't make any time for you and is mostly focused on their studies.

The twins were both quiet before I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me and looked up to see Lowemon and Lobomon were behind me, the lion armoured Warrior holding me in his arms.

"Why don't you come over and have dinner with us? I'm sure Corina will be fine with it." Lowemon said as he jumped off into the night, the wolf armoured digimon in hot pursuit.

My arms were wrapped around the Warriors of Darkness as he took off to a very big, beautiful mansion that happened to be the Bucksworth home and I was finally set down.

The brothers were covered in data as they turned back to normal and they led me up the steps and we walked into the house in time to see Corina walking down the grand staircase with Zoey, Bridget and Kiki.

"Ah, Koji, Koichi. Just in time. Who is your friend?" an old woman wearing a kimono and wore small circular glasses asked.

"Dai?" the girls asked.

"Aniki!" Kiki squealed jumping into my arms.

"Aniki?" Koji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Long story." I said holding the blonde bundle of energy.

"Our friend is staying for dinner. I hope this won't be a problem." Koichi said with a sweet smile.

"Of course not. The more the merrier. Now, come along ladies and gentlemen." The woman said leading us into the dining room to eat.

"I hope you'll find the menu to your satisfaction, children." The woman said as some pretty young maids set the food down in front of us to eat.

"It looks so exquisite." Bridget said.

Zoey was staring at all of the spoons, forks and knives with a confused look along with the bowel of lemon water.

I can sympathize since I was really confused when Thomas invited me and a few others over to his estate to eat.

Marcus told me his sister Kristy almost drank the lemon water, which is for dipping your fingers in and she started crying about it and wished that a bunch of bad things would happen to him after he acted so insensitively to her about her embarrassment.

Sadly, a pranking ghost digimon was around listening to her every word and set the bad things Kristy wished for into motion.

Some of them were funny like Marcus tripping and falling on chop sticks or a banana peel, but there was this one bad thing were a boat almost crashed into a harbor.

"Yummy, but what is it?" Kiki asked.

"Roast pork with bolaised sauce, lightly grilled artichoke and cook's special crème of asparagus soup. And for dessert, we have a delicious flambéed strawberry short cake with fresh strawberries of course." Granny said as I stayed away from the meat.

Stupid fruit bat DNA messing with my digestive system.

When this war is done and the DNA is gone, I'm going to sit down and eat a nice big juicy steak.

Koji noticed that I wasn't eating the meat and that the smell of it sickened me and took the meat from me, which I was fine with.

"What about your mom and dad, Corina? Aren't they going to eat too? I don't think I've ever met your parents." Zoey asked as Granny poured her some water in a wine glass made of crystal.

"I'm afraid Corina's father has a dinner with some clients overseas and her mother has a charity function this evening. They won't be home till late." Granny said as I continued with eating.

"Do you think we could possibly talk about something besides my family?" Corina asked with an angry tick mark.

Wow, she is related to Koji.

Wonder how I never noticed this before.

"Oh, very well then, my dear. I trust that you have invited your lovely friends to attend the ballet recital tomorrow afternoon." Granny said with a smile as Bridget perked up.

"You have a ballet recital tomorrow, Corina? Why didn't you tell us?" the mermaid asked.

"I'm sure Corina would love it if you come. After all, she's been working so hard and this recital is very important to her." Granny said.

Is it just me, or is the temperature dropping and the tension is rising?

I looked over to the blue bird knowing it was coming from her since the Warrior of Light was calm at the moment.

"Of course we'll come!" Bridget said.

"I rather you didn't bother. It's not a big deal anyway." Corina said.

"Now you're just being modest. You've always been really shy about asking people to attend your performances, haven't you, dear? I certainly don't understand why. You're a very talented young lady. I'm sure your mother and father would be very-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Corina yelled finally.

"Don't you dare invite mother and father." She said slamming her napkin down as she stood up from her seat.

"But why, dear?" Granny asked shocked.

"They never went to any of the others, why should they start now? I don't want anyone to come and that's final." Corina said walking out of the room and slammed the door behind her on the word 'final'.

There was a tension in the room for a few seconds after that.

Man, honestly, if I were in Corina's shoes I would have snapped like that long before.

"You'll have to excuse Miss Corina's behaviour. Sometimes she gets prickly when she's under stress." Granny said.

"What's the story with her brother?" Zoey asked making me and the Ying Yang twins look over in surprise.

Had they met Sergio already?

"When they were children, she and her brother were very close. But as they grew older they grew apart. Sergio was sent to all the best schools while Corina, as bright as she was, always seemed to be left behind. Constantly hidden in her brother's shadow." Granny said gravely making Koichi and I look down with heavy spirits.

We both understood what it felt like to have a sibling that cast a large shadow, even if Koichi was the older one.

Jun was the model student with her amazing grades while I was always the problem child of the family.

I mean, I was dressing as a boy just because of bullying and my grades were just pathetic.

Soccer was my only chance to shine, except for being the leader of the Digidestinds, but when TK seemed to be taking over a few times, it made me hate him because I thought he was saying I was a terrible leader and someone else would be better for the role.

Koichi lived a hard life always tending to his mother who worked long and hard hours, not knowing he had a twin brother or that his father was alive since Miss Kimura and Mister Minamoto divorced when the twins were babies.

It was those negative feelings that Koichi felt that made him fall prey to evil and be used to destroy the world in the first place.

The girls and I all went home after we said our goodbyes to the twins and I fell asleep that night with thoughts of Corina and her brother stuck in my mind.

The next day I was just walking around dressed in a girl outfit that my sister forced me into.

Jun said that while cute guys were going to be around me, I should at least dress like a cute girl.

With the combined forces of her and Mom, I was walking outside dressed in a jean skirt that was a few inches above my knees, an orange tank top with flames at the bottom and light blue convers.

Jun even gave me one of her purses to borrow that had my phone, D-terminal, D-3 and Power Pendant in it along with my wallet and house keys.

Koichi and Koji were waiting for me at the Café so they could meet the girls and my bosses since it was my day off.

I spotted the twins there at the doors, Koji wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket, jeans and sneakers while Koichi was dressed in a purple button down shirt with jeans and sneakers.

They both turned to see me and their eyes widened when they saw me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Koji asked.

"Don't ask." I groaned pitifully.

"I think you look really cute." Koichi said.

"Please don't make me kill you." I said as I felt annoyed as my cheeks burned from the compliment.

"Let's just go in and meet your friends. I wanna see who this up tight blonde Takuya mentioned is." Koji said as we all walked into the Café.

Zoey was quickly at the door, her smile on.

"Welcome to the glamorous Café Mew Mew. How many will be seated?" she asked.

"Yikes. You lucked out in being a host if those are the girl uniforms." Koji commented.

The Mew Leader blinked as I stepped up between the twins.

"Dai, why are you here? This is your day off. Why would you spend it here?" she asked.

"We wanted to try the food here since Dai said it all tasted so good." Koichi smiled.

"Ah, what's this?"

We all looked to see Wes and Elliot making an appearance, walking over to us.

"Daisuke, it's wonderful to see that you brought your friends over to meet us." Wes said smiling.

"Koichi and Koji, meet Wesley and Elliot. They designed the entire Café along with the uniforms." I said.

"They…did?" the Warrior of Light asked as his eyebrow twitched.

Yeah, I was pretty shocked when I heard about it too.

"It looks amazing." Koichi smiled and some of my fan girls were talking again.

"Wow, those twins are so handsome."

"Look at that girl."

"I know. She looks so much like Davis."

"DO you think they're related?"

"Maybe they're long lost twins and his sister has come to find him. How sweet!"

Koji and I both sighed as we overheard the girls and Koichi just chuckled.

"Daisuke, if you're going to be coming over here, then you'll have to work. It's as simple as that." Elliot said with an air of indifference.

"Oh, come on. Be nice, Ellie." I whined fluttering my eyes at him.

He grunted as he looked off to the side, his cheeks having a cute rosie tint making me blink in surprise.

What's up with that?

"Just don't waste our time here. Zoey, don't you have some tables to wait on?" Elliot asked as he turned and walked up the stairs to where his room was.

"He's a fun guy." Koji commented dryly.

"No kidding." Cat girl growled out with a clenched fist.

"You'll get used to him. I hope you boys enjoy the foods I'll prepare for you." Wes said.

"I'm sure we will." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"Come on. You guys can sit at Corina's tea time table." Zoey said leading us over to the table.

The twins and I ordered what we wanted and then spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what has been going on so far.

Sadly, they didn't know who was next in coming over for my visits and that made me whine as I banged my head on the table.

Why me?

To be continued…


	7. Diva vs Diva

"Diva vs. Diva"

The next day at work Corina was gone because she was working on her last dress rehearsal.

Koichi and Koji decided to come in and help the girls and I out in their cousin's place and they were awesome.

The girls that came into the café were both blown over by Koji's lone wolf persona and Koichi's sweet personality.

It gave Zoey and Bridget some time off too, and Elliot was fine with having two boys working here for free.

After the costumers were all gone Zoey was off talking to Bridget and Kiki about something while the twins and I cleaned up.

"I can't believe you have to go through this every day." Koji said as he wiped down a table.

"Yeah, but at least the pay is good." I said as I helped Koichi gather up the remaining cups and bowels off of the tables.

"Do you like the job then?" Koichi asked.

"It was weird at first having those girls fawn all over me like they would you two, and the girls at my school are making a yaoi pairing off of me and a guy named Mark, but over all I got used to it. It's kind of fun, too." I said.

Koji scoffed with a small grin on his lips before he moved on to the next table after he set the chairs up on top.

Zoey then gave a loud cry of distress making us look over at her.

"What happened?" Koichi asked.

"Ah, you get used to it." I said waving it off.

"Hey, kid, why's Hanson freaking out?" the Warrior of Light asked.

Kiki looked over with a smile and giggle.

"She has to cancel her date with Mark." She said.

"Man, why do girls have to make such a big deal out this stuff?" Koji asked.

"I know, right." I said.

"Wow, thanks for the support, guys." Zoey said sarcasm clear with a frown on her face as Koichi chuckled.

After the girls and I changed, the twins and I walked off to my house since they were staying over for supper.

We walked inside, the scent of chicken ramen filling the room.

"Mom! Jun! We have guests!" I called as I took my shoes off and then walked into the kitchen with the boys behind me.

Jun and Mom were both in the kitchen getting things ready when they looked up at us.

"Oh. Koichi and Koji, it's been a while. Welcome." Mom said with a smile.

"Hello Miss Motomiya. Would you like some help setting the table?" the Warrior of Darkness asked.

"That's very sweet, dear, but I'm fine. Just go wash up." Mom said.

"All right." Koji said.

"The bathroom's the first door on the right upstairs." I said.

Koji nodded as he led his brother to the stairs and I sat down next to Jun, who was giving me a pointed look with a smile.

"What now?" I asked.

"How can you hang around so many cute guys like that and act like it's no big deal?" she asked.

"Because I've been pretending to be a guy for most of my life. That's why." I said as I took an orange that was in the bowel on the table and started peeling it.

"So? They're both really cute and Koichi's such a sweet heart. And so are TK and Ken. Really, can't you just go out with one of the many guys you know? Or at least talk them up for me?" Jun asked.

My response to that was me banging my head on the table.

After the food was done being cooked, the twins were back downstairs and all five of us started eating the food that was prepared for us.

We all just talked about random things that were going on, my eyes straying to Koichi a few times.

Jun was right, he was really cute, not to mention a real sweet guy that you can depend on no matter what.

I'm willing to bet that he would put his life on the line for me and any one of his other friends.

The twins left after dinner was done and I was in bed with my cell phone in my hands, checking it to see if hopefully one of the other Digidestinds had called first to say that they were coming, but sadly it was just Zoey that I had a missed call from.

Sighing as I lay back in my bed, I called her back to see what she wanted.

"Dai, is that you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, what'd you call for?" I asked.

"Well, the girls and I are going to try and convince Sergio to go to Corina's ballet recital tomorrow." She said.

"Did you eat some bad tuna? Sergio has a big test tomorrow that he can't miss." I said.

"Yeah, but this is his sister's big moment to shine. If he cares about her, then he'll go to watch her live out her dreams. He has to go. Will you come too?" she asked.

"The Ying Yang twins are dragging me there, so I have no choice." I said.

"Great! We'll meet you there then. Everything will go great, just you wait." Zoey said as she then hung up.

For a few seconds I listened to the dial tone before I turned off my cellphone and sighed sadly and in exasperation.

"Zo, you should really learn to not say things like that because anything can go wrong in the blink of an eyes." I said.

The next day I was running late getting to the ballet with the twins because Jun had forced me into another girl outfit.

"Your sister really loves torturing you doesn't she?" Koji asked as we ran.

"No kidding." I said as we made a run for the place the ballet was being held.

My ears twitched at the sound of something flying at a quick pace, then I jumped out of the way as Dren was where I used to be.

Koichi and Koji were staring in shock, then anger at the alien who had appeared.

"Oh, looks like foxy's got two more boy toys to play with." Dren chuckled in a very girly way as he twirled on of his sais.

"Who is that?" Koichi asked.

"Dren, what're you doing here?" I snarled at him.

"I was just on my way to play with my little kitty cat, but I can't leave my foxy empty handed. So, say hello to my new pet!" Dren said as he laughed loudly.

Suddenly, the three of us were jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit by this man that had bat wings that were attached to his arms, was dresses in black pants, had long purple hair and glowing yellow eyes with bat ears.

He looked like one of those bats you would find in a cave, not a fruit bat like I am.

"Talk about ugly." Koji said.

"Now, I'll leave you to have some fun while I go crash the ballet." Dren said.

Before any of us could do anything, he faded away to go off to mess with the others.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I pulled out my Power Pendant.

"I'm gonna mutilate that creep when I get my hands on him." I said.

"Power Pendant: Mewtimorfisis!" I called.

Burgundy light shined down on me as I started doing flips and jumps as I transformed, the twins watching me as I did so.

"All right you creep, time to take you down!" I said pointing a gloved hand at the Predasite.

"What the hell? That's the outfit you have to wear?" Koji asked making me fume as an angry blush burned on my cheeks.

"SHUT UP! I'm not too happy about this either, ya know!" I yelled at him.

"Don't turn your back!" Koichi called.

The bat creature then swiped down his claws on my back, making me cry out in shock and pain.

"DAISUKE!" Koichi cried out as I turned to glare at the bat creature as he was in the air.

"All right, you wanna play that way? Fine by me." I said as I took to the air and landed a hard kick to his face, sending him back.

Sadly, he spread his wings and stopped the landing, but I didn't wait for him to make the next move as I swooped in grabbed his leg and swung him into a telephone pole that was close by.

"There's our girl." Koji said.

"Should we help her?" Koichi asked worried.

Batty got back up and screeched as he charged at me, making my ears twitch in annoyance, but then I just landed another kick in his gut.

"I think she handle this one on her own." Koji said.

Batty wasn't giving up as he let out a wail that was at a frequency that was painful to my ears and everyone else as I dropped to the ground holding my sensitive ears to protect them from the horrible sound.

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to get back up, but the sound was making it hard to concentrate.

The creature was walking closer to me as I was in pain and he kicked me down on my back, making me yelp at it as the sound came in loud and clear.

My ears felt like they would begin to bleed or pop from the noise.

Before my hands could move up to block my ears, Batty stepped on my wrists keeping me from doing so.

My eyes screwed shut as my head pounded like it was being beaten in by a crowbar as the creature leaned down closer to my face, screeching right in my poor abused ears.

I was praying for a miracle to happen to get it to stop, but I knew that I would just have to do this myself.

Gathering my strength up, I moved my legs and kicked upwards, nailing him in a place men do not like to be kicked.

The screeching was stopped and I was off the ground, calling out my Wing Blade in a second and then cut off one of Batty's wings as he was down on the ground moaning in pain.

He yelled at it, but I just jumped up into the air seeing the two Warriors were sitting on the ground watching me as they tried to recover from the attack.

"Get him, Dai!" Koji yelled with a fist raised.

"Wing Blade!" I yelled as I sent out my finishing blow, Batty being destroyed from the burgundy lights and he soon transformed back into an Infuser while a crystal that I knew was a spirit floated off somewhere to its owner.

"What do we do about this thing?" Koichi asked pointing at the Infuser as I flew down towards them.

Then, a burgundy and black blur shot by us, gobbling up the Infuser.

When we took a closer look, it was revealed to be a little fox that was burgundy with white tipped ears and tail with black paws and had a leather collar with a bell that had bat wings around its neck.

"What the hell is that thing?" Koji asked.

The fox yipped cutely with a smile as it jumped up into my arms, making me gasp at it.

"That would be a new robot that we designed for catching the Infusers." Came Elliot's voice.

We all turned to see him and Wesley were standing behind us with their limo, Elliot not looking too pleased.

"Really? What's the little guy called?" I asked.

"His name is whatever you choose." Wes said smiling as he came over.

I blinked in surprise at this, then looked down at the little burgundy fox as he stared up at me with those pretty amber eyes of his.

"I'll call you…Kit. How do you like that?" I asked making him yip happily as his tail wagged.

"Right, now let's discus your friends here seeing the entire fight, shall we?" Elliot asked.

**(Later…)**

When we made it to the ballet to catch Corina's act with Sergio also in the audience, the girls told us about this swan creature that Dren sent after them and I told them all about Batty.

Sadly, the twins and I had to tell them all about our adventures in the Digital World.

They didn't believe us at first, but when Koichi and Koji transformed into Lowemon and Lobomon, they were convinced.

Now I had Kit to keep me company to help me out when I defeat Predasites on my own.

Sadly, he and Mini Mew didn't get along too well since they started fighting as soon as they saw each other.

Once this was all done, the twins left for their home town and the Mews all were awaiting the arrival of my other friends.

You can guess what I was doing for about an hour, right?

Banging my head against a wall.

It's no wonder I don't have any damage.

To be continued…


	8. She-Wolf

"She Wolf"

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy this one. Please enjoy and review!**

Kit was really helpful at home and also with homework.

The little guy was also really loveable, plus having him around me at work makes the fan girls go even crazier since they think having the little burgundy fox on my shoulder makes me seem so sweet and sensitive.

Veemon also seemed to like the guy pretty well, too.

Anyway, we were just opening up the Café when Bridget ran in holding an article in her hand and was panting.

"You guys, we've got trouble. It's bad. Seriously." She said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiki asked as she hopped over to Zoey, who was cleaning a table, and Bridget ran over to them.

"This is going on. Look at this. Read it." she said as I walked over to see what was going on.

"Let's see. 'Mystery in the City. Secret female super hero saves lives, battles monsters. Sources say-' Wait. No way!" Zoey cried.

"Someone must have taken a picture of one of us while we were fighting a Predasite. Oh, I can't believe this is happening. Please don't let it be me!" Bridget cried.

I looked at the picture that was in the article, seeing that it was shadowed, but it didn't look anything like the rest of us.

She was too tall, curvy and she had what looked like wolf ears and tail, so it isn't one of us at all.

Maybe it's the last Mew.

Wonder how long it's gonna take these geniuses to figure it out for themselves.

"I suppose someone was bound to see us sooner or later." Zoey said.

"Don't sweat it, girls. That animal chick isn't any of us Mew Mews and I can prove it." Kiki said stunning the two older girls.

That's my little monkey.

"Observe. See this?" Kiki asked holding up a picture she had taken of Zoey, Bridget, Corina and I while we were in our bathing suits at the hot springs.

"That-that-that-"the mermaid stuttered with red cheeks.

"That's us at the hot springs, Kiki! Why?!" Zoey whined with a flushed face.

"Would you-Would you mind burning that at once, please?" Bridget asked.

Before the monkey could say or do anything, I heard footsteps rushing over and a boy that I was dreading to see swiped the picture out of Kiki's hands.

"Whoa, lookin' good!" he whistled as another boy ran up behind him panting.

"Who do you think you are?!" Zoey yelled as I felt a tick mark of anger appear on the side of my head.

Of all the Digidestinds that could come visit it had to be these guys?

Hirokazu 'Kazu' Shiota is a Tamer who is partnered to Guardromon and Kenta Kitagawa is another Tamer who is partnered to MarineAngemon, who's a cute little guy that is really a Mega even though he doesn't do much.

Kazu has wild caramel brown hair and blue eyes with a tint of gray in them dressed in a black t-shirt, yellow pants and green shoes.

Kenta had dark green hair and onyx eyes behind large glasses dressed in a crème colored t-shirt, jeans and black shoes.

"Please give that back." Bridget said as she and Zoey tried to get the picture back, but Kazu just laughed as he leaned away from them.

"Why? You guys just look so pretty." He teased.

"Kazu, come on. Just give it back to them before we get in trouble." Kenta whined.

Oh, trouble has found you.

Letting my anger take control, I reached out with both hands and wrapped them around the Amber Tamer's neck, making him let out a gagging noise.

The girls looked at me in surprise as Kenta whimpered and hid behind Zoey.

He knew when I or any of the other girls in our 'little' tribe got mad, you better run unless you want to die an untimely death.

"H-Hey there, Davis." Kazu choked out with a nervous smile as I lessened my grip to let him breath, but not escape.

"What the **hell** are you doing here?" I demanded.

"T-Takato s-said that we should c-come check on you next. W-we're sorry." The Maroon Tamer whimpered as he poked his head out from behind Zoey.

Damn it, Takato, how could you betray me like this?!

Then again, she has to deal with these guys 24/7 since she's their leader, so I understand why she'd wanna get rid of them.

Namely Kazu.

"Hand the picture over now or you'll regret it." I snarled getting close to Kazu's face and bared my fangs at him.

He nodded rapidly as he held it out to Kiki, who took it with a cheery smile.

"Thank you, Aniki!" she chirped before she went on back to what she was doing before.

"C-Can you let go of me now, please? It's getting kinda hard to breath." Kazu said.

I scoffed and all but threw him to the ground and watched as he scurried over to the hide with Kenta, the two boys holding each other in fear.

"Why'd ya have to go and get her mad?" Kenta asked.

"Those guys are friends of yours?" Zoey asked.

"No, they're friends of friends that annoy the living hell out of me!" I said my voice rising with each word.

Kit yipped as he jumped up onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek to get me to calm down much like Demiveemon would do sometimes too.

Smiling as I calmed down, I pet his furry head in thanks.

Kiki then was changed into an orange and black kimono and brought out a pair of scissors and we all watched her.

"Ta-da!" she sang.

"Or cutting it up will work." Bridget said.

"Yeah, good idea, Kiki." Zoey said as the girl started cutting away.

"Ah ha. Exhibit A." Kiki said holding out Zoey's cut-out.

"Zoey's shape is too stalky to match up." She said holding the image to it.

"Fine." Zoey pouted.

"And Bridget can't be Super Hero Lady because Super Hero Lady doesn't have grandma hair." Kiki said.

"Oh, grandma? Really?" the mermaid asked.

"And Corina's too short and I'm even shorter than her. Aniki's a close match up, but her hair's too boyish. So none of us could be the mystery super hero." Kiki said.

"Great, now can you cut me up, please? And remove the head so no one can identify me. OK, so if it's not us, so who could it-"Cat girl trailed off.

3…2…1…

Cue the gasping.

"Are you thinking?" Zoey asked.

"Sure am." Bridget said.

"It's the sixth Mew Mew!" the two girls said.

"That took them a while." Kenta said as he and Kazu popped up behind my shoulders.

"Welcome to my life." I sighed.

"What's going on?" our little bird asked as she came in.

"What is it?" Corina asked.

"It's the sixth one! The sixth teammate. We've found her." Kiki said changed back into her uniform and holding the magazine out to the bluenette.

"Huh? Hmm? Uh! Is that-? No way! No way!" Corina said looking freaked.

"Corina, you don't really think you recognize her?" Zoey asked as the girl backed off.

"Of course not. I mean, no one knows someone so well that-"the bird said before I stepped up behind her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Cori, spill it." I said making her drop her bag and a fashion magazine with a beautiful violet haired woman with snowy skin and crystal blue eyes on the cover fell out.

Corina yelped in shock as she grabbed the magazine.

"Hey, what cha got there? What're you hiding, Corina?" Kiki asked hopping over.

"It's nothing. It's none of your business." Corina said.

"Let me see, let me see!" Kiki chirped trying to sneak a peek, but Corina kept turning away.

"No, go away!" Corina cried with a blush.

"The more you hide it the more I-"

The two girls started yelling as they both fought over the magazine, monkey girl pouncing at birdy like a lion cub.

"Wow, this place is like a zoo." Kenta said.

"It's full of girls that are part animals." Kazu said.

Kiki had taken hold of the magazine and Corina was spinning around in a circle, trying to get her to let go.

Corina tripped and fell into my arms while Kiki was sent flying with the magazine in her hands and landed on Zoey and Bridget, a victorious smile on her face.

"I got it. Now we can see." She said as Corina got up looking mortified.

"Renee Roberts? The singer?" Zoey asked.

"This is one of those fan obsession books." Bridget said.

"So, what if it? what's the big deal?" Corina said turning up her nose.

"I thought only boys bought these." Zoey said as Kiki opened up the book, the Tamers looking at the book too.

"Is it yours?" Bridget asked.

"What's the big deal if it is?'" I asked making everyone look at me.

"It's normal if she has someone she admires. I mean, everyone has a role model they wanna be like and makes them want to work hard every day to be their better self. Even I have one." I said.

"Really?" the girls asked.

"Wow, so Aniki has an Aniki?" Kiki asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"His name is Tai." Kazu said.

"Well, at least I don't fawn all over him like you guys do to Ryo." I retorted.

Kiki then pulled out her scissors and started snipping away, making Corina freak out.

"What're you doing? Why are you cutting up my beautiful Renee? Those books aren't cheap, you know." Corina said as her face grew dark red as she realized what she said.

"Lookie, lookie." Kiki said holding up a cut-out of the young woman in a bathing suit.

"My poor Renee." Corina whined.

"Exhibit C. a perfect fit." Kiki said holding Renee up beside the she-wolf making everyone gasp.

"No way!" Bridget, Kenta, Zoey and Kazu said.

"I can't believe it. that perfect, beautiful silhouette belongs to my idol. Only she's got ears and a little tail. So, that must mean…the sixth Mew Mew…it's Renee!" Corina said going into full fan girl mode as the other three Mews shrieked in surprise.

"She's my favorite person ever. I know everything about her. She was born December 3rd, that makes her Sagittarius, passionate, artistic. Is 6'1, weighs 133 pounds. She speaks numerous languages including Spanish, French, Japanese and Portuguese. She's had nine number 1 hits and three more in the top 10. She also starred in two major motion pictures and has her own line of perfume due in stores this fall." Birdy said.

"Uh, Corina?" Zoey called.

"She's so amazing. All my life I've dreamed of meeting her, of being her." Corina said.

"Corina!" Zoey called.

"She'll be the best Mew Mew ever. She'll fight to protect our planet and she'll have Mew Mew style and she'll have Mew Mew grace. I cannot believe I'm gonna get to kick butt with Renee!" Corina gushed as Elliot and Wes walked in, both looking very amused as I tried to not laugh, but blondie let out a few chuckles.

"I never would have pegged you as the star watcher type." Elliot said making birdy fume as she ran up to yell at him.

"Listen, I don't obsess over every little two-bit actress there is. Renee is special." She yelled.

"Indeed she is and it'd be pretty amazing if she turned out to be the sixth member of the Mew Mew team. But we have to be absolutely sure before we approach her. We need proof." Wes said.

"Exactly, that's why I think you should all audition." Elliot said.

"Huh?" we asked.

"For _Real Talent_." He said.

"The TV show?" we asked.

**(The next day…)**

I ordered the Tamers to keep Kiki with them while us older girls went to try out, not feeling too happy about being forced into another girl outfit.

It wasn't revealing, thankfully like the leotards my girls were wearing.

I was wearing black shorts that molded to my thighs and were easy to move in along with a red spaghetti strapped top and my hair was pulled up into a mini ponytail.

"I can't believe Renee Roberts is the special celebrity judge on the next season of Real Talent." Zoey said as we all stood in a line on the stage with a bunch of other girls.

"I can't believe Elliot was able to get us an audition. I mean, like, every girl in the world wants to be on this show, don't they?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, just stay focussed. We're only here to see if Renee is really a Mew Mew." Corina said.

"This is awesome. I can't believe I'm auditioning for Real Talent. Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming." Zoey gushed and Corina reached over, pinching her on her butt making her yelp.

"Honestly, get a hold of yourself, Zoey. You're here on a very important mission." Corina said.

"Yeah, I know, but think about it, Corina. What if they like me? I'll start my own hat line called 'Luscious Lids'. Then I'll have a sweet record deal and everyone will want a piece of the Zoey pie. And then…" the cat girl trailed off in her dreams.

"Knock it off!" Corina yelled whacking her with a fan.

"Seriously, get a grip." Birdy said.

"Girls, come on." Bridget said.

"All right, ladies. Here we go." Said the male announcer.

"The people whose opinions could make you famous have arrived." He said.

We all looked over and saw the judges walking over to their table as reporters started snapping photos of them.

"Girls, look. The one with the mustache…that gentleman is the Mister Lepage." Corina said about the blue eyed, silvery haired man.

"The renowned French fashion mogul? I heard he's so mean he makes all his models cry." Bridget said.

If that man ever met Rika, she'd make him cry.

"Wow." Zoey said.

"And now…last, but certainly not least, this season's special celebrity guest judge…Miss Renee Roberts!" the announcer said making us all look over to where he was pointing to see the woman walking down.

She held confidence and beauty as she walked, looking like a proud leader…very much like an alpha she-wolf…and Rika.

"How cool. She's wearing sunglasses." Zoey said.

"It's really her. It's really Renee." Corina gushed.

"And now, let's audition. Number 14…Daisuke Motomiya!" the announcer said.

Great, so I'm up first.

This'll be fun.

"Good luck, Dai." Zoey said.

I nodded and walked up to the stage as the music started since I was going to sing and dance along to it, wearing a pic.

"_Party's in my head_

_Party's in my head_

_(Hey)_

_I don't care if the whole club is dead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_If you won't let me in dancin' on the street instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_I don't care about the V.I.P_

_'Cause every single DJ's inside me_

_If you don't know where to go_

_Stay close to me instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_Me against the world, the world against me_

_Those who can't feel don't see what I see_

_The ones who stand close hear what I hear_

_I'll be your host, the music's here_

_I'm on the train again jammin' on my own again_

_They think I'm insane there's no music playin'_

_Why wait on Friday lights_

_Inside I'm out every night_

_If no-one's around_

_I'm my own crowd_

_I don't care if the whole club is dead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_If you won't let me in dancin' on the street instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_I don't care about the V.I.P_

_'Cause every single DJ's inside me_

_If you don't know where to go_

_Stay close to me instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_Imagine with me just like I said_

_Millions of us_

_The sound in your head_

_Feel it vibrate_

_From state to state_

_Movin' those plates_

_Be an earthquake_

_I'm on the train again jammin' on my own again_

_They think I'm insane there's no music playin'_

_Why wait on Friday lights_

_Inside I'm out every night_

_If no-one's around_

_I'm my own crowd_

_I don't care if the whole club is dead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_If you won't let me in dancin' on the street instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_I don't care about the V.I.P_

_'Cause every single DJ's inside me_

_If you don't know where to go_

_Stay close to me instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_I got the whole world on my guest list_

_I'm not precious_

_No I'm not precious_

_Close your eyes and turn up to this_

_Just turn up to this, yeah turn up to this_

_I'm in my world_

_In my own world again_

_With every boy and every single girl_

_I'm everyone and everyone's in me_

_No matter where I'm gonna be_

_I don't care if the whole club is dead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_If you won't let me in dancin' on the street instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head_

_I don't care about the V.I.P_

_'Cause every single DJ's inside me_

_If you don't know where to go_

_Stay close to me instead_

_'Cause the party's in my head, the party's in my head."_

The dancing was easy since all of my years of soccer and fighting with Marcus and Thomas helped with my agility and how I move my body around in flips and different styles of dance from Koji and Zoe, plus Nene and Matt helped me with my singing.

After I was done, the girls on stage erupted in applause while my girls looked surprised.

"Well, that was very well done. There was obvious passion done in the dancing." One of the judges said.

"Confidence, beauty, passion. I loved it." another said.

"Well, obvious you're no amateur. I wouldn't call you a pro and your taste in clothing in atrocious." Lepage said.

Must…not…kill.

"I liked her." Renee said.

Everyone looked at her, her sunglasses sliding down her nose to allow my chocolate eyes to meet her crystal blue eyes.

"She was true to herself and has a lot of energy. Not only that, but she seems to also love what she does. She has inner beauty that she pushed outward while she danced." She said.

"Well, wasn't that wonderful. Let's have the next contestant up please." The announcer said as Renee and I stopped our staring match and I turned my back on her.

"That was awesome!" Zoey cried as she clung to me.

"I had no idea you could do that." Bridget said.

"Not bad." Corina smiled.

"Number 15, Corina Bucksworth!" the announcer said as the bluenette stepped up smiling, getting into place to do her dance.

"Hey, Zoey, Dai. She's nervous, isn't she?" Bridget asked as we stayed back to watch.

"Come on, Cor. Don't mess up. Don't mess up." Zoey whispered.

As the music began, it stopped when one of the security guards yelled.

"We got trouble! Someone let a flame throwing baby monkey in here!" someone yelled making us all turn.

"Oh no. I am gonna kill those two idiots." I snarled.

"A Flame throwing baby monkey? Is that what he said?" Bridget asked.

"Oh no. Think it's a Predacite?" Zoey asked making me pull her pigtails.

"No. who else do you think it is?" I asked.

Kiki then jumped up, breathing out flames, with Kazu and Kenta chasing after her looking charred.

"We're sorry, Daisuke. We tried to stop her, but she's too wild." Kenta panted.

Turning, I chased after Kiki and grabbed her, slapping my hand over her mouth.

"March now." I ordered pushing her off the stage.

"But I wanna try out too." She whined.

"Too bad. Not everyone can get what they want. Besides, you've caused enough trouble." I said slinging over my shoulder.

"I'm taking her somewhere to get her to cool off. You guys stay here and continue with the auditions." I said to Zoey and Bridget who nodded and I left.

"Miss Motomiya, if you leave then you'll be disqualified." Lepage said.

"I could care less. If I'm stuck for a season with an uptight jerk like you who takes pleasure out of the misery of young girls whose dreams you've crushed, then I'm gone." I said giving him a look that could rival the flames of hell.

He backed down from my look while Renee looked a bit amused as her lips curled up.

I then walked off with Kenta and Kazu trailing behind me, looking guilty and worried.

The monkey stayed up on my shoulder when we got to my house, Kit greeting us with a yip and kept on walking to my room.

"Where are we going?" Kiki asked as I tossed her down on my bed.

"Somewhere to get your mind off of the audition." I said turning on my laptop and grabbed my D-3.

"You're not gonna-"Kazu asked.

"I think she is." Kenta said.

The portal was opened up, me holding up my digivice while I took Kiki's hand, the Tamers holding up their D-Powers.

"Hang on. DIGI PORT OPEN!" I called.

The lights pulled us in, Kiki yelling as we went.

A few seconds later, my clothes were changed into my Digital World attire and we were in Primary Village when all of the babies were playing together with MarineAngemon, Guardromon and Veemon.

The monkey stood at my side with wide brown eyes, Kit also her with us sitting on my shoulder.

"Where are we?" Kiki asked.

"Welcome to the Digital World, home of the digimon." I said.

"Guardromon!" Kazumon called as he ran over to his robot partner, tackling him in a hug.

"MarineAngemon! Hey, how are ya?" Kenta laughed as his partner flew over and was hugged.

Veemon looked over and ran up to me, jumping into my arms as I hugged him.

"Veemon, how's it been here?" I asked.

"Kinda boring. Can I come back with ya this time?" he asked as I set him down.

"Sure. Kiki, you remember that little blue kitty I had, right? This was him. Veemon, my digimon partner." I said introducing them.

"Nice to see ya again. How's the super hero business goin'?" mu dragon asked holding out a hand to her.

"Wow, so you were a digimon this whole time? How cool. What kind of tricks can ya do? Show me. Come on!" Kiki said jumping around.

I laughed as Veemon took Kiki off to play with all of the other digimon, then thought back to Bridget, Zoey and Corina.

Wonder what happened when I left and how they'll get Renee to join us.

To be continued…


	9. Struggles

"Struggles"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope out guys like it. Please enjoy and review!**

After Kiki had fun with all of the baby digimon, I took her home with Veemon and the two Tamers went back to their own because I had scared them off.

They had it coming since they didn't do their jobs properly.

Plus, I think I scared Kazu too much.

Oh, well.

I gave Kiki a ride home on ExVeemon and she was cheering as we soared through the air, me laughing in amusement at how much fun she was having.

But we came to the café instead to see what had happened with Renee, walking in while the girls were talking as I held Veemon.

"So I wonder why Renee denied being a Mew Mew like that." Zoey said.

"You want her to give up her great career so she can be a freak, work at a café and fight aliens?" Bridget asked.

"She's got a point." Veemon said making the girls and boys turn to see us.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Zoey asked.

"And where're your little fan boys?" Elliot asked.

"They went home." I said as my dragon hopped out of my ears and walked over to the table cat girl and the mermaid were sitting at.

"And who is this?" Bridget asked.

"That's Veemon. Aniki took me to the Digital World and there were all of these cool digimon and I got to play with them and we even flew here!" Kiki exclaimed.

She then looked over to Corina and walked over to the solemn looking girl.

"Oh, um, Corina. I'm sorry for the trouble." She said.

"It's OK. It's not your fault my life no longer has any meaning." Corina said.

"I take it things were complete hell after I left." I said.

"Mr. Lepage wasn't too happy about you telling him off and Renee calmed him down, I think. She spoke in French I think." Zoey said.

"I regret nothing. He deserved." I said.

"Yes, but then when Corina went up to Renee and told her about the Mew Mew thing, she turned the entire thing down. She was very rude about it." Bridget said.

"So she is a she-wolf after all. She looks pretty, but is a bitch under it all." I said.

"Hey, who wants a ride home?" Veemon asked with a smile hoping to change the mood.

"A ride?" Zoey asked as everyone looked at him.

I laughed as I pulled out my D-3.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" I called.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

Everyone stood up and stared at the new dragon in amazement and shock.

"Wow! How did that happen?" Zoey asked.

"All it takes is this little device and a few words to make him transform?" Elliot asked as he took my wrist and pulled my arm over to look at my digivice.

"Well, the digivice works as a power line or something. The digivice transfers our energy into our partner so they can digivolve. But they also need food to do so." I said as I pulled my hand away and put my D-3 in my pocket.

"The digivice? Do they all look like that?" Wes asked.

"Nope. This is a one of seven different versions of digivices. This one is called a D-3. The three Ds stand for digital, detect and discover. The digivices Kazu and Kenta have are called D-Powers. Not sure why." I said.

"Fascinating." Wes said.

"Yeah and the D-3 is the only digivice that can open up the gate to the Digital World in any computer." Kiki pointed out as she jumped up onto Raidramon's back.

Grabbing onto one of his spikes, I pulled myself up and held my hand out to Zoey.

"Come on, Raidramon is one of the fastest digimon around. We'll get you all home in no time." I said.

The three girls got on and hug on tightly as Raidramon slowly walked out of the back entrance of the café, then they all screamed as he took off at a quick pace, arriving at each girl's home in no time at all and dropped them all off.

Once we got home, I went to take a shower while Demiveemon enjoyed the food that was being offered to him by my mom, Kit also playing with him while they were at it.

Bedtime came shortly after, the three of us cuddled up in bed as we slept.

"_Ha ha! What a little freak." A mean 6 year old boy laughed as he pulled at a small girl's long hair._

"_Ow, let me go! Stop it!" she cried sadly._

_Another boy came over and picked her up._

_The group of boys walked off of the soccer field and went into the boys' washroom, throwing the girl down onto the floor._

"_You wanna act like a guy, ya might as well look like one." Another one of the boys said as he pulled out a pair of scissors._

_The girl screamed as she tried to get away, but two boys grabbed her and held her down onto the floor as she screamed for help._

"_Shut up!" one of the boys yelled as he punched her in the nose._

_Blood gushed down from her little button nose, tears falling down her face as the scissor holder grabbed at her long hair and started snipping away until all that was left were frizzy spikes that looked more like a boy's haircut, but it was uneven._

_After the boys were done, they let her go and left, laughing as they did so._

_The girl cried on the floor for a few minutes before she got up, brushing off her beautiful hair was thrown all around her after it was hacked off and she walked out of the bathroom._

_When she was walking into the building, she was spotted by an older girl who looked horrified and ran over to her._

"_What happened to you?" she asked kneeling down in front of the girl._

"_Aneki!" the girl sobbed._

_The girl's older sister pulled her in for a hug, then picked her up and walked into the school to see what was wrong._

_Those two girls?_

_They were me and Jun._

"Predasite alert!" someone yipped.

Groaning, my eyes opened up to see that Kit was holding my flashing Power Pendant in his mouth, Demiveemon standing on my pillow looking worried.

"Seriously, at this time of night?" I asked taking my pendant.

"Demiveemon, stay here, OK? I don't want those alien freaks to see you." I said.

"OK, just be safe out there." He said.

I nodded at that as I got up out of bed and then ran out to meet up with the rest of the girls.

"Power Pendant; Mewtimorfisous!" I called.

After I transformed, Kit led me to an old church and the rest of the girls came with Mini Mew leading them.

"Right inside here, Zoey. Inside the big dark place." Mini Mew said.

"Oh, goody. I was hoping it was a scary old building." Mew Zoey said.

"Are you for sure there's a Predasite in there?" Mew Bridget asked.

"There better be. I don't just wake up and transform for nothing." Mew Corina said.

"Let's find it and kick it's butt." Mew Kiki said and we all ran inside.

"Wait." Mew Zoey called.

There was someone kneeling at the altar in front of us, their back to us.

"Who is that?" Mew Kiki asked.

"Hey, is that-?"Mew Bridget trailed off.

"It's Renee. What is she doing?" Mew Zoey said.

Renee stood up and turned around to face us.

My ears twitched at the sound of what I think were crows cawing in the night as they neared us.

"Predasite alert! Predasite alert!" Mini Mew called making the girls look around.

"Where, Mini Mew? I don't see any-"Mew Zoey was cut off.

The flock I heard burst through the windows, flying around the room and also around our heads, trying to peck us as well.

"I didn't realize this was a party. I would've worn something more appropriate." Came Dren's voice.

Looking up, there he was standing on a needle with a large crow that's wings were folded around its body was perched on his arm.

"Ah! I can't see!" Mew Zoey cried out.

"Has Renee told you about her latest role? She's starring as the newest member of the Ceniclons and as for the rest of you Mew Mews; I guess you just didn't pass the audition." Dren said as the Predasite opened up its wings and let out a loud caw.

The crows attacking us, me jumping out of the way of them while my girls stayed where they were and got hit.

My eyes were closed, allowing my ears to be my guide as I evaded the crows.

"Come on, Renee. You're not really with this guy are you?" Mew Corina asked as she fell to the floor.

As I was up in the air, my eyes opened up to see that Mew Zoey was on the floor with Dren appearing behind her, grabbing hold of her.

"I thought kitties always landed on their feet." He laughed.

"Get off me!" she yelled as he disappeared.

He appeared again on top of the needle, laughing as he watched this mess.

"Look at these pathetic creatures, Renée. I told you, you were making the right choice. And you didn't even have to console with your agent. It's time to start shooting scene 1 in which you destroy the other misguided Mew Mews. Renee, you're not getting stage fright, are you?" Dren asked as the woman stayed in place where she stood.

My eyes focused on her, wondering what she was planning.

Come on, she-wolf, what's your plan here?

"_Sing a song of six pants_

_Pocket full of rye _

_Five little Mew Mews baked in a pie."_ Dren sang what sounded like a twisted nursery rhyme.

"Go!" he yelled as the Predatsite snarled and the crows came after us again.

"The evil little Mew Mew was weak like a flower

So down came the black birds to give her some power." He sang as the birds started circling around Renee.

She tossed off her hat and pulled out her Power Pendant, kissing it as she was covered in lavender light and transformed into her Mew form.

"Eat this, crows!" she yelled as the lights around her made the crows fly away in fright, then it faded away and revealed Mew Renée.

She had her Mew mark on her stomach just like I do; only it was a rose.

"Renee, does this mean you're not with Dren?" Mew Corina called.

Speaking on the alien, he was covering his face as the crows flew around him.

"Watch out, Renee. I'm sure a girl like you wouldn't wanna get crow's feet. Go, attack Great Crow!" Dren yelled as the Predasite cawed and took flight.

Mew Renee jumped up and evaded the crow, as well as Dren as he jumped after her.

"Oh, I don't think so." I said.

I took off, and managed to kick Dren in the face making him back off from the she-wolf, her violet eyes meeting my burgundy ones as we passed each other in the air.

"Two against one isn't very fair." I taunted as Dren came after me.

Mew Renee and I moved with speed and precision, not missing a beat at all as we wove between the alien and mutant, perfectly managing to escape them.

Then we even managed to get them to ram into each other as we flipped away to safety.

"Wow, it's just like they're dancing." Mew Bridget said.

I called out my Wing Blade as Mew Renee called out some type of whip and we blasted the evil crow with lavender and burgundy lights, making it screech in pain as it turned back into a regular crow and an Infuser.

Mini Mew went after it, but Kit pounced on him, managing to kick him away as my fox jumped up and swallowed up the Infuser instead.

The she-wolf and I landed back on the ground, Kit running up to me and jumped into my arms.

Dren landed on the altar, glaring at us as he fell to his knees gripping his arm, then faded away to regroup for another day.

"You are as good as they say." I commented to the older Mew beside me.

"You're not so bad yourself." She commented.

"So Renée fooled Dren into thinking she was meeting him here to join the Ceniclons…" Mew Bridget trailed off.

"But she was really meeting him here to knock him into next week." Kiki said.

Renee turned back to normal and walked over to where she threw her hat, then picked it up, placing it back on her head.

"How cool. She defeated Dren and she's not even celebrating." Mew Zoey said.

"This is so great. So you're…gonna join up with us and defeat the Ceniclons after all, huh?" Mew Corina asked happily as she walked over to the woman who had her back to us.

"Get real." Renee scoffed.

"Huh?" the blue bird asked.

"I work alone, kid. This was the only time I'll extend that. Sorry. I don't need you guys. You're all freaks." Renee said.

Each one of the girls gasped in shock at hearing that while my fangs grinded together in anger at that word.

"Renee…but you're one of us. We're supposed to be in this together! Renee!" Mew Corina cried as she ran up to the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"Let go!" Renee yelled pushing the girl off of her, me appearing to catch Mew Corina so she didn't get hurt.

"Don't touch me. I'm not interested." The woman said glaring down at the blue bird.

"Please, Renée…" Mew Corina whimpered.

Renee met my eyes, both of us glaring at each other, my lips twitching up to reveal the tips of my fangs.

She then turned her back on us and left us all, my girls all confused and hurt from what had happened.

The blue bird sobbed into my chest as I held her, providing comfort for her.

If Renée needs time to join us, then fine, but she didn't have to act out aggressively like that.

Treat one of my girls that way, you're gonna pay.

To be continued…


	10. Kindness is Key

"Kindness is Key"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

All day during work, Corina had been in a daze and it was making me and everyone else worry about her.

She was just sitting at a table playing with yellow tulips as she stared off into space.

"Do you think she's ever going to snap out of it, Bridget?" Zoe whispered to the green haired girl.

"I don't know. She really idolized Renée Roberts." Bridget whispered back as Kiki popped up between them.

"Who does that Renée think she is?" the blonde pouted.

I was at a table with Demiveemon and Kit, the dragon eating an ice cream sundae that Wes had made for him while the fox played with one of the flowers from the vase on my table.

The clock then chimed getting our attention.

"Hey, it's time for your afternoon tea, Corina." Zoe said smiling hoping to snap the bird out of her daze.

It's going to take a while, just like it did for Yolei to get over Ken being the Digimon Emperor.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah." Corina said as if she were in a trance.

The girls then shrieked making me jump and turn to see what the hell was making them act that way.

"Uh, Corina, I don't think that's the way you usually take your tea." Kiki said while Demiveemon giggled.

Corin had placed a tulip in one of the vases that was filled with water and was taking a sip from it.

"I just love herbal." She sighed making us all face fault, face palm or just fall over in disbelief.

"Maybe the guys'll know what to do." Zoey said.

"Just leave her alone." I said making the three girls look over to me.

"She's going through a state of shock, but she'll snap out of it sooner or later. Just have more faith in her." I said as I walked up to Corina and took her vase away and replaced it with some jasmine tea.

She nodded in thanks and took it while the girls went to find Wes and Elliot to go talk to them.

The blue bird then finished up her tea and walked around sluggishly with a vase filled with flowers, but I walked after her and took them from her, spotting the others watching us while Zoey seemed to be ranting at Elliot.

"OK, I'm gonna take you home to get some rest." I said grabbing Corina's hand and pulling her into the changing rooms.

She was like a child as I had to change her myself and she clung to me as we walked down the streets so she wouldn't accidentally wander off into the street and get hit.

Demiveemon and Kit were on my shoulders as I walked with the girl clinging to my arm, some people actually thinking we were a couple since I was dressed as Davis today.

"I didn't know you were on a date." A familiar voice spoke making me turn and smile.

Standing behind me dressed in a gray t-shirt with a green vest/hoodie, jeans and black shoes with a caterpillar digimon on his shoulder was Ken Ichijouji the child of Kindness and my DNA partner/best friend.

"Hey, Ken. And no, this isn't a date. I'm just walking her home since she's been out of it lately." I said walking over to him so that he could take in Corina's dazed appearance.

His beautiful blue/amethyst eyes were filled with concern when he took a good look at her.

"What happened?" Wormmon asked.

"Her idol was a bitch to her." Demiveemon said bluntly making me laugh nervously.

"Uh, Corina, I'd like you to meet my best friend Ken ichijouji. Ken, Corina Bucksworth. She's one of the Mews." I said.

"Are you insane just saying that so bluntly and out in the open like that?!" Corina yelled as she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Oh, so now you're normal." I drawled making her fume.

Not smart to get a girl mad, but at least she was acting like her old self.

"Excuse me, but I'm fine to go on alone." She said tearing her arm away from me and crossing both her arms.

"But you were in a daze all day. We were all so worried." Demiveemon whimpered with those big heart stopping eyes.

The blue bird looked at him and her look softened as she sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you all worry about me, but…what happened with Renée…it just hurt so much. I didn't know what to do or even think." She said.

Ken walked up to her with a sweet smile on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"I understand what it's like when your hero hurts you. It happened to me once before and it sent me down a dark road. Davis' is only doing what he is to help you." He said.

"She knows the girl thing." I said.

"I know, but I'm still keeping up the act until we're in a safe place, like your house or the café." Ken said glancing at me.

I chuckled at that while Corina looked between us curiously.

Ken noticed this too and looked at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"It's just…you two have this aura around you. I'm not sure how to explain it." she said as she narrowed her brown eyes in thought.

She shook her head and then gave a smile that reminded me of the old her.

"Well, I better be off. Have fun you two." She said turning her back on us as she walked off to where her home was.

Ken and I stood side by side as we watched her go, both smiling.

"I think she'll be just fine now." Ken said as Kit yipped in agreement.

We both walked back to my home and saw that Mom was still at work while Jun was out somewhere with one of her friends boy hunting.

Wormmon, Demiveemon and Kit were on the chair in the living room taking about what they had been through so far while Ken and I were in the kitchen, him sitting at the table while I brewed some tea.

"You've gotten good at that." He commented.

"I work at a café. I learned." I said as I poured the tea into a cup and then brought it over.

"So what's it like with the Indian Flying Fox DNA in your system? What changes has it made?" Ken asked as he took a sip of the blackberry tea.

"I can't eat meant or pizza. Mostly I eat fruit. It sucks. And my fangs come out when I'm mad." I said as my tongue lifted up and poked at my canines.

"It must make you look like a vampire. Explains why Kenta and Kazu were more scared of you lately." Ken chuckled while I pouted at him.

He stopped his laughing and grew serious making me look at him in worry.

Wonder what's on his mind right now?

"Ken?" I asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

He shook his head, plum hair whipping back and forth slowly and he then stood up.

My eyes watched him as he walked over to my side of the table, his hands reaching down to take both of mine.

Confusing was all that I felt as he pulled me up in front of him, the top of my head coming up to his nose as he smiled serenely at me with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

"K-Ken?" I stuttered out feeling a bit shy at how he was acting.

Ken then ducked his head down, his lips slowly grazing against my lips teasingly and shyly.

As gasp escaped me as I pulled back in shock, my cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away.

Oh, I hate it when he has that sad look on his face.

He looks like a kicked puppy and it always makes me want to hold him to make him feel better.

"Don't be. You just surprised me. I mean, what made you want to try that all of a sudden?" I asked.

He looked at me with a grin.

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about this for a while now. When I found out about you being a girl, I wanted to make you my queen. And later on when you tried so hard to help me out, I slowly started to fall in love with you." He said taking my hands again.

"You can't tell me you have never thought of this. Us being together, have you?" he asked looking hopeful.

I looked down as my cheeks heated up from how tragically beautiful he looked just then.

Admittedly, I had once thought about us being together when we were younger, but then Yolei started flirting with him and acted like she was interested in him again and I thought that I didn't have a chance.

Why would he bother with me when he could have someone as beautiful and smart as her?

So I gave up all hope on us being together so that he could be happy with someone else.

I never thought about dating ever again after that, but now…

"…Yes." I said making me smile.

"But why would you want to be with me?" I asked.

"Because you were there for me and never gave up on me. When the others didn't think I was able to be good, even me, you did. I love you and I want to know if you'll at least give us a try." Ken said begging with his eyes.

I kept quiet as my face burned in an even darker blush, my mouth feeling very dry at his confession.

Before I could even answer, he dipped his head down once again and just stopped a few centimeters from my lips, waiting to see if I would continue it.

Oh, what the hell.

Yolei can go find one of her fan boys to make out with.

I closed the gap, and gasped as I felt sparks from it.

His arms wrapped around my waist as my arms lifted up and my hands gripped at his shoulders as I melted into the kiss.

There was giggling coming from Wormmon and Demiveemon, but we ignored it as Ken deepened the kiss.

The sound of our hearts beating as one was the only thing that I could hear, love and passion consuming us and then we both pulled away panting harshly from it.

Ken looked down at me and giggled as he lifted his hands up to my ears and stroked them.

"They look really cute on you." He said.

"Huh?" I asked as I felt him trail up farther than my ears were supposed to be and realized that my bat ears were showing.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I didn't even notice." I said as they twitched under his hands.

A soft whining noise came from me as he rubbed them and my head leaned down on his chest at the nice feeling and Ken chuckled.

"I wonder what you look like in your Mew form." He said.

"Taky took some pictures." I said tiredly since the ministrations on my ears were soothing and lulling me to sleep.

"I'll be giving him a call later on then." he said softly as he moved his hands away from my ears.

His left was resting around my waist and the right was gently running through my hair as I felt him kiss my head.

"I love you, Ken." I murmured.

"I love you too, Dai." He whispered.

He then picked me up bridal style and started going up the stair case as Wormmon, Demiveemon and Kit followed us up to my room.

The five of us walked into my room and Ken set me down on the bed, then crawled on it with me as the dragon, fox and caterpillar jumped up with us.

"So you two are together now?" Demiveemon asked as he and Wormmon gave us those hopeful looks.

"Yeah, we are." I said snuggling into my boyfriend's side.

The child of Kindness smiled happily down at me as he leaned down to resume kissing while the two digimon and robot cheered and danced around on the bed.

Man, I never thought I'd go from thinking about getting Renée to join us, helping Corina snap out of her depression and then finally getting together with the guy I've liked sine I was ten.

My life will never be normal.

I hope my kids won't have to deal with this much drama.

To be continued…


	11. How to save a life

"How to save a life"

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy and review!**

The next day the girls went off to go talk to Renee while I had to help my mom work some stuff at the house and Ken was still over.

Later on, I was getting a bad feeling, so I ran off to try and figure out where this bad feeling was coming from.

Finally, I made it to a TV station and ran inside, seeing no security guards on staff.

"Crazy like a fox and a kitty cat fight." I heard Dren's voice say.

I ran off to a door that was wide open to see that Zoey, Renee and Dren were inside, both looking shocked.

Bridget's glasses were also on the ground making me worry about what had happened.

"I'm really going to enjoy watching this. Ready?" the alien asked with a smirk.

"You can't force me to battle her." Zoey said.

"First of all, I'm a wolf, not a fox. And second of all, I'm not fighting." Renee said.

"If that's your attitude, I guess their fate is all but sealed. I'll give you a little more time to think about it. Ciao." Dren said as he faded away.

Renee stepped forward and bent down to pick up Bridget's glasses, but Zoey snatched them away.

"Don't touch them!" she hissed.

"My friends are gone because you have to be a lone wolf and refused to be a part of a team that could defeat that jerk." She said as her body shook with repressed anger and tears.

Renee looked up with a slight glare at the redhead.

"Zoey." I called making her turn to look at me.

"Dai…" she whimpered.

Her face was flushed red as tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

My eyes met those of the she-wolf, meeting her gaze with confidence and warning her to back down.

Looks like she doesn't have the DNA of an alpha since she stood up and took a step back while Zoey ran over to me and buried her face in my chest.

(Later…)

We made it back to the café in the labs where Wes was working to find the dimension that Dren had sent three of my girls to.

"Well, I'm afraid there's good news and bad news, guys. The good news is that Bridget, Corina and Kiki are safe." Wes said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Zoey smiled in relief.

"But the bad news…" Wes said.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

"Is that they probably won't be for long. See, Dren's trapped them in another dimension and it seems to be rapidly shrinking in on them." Wes said.

"Oh no." Zoey said softly.

"I guess they're gonna miss a couple of shifts at the restaurant, huh?" Elliot asked.

"That should be the least of your concerns right now, Elliot. Our friends are in danger." Zoey said.

"Well, then I guess you're just gonna have to go at it with Renee like Dren asked." Elliot said.

"Yeah, well…" Zoey trailed off.

"He said he'd return the girls if you did, but then again it's not like Dren to keep a promise." Elliot said.

This is all my fault.

If only I had been with them today instead of helping out my mom.

"Yeah and don't forget he also said the winner has to join him, so it's a lose/lose situation no matter how you look at it. Dren's holding all the cards." Wes said.

"Gee, you guys are really being a big help. What should I do?" Zoey asked as she shook her head.

"Think about it. There's only one other person who can help you save the others. Renee Roberts. Ready to try again? OK, then here's what you have to do; you have to trust her with your very life." Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"She's like a sister. She'd rather fight than see you harmed, just like Davis here." The blonde said making me look over at him.

"He's right, girls. If Renee sees that you're in danger, her Mew Mew instincts will kick in and she'll be bound to protect you no matter what. So trust her. I'm sure you'll be working together as teammates before you know it." Wes smiled.

"Right." Zoey said as she ran off.

"I sure hope we're right about this one, Elliot." Wes said.

"Well, if we're wrong about it, Wesley, the whole Mew Mew experiment has been a colossal failure and the cyniclons will most certainly take over the world." Elliot said.

"Thanks for the confidence, Ellie." I sneered.

He sighed as he then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you like being a fruit bat?" he asked.

What a weird question.

"It's fine I guess. I mean, I can't eat any meat or drink any milk and my sleep cycle is all messed up. Other than that, what of it?" I asked.

He and Wes both shared a look, worry and suspicions in their eyes.

After a minute or so, they then turned back to me.

"This isn't good. Your diet has been affected more so than the other girls." Wes said.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"With the way things are going, you won't have the proper nutrients your human body needs and soon your mind will revert to that of an actually fruit bat. You'll be a shell of your normal self." Elliot said.

Even though I wasn't showing it, I was horrified of that news.

This DNA could kill me?

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We'd have to extract the current DNA in your system, but since we're not sure how to do it, we'd have to do an experimental procedure." Wes said.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"We'd have to place another red data animal's DNA inside of you and hope that this one will be more dominating to cancel out the fruit bat." Elliot said.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

They kept quiet for a few seconds as they looked down, Elliot actually seemed sad and regretful about this.

This isn't good.

My danger signals are going off at a break neck speed.

"Then the two DNAs could kill you." Wes said.

"Of course, you don't have to decide anything right away. You have some time to figure out what you want to do." He assured.

"I'll do it." I said.

They both looked shocked at this.

"Daisuke, think about this. You could die." Elliot said.

"I'm gonna die anyway. I mean, I'd hate to leave my friends and family behind like this, but it needs to be done. Besides, if I do survive then I'll be able to live and help Zoey save the girls and save the earth. It's a small price to pay, but I'm up for it. Let's do this." I said giving them a sincere smile that showed I wasn't afraid.

Elliot walked over to part of the lab where there were some test tubes and he looked them over, choosing one that he found suitable and walked over holding it.

"Let's get you prepped for surgery then." he said.

I nodded and walked into the café to change into a hospital robe they had given me.

Not only that, but I used my D-terminal to send a message to my Digidestind teammates to tell them what was going on and to not try to stop me from going through with this surgery.

Once changed, I walked over into the lab and saw that a surgery table had been brought out and Elliot had taken some of the DNA into a needle, ready to extract it into me.

The two were even dressed in doctor garbs with masts and gloves on.

"All right, Daisuke. Let's do this and pray you'll come back." Wes said with a sad smile.

I nodded to him and laid down on the table, not at all minding the cold metal.

"Just relax. This will be over with soon and then it all depends on you." Elliot said.

He placed the needle into my vein on my left arm since I needed the DNA to go straight into my heart for the change to take place.

Once the DNA was inside me, they both stood back and went to the computer to begin monitoring me.

I took in a few deep breaths and closed my eyes, waiting for what was supposed to happen.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my chest that made my eyes flash open and I yelled at the pain.

"It's starting." Elliot said.

My body jerked around as I felt flames consuming me, Eliot having to come hold me down as I thrashed around on the table in pain and tried to claw at him to get free.

Voices were filling the room but I couldn't hear them as they blended together as one big mess as I kept fighting.

As my eyes closed, I saw two figures fighting behind them.

One was black and gave a piercing screech while the other was white and gave a loud snarl that ripped through the air.

As the two figures battled, clashing against each other my body was covered in sweat as my body kept jerking around.

"DAI!" someone yelled.

It sounded like…Ken.

I felt his arms wrap around my body and soon my heart started to beat in time with his own, the rhythm calming.

My eyes were still clenched tightly shut as I watched the two figures battling from a distance and the area around me seemed to change.

Instead of that forest I was in when I first merged with the Indian Flying Fox, I was in a wide open field with wind that blew around me.

And right in front of me was the bat that I had first seen all those weeks ago and there was also a new animal that was fighting it.

To say it was beautiful would be an understatement.

It was just…magnificent.

Pure white silky fur that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and eyes like rubies.

It stood proud and tall as it got ready to battle, the bat screeching as it soared down at the ethereal being.

The white animal looked over at me as if it were seizing me up, determining whether or not I was worthy to become one with it.

Whatever it was looking for must have been found because it…no…she turned to the bat with her fangs barred and pounced on the bat and easily tore it's throat out.

Then she looked over at me as the bat died there on the ground.

"Um…Hi." I said.

She walked over to me and I kneeled down as she sniffed at me, taking in everything about me while I smiled and lifted my hand up to pet her back.

The fur felt so much like silk under my hand or like running water that flows over your skin.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

She seemed to make a small scoffing noise before she jumped right inside of me just like the bat had done before.

My eyes closed as a feeling of peace went through me unlike what had happened with the bat.

My body was covered in a pure light as I allowed myself to rest.

When I did open my eyes, I was in Ken's arms.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked.

Before I could answer, I ran off to the bathroom, passing by Elliot, Wes, Zoey, Corina, Renee, Kiki and Bridget as I went.

Running into one of the stalls, I began to throw up all of the black junk that was left over from the Indian Flying Fox DNA into the toilet.

I heard the door open and new that the others were watching me while Ken came over and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong with her?" Bridget asked.

Oh, wait.

They're back.

Zoey and Renee must have worked together and saved them after all.

How long have I been out anyway?

My thoughts were cut off as I retched more.

"The new DNA we gave her worked. It saved her life and she's now getting rid of the old DNA." Elliot said.

"So she's not a fruit bat anymore?" Corina asked.

Once I was done getting that black gunk out of my body, Ken wiped my mouth clean and held me to his chest.

"I'm just so relieved you're alive." He said kissing my head as I chuckled.

"Me too. Sorry I worried you so much." I said hugging him back.

"Awww." Zoey and Bridget said as they held hands.

Looking over to Renee I gave her smile when I saw she was wearing the cafe uniform, only it was purple.

"Welcome to the team." I said with a smile.

She gave a small smile and nodded at me.

To be continued…


	12. This is me

"This is me"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

As it turns out, the new DNA I was given was the Artic Wolf which made Ken smirk when he heard this and I smacked him for it.

After all, in every Digidestind team there was a lone wolf and I just happened to be the goggle head and lone wolf member of our group.

Plus my Mew Mark had changed a bit.

Instead of bat wings with a crown on top, it was wolf ears on top of a crown with a wolf tail on the bottom.

Not only that but my hair had also grown out a bit making me look more feminine, so everyone decided it was time for me to come out as a girl.

I was really nervous about it, especially since Ken had gone back home for school and his mother missed him, but at least I had Zoey here for me.

The principal knew that I was a girl as well as all of the teachers so when I went to school and asked for the girl's uniform, Kain Akiyama (the principal) handed it over to me with a smile and I thanked him before I went off to change into it.

"How do I look?" I asked Jun and Zoey when I came out of the stall.

They both gaped before they squealed.

"You look so cute in that outfit." The cat girl said.

"I can't wait to see what you look like in your café uniform." My sister said making me whine in misery.

Great, Yolei will get a field day out of that.

"Let's just go." I said taking in a deep breath.

The three of us walked out and when we did, everyone was staring at me as we walked down the hall, but I just kept walking tall and proudly as I went.

"Well, I better go now. Good luck, Dai." Jun said as she ruffled up my bangs before she went over to her shocked friends.

Zoey and I continued off to our first class and I sat down next to her while her two friends gave me curious looks.

"Davis, why are you dressed as a girl?" the blonde asked.

"Because I am a girl" I said.

"What? So you've been pretending to be a guy this whole time? Why?" the brunette asked as some other students listened in.

Yeah, I knew this would be coming.

"I was bullied a lot when I was a kid and dressing as a guy kept me protected." I said simply.

The two girls had sad looks, but turned back around when the teacher came into the room.

"All right, that's enough. Let's get to learning." The woman said.

The day went on fine and when I made it to one of my classes where I sat next to Mark; he looked up and smiled at me as if this were a normal day.

"So you finally decided to come out, huh?" he asked as I sat down.

"Huh? You mean you knew already?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. I have seen you dressed up as a girl walking around town with some of your friends. Aside from that, you have a really pretty face that even a boy wouldn't have." He said.

"I'm not pretty." I said.

Seriously, compared to all of the girls I know, I'm not nearly as pretty as them.

"Whatever you say. So what should I call you now?" Mark asked.

"Dai would be just fine." I said smiling at him.

Mark is an awesome guy and I'm really happy to have him as a friend.

The day went on as normal, but for some reason Zoey was avoiding Mark and everyone was talking about some commercial with girls dressed in colorful outfits with animal ears and such.

Oh, please don't tell me the girls got caught on camera.

I used my cellphone to check out the commercial everyone was talking about and my mouth dropped when I saw that the girls had a battle with some snake-lady Predacite and then Mew Zoey did her Mew Rap and said that this was an advertising commercial for Café Mew Mew.

Oh geez, I am so happy I wasn't there when this happened.

It was now lunch time and I was enjoying finally being able to eat meat and drink milk, suckling down a bottle of chocolate milk greedily as I sat down at the usual tree with Mark.

"So I overheard you say that you dressed up as a guy to protect yourself from bullies. Was it really that bad?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said with a sad sigh.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…when I was a kid, my dad got me interested in soccer and so I wore boy clothes so I didn't ruin the pretty dresses my mom got me. When some of the boys saw me, they made fun of me, but then I beat the 'leader' in a one on one game and he got really mad at me. After that he and his gang would beat me every chance they got. They broke my arm, gave me plenty of bloody noses, cut off my long hair and threw things at me. I was scared to go to school. After a while, my parents finally had it that the school wasn't doing anything to help me, so we moved off to a different town where I could have a new start as Davis. There I at least made friends I could trust and they accepted me when I told them my secret. I even have a boyfriend too. I didn't know if people would accept me here either, but the girls and my bosses at the café did too." I said with a smile.

Funny fact, the way the Digidestinds found out I was a girl was because during the time I got my digi egg of Friendship, my top got ripped open and it revealed my gender.

When I told them what had happened and found that they all didn't care that I was a girl, that made me truly believe that they were my friends and was able to gain my second digi egg to let Veemon digivolve into Raidramon.

"You went through a lot. You truly are a strong person." Mark said snapping me out of my memories.

"It helps to have good friends around. Thanks for not treating me any differently." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Hey, Dai!" someone called.

The two of us looked over and I smiled when I saw who it was that was walking over to us dressed in black pants, shoes, windbreaker and a purple shirt.

"Hey, Ryo. It's been a while." I called as he sat down next to me.

"Mark, this is Ryo. One of my old friends." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryo." Mark smiled at him.

"Yeah, you too. So I see you finally revealed yourself. How's it feel?" the Legendary Tamer asked me.

"Horrifying, but also exciting." I said.

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you two want to come to my kendo match? It's after school today." Mark said.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ryo said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Great. Of and if you see Zoey can you also invite her for me?" Mark asked me.

"Of course." I said.

(After school and after the kendo match…)

Mark has done an awesome job, but now Ryo and I were trying to find Zoey when Kit ran over with his collar beeping.

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked as I picked up my robot fox.

"A Predacite must be around. Ryo, get out of here now. I don't want you getting involved." I said.

"Got it. Be safe." He said turning and running off.

"Ok, Kit, lead the way." I said.

Kit nodded as he jumped out of my arms and led me to a classroom where Dren was watching Mew Zoey and Mark being consumed by this green sludge that was filling the room.

"Zoey!" I called.

"Oh, looks like foxy decided to come have some fun. Shall we dance?" Dren asked as he held his sais.

My eyes narrowed at him as my fangs poked out.

"Lets." I said pulling out my Power Pendant.

"Power pendant: Mewtimorfisis!"

Burgundy light covered me as my body moved around doing all sorts of flips as my white wolf ears and tail came out, but my outfit was the same and black while I also had those puffy things on my upper arms that the other girls all had and also had that wrap on my left thigh, these things being burgundy.

"Hmm, looks like foxy has become a puppy. Let's go." Dren said.

He charged at me as I called out my sword which had a gold hilt and blocked the attack.

We jumped around fighting each other, sparks flying from our blades as they clashed.

"Why are you guys trying to take over our planet?" I asked.

"Because you humans waste it. You're polluting it and slowly killing it. You don't deserve it." he said.

"And you do? You're endangering not only humans, but also animals. You're no better than us humans." I snarled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

We then went back into fighting, throwing each other around the room as we battled.

Where the heck are the others?

Just then, there was a light that came from the sludge.

It all faded away as Mew Zoey used her Strawberry Bell to get rid of it all and Mark was lying on the floor tiredly.

"Nice." I said.

Turning around, I saw that Dren had disappeared yet again.

"Thanks for coming to help me." Mew Zoey said.

"Hey, what're friends for?" I smiled as we hugged.

"Zoey? Dai?" a male voice asked.

We both froze as we turned around to see that Mark has woken up and was staring at us.

Uh oh.

Zoey looked horrified as she clung to my arm as we stared over at the black haired male as he looked us over.

"Sorry, but those aren't our names." I said with a smile.

Kitty here then soon snapped out of it and smiled.

"I'm Mew Zoey and this is Mew Dai. We're the Mew Mews." She said.

With that, we both ducked out of there as fast as we could and wound up on the roof.

"That was a close one." I sighed.

"I think I had a heart attack." She said as she leaned against me making me laugh.

"No worries. I'm sure he bought it. Now let's get back to the café. I still have to try on my new uniform." I said rolling my eyes.

"You hate the uniform don't you?" she asked.

"Do I need to answer?" I deadpanned.

She laughed as Mini Mew and Kit jumped up onto our shoulders.

(At the café…)

When we got to the café, Renee was there dressed in her own uniform as I was dressed in mine which was black.

"What do you guys think?" I asked shyly.

Elliot, Wes, Corina, Ryo, Zoey, Bridget, Renee and Kiki all stared at me which made me blush darkly at it.

Ryo took out a camera and snapped a photo.

"I can add this to Takuya's album." He said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." I scoffed crossing my arms.

"You look great, Aneki." Kiki said.

"Really, you do." Bridget said.

"I'm surprised, but you really do look very nice." Elliot said indifferently as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You look great, don't worry about it." Ryo said.

"Now, the costumers should be arriving soon. Let's get ready." Wes announced as he went off into the kitchen.

"I wonder how your fan girls will react when they find you dressed like this." Corina said as she went off to get her tea.

I groaned at that as I sulkily went off to get to work serving.

This is going to be a long day.

To be continued…


	13. Butterflies are freaky

"Butterflies are Freaky"

**Here is the next chapter, and to answer someone's question, I did put up a picture of Dai in her maid outfit and her new Mew form on my deviantart page. Just go to MIRACLESVEEMON to check it out. Please enjoy and review!**

When I saw that Zoey was wearing a red ribbon around her neck that had a gold bell on it that Mark gave her, I couldn't stop smiling for her.

I thought it was really sweet and it suited her very well, not to mention they were still talking to each other and Zoey got over her fear of Mark suspecting her as the pink Mew.

"_He was so cheesy and sweet when he gave it to me." Zoey gushed._

_The two of us were in my house as we talked, Kit and Demiveemon sharing a chocolate bar on the coffee table in front of us as we sat on the couch._

"_He said it would help him hear me when I ran off." Zoey said with her cheeks flushed._

"_Zo, I'm happy for you. If I were a girly girl then I would be acting all giggly with you, but I'm not that type of girl." I said._

_She pouted, but I just chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side._

"_This is all you're getting." I said making her giggle as she returned it._

"How should I know where the short cake plates are? Go ask Wesley. I'm having my tea." Corina said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Right now we were working at the café getting ready for it to open soon, Wes at a table with a sketchpad out as he worked on a drawing with a determined face.

"Wesley! Are you designing a new cake?" Bridget asked as she walked over.

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to get it right. It's supposed to be a birthday cake, but…" He said.

"That's so sweet. Who's birthday is it?" Bridget asked.

"No one's I'm just sort of making it." he said.

Whoa, is it just me or does he seem different?

Normally he's all smiles and willing to answer our questions without pause, but now he seems to be frowning and has a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, well that's cool. By the way, do you know where the short cake plates are?" Bridget asked.

He didn't answer right away as he was too busy drawing.

"Uh, hey, Wesley?" she called.

"Hmm? Yeah, what's that?" he asked looking up at her.

"Uh, Wesley is everything-"

"I'm fine. What is it you need?" he asked.

Elliot was beside me as we watched what was going on, the blonde sighing sadly.

"It's just that Corina broke a short cake plate-"Bridget was soon cut off.

"I didn't break anything! It was Kiki!" Corina yelled while Elliot looked over at the calendar that had July 6 circled in red.

OK, I'm totally lost here.

Just what is going on around here?

A short while later, the café was opened for business and I was pulled down to a table with my previous fan girls who demanded my attention even now that they know I'm a girl.

When I told them the cliff notes of why I was dressing as a boy, they got all teary eyed and I wound up talking to them as they asked me over a million questions.

Elliot didn't complain since the girls also kept ordering sweets and tea to have.

"Dai, why don't you tell us about what you do for fun?" A caramel haired girl with brown eyes named Aki suggested.

"Do you have a boyfriend? If you do, what's he like?" a black haired girl with blue eyes named Mia asked.

"Well, I love dancing, singing and playing soccer. I was pretty bummed that the school here doesn't have a soccer team. As for the boyfriend thing, yeah I am dating someone." I said.

"Tell us all about him." A red haired girl with green eyes and a few freckles dotting her face named Jen said eagerly.

Yeah, this is just another hard day at work.

I swear, if my family didn't need the money then I would quit this damn job and only come here to enjoy the sweets.

When my mom gets a better job, I'm burning this uniform or at least giving it to Jun so she can wear it for Halloween.

"He's very kind and gentle. We're opposites in many ways, but we just work out because of it." I said.

The three girls squealed at this making me wince at the sound that hurt my sensitive ears.

"Sorry, but I should really get back to work. So what will you three have?" I asked as I stood up with my pen and notepad.

"Oh, I'll have the strawberry short cake and jasmine tea." Mia said.

"Ooh, the cake sounds really yummy." Aki said.

"It is. Plump, freshly picked juicy berries and lots of whipped cream. Mm!" I said licking my lips in thought of the cake.

"I'll have a strawberry short cake too!" Jen said.

"All three of us will." Aki said.

Nodding, I walked off to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Renee was the only other girl working while Bridget, Zoey, Kiki and Corina were off in a corner talking.

They were talking about the cake that Wes was making and about a secret girlfriend.

I ignored them as I got the three cake slices and jasmine tea before I walked out of the kitchen to see the other she-wolf talking to the four other Mews.

"You know, talking about someone else's life won't get you a life." Renee said before she walked off.

The four girls froze in shock at that while I just laughed as I made my way back to my fan girls to give them their orders.

"She's so cool." Corina said.

More like ice cold.

(The next day…)

It was a nice day as I just took a walk after school let out.

It was weird though; Mark has disappeared somewhere and it was making Zoey worry, but I assured her he was fine.

Sadly, something inside of me was telling me that maybe something was going on with Mark.

As I walked, a butterfly that had blue wings flew over to me and landed on my nose.

I just held still as a small smile came to my face at the sight of it.

It's been a while since I've seen any butterflies around and it was a sign that it was nearing summer vacation and when Ken will be coming back down to spend some time with me.

Also, blue butterflies were rare to see.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a camera clicking and the butterfly flew off startled from the sound.

"What?" I asked.

My nose twitched as I picked up a familiar scent and looked over to see a brown haired girl with cherry eyes dressed in a pink sundress and white flats holding a camera in her hands.

"Kari!" I called.

"Stay right there. The lighting is perfect along with the flowers and tree behind you." she said.

I just laughed at that as she got her camera ready and clicked the button.

She always did have a talent for taking pictures.

Once she was done, she walked over to me.

"So Ryo was telling the truth. You really have finally come out." She said.

"Yeah. Weird enough, I still have fan girls." I said.

"Ooh, should Ken be jealous?" she teased making me swat at her as she giggled.

We both started walking then, but I had a feeling that we were being watched by someone.

"So where are we going?' Kari asked.

"To the café. I do have to work there you know." I reminded.

"That's great. I'll be able to get some pictures of you and your new friends there." She said making me whine.

"You're doing this to torture me." I accused.

"Yep!" Kari chirped with an angelic smile.

"…I hate you." I said.

We made it to the café, our entrance making the girls in the uniforms look over at us.

"Another one of your friends?" Corina asked from her table where she sipped tea.

"Yep. This is Kari Kamiya, the child of Light. Be nice to her please while I go change." I said before I fled into the changing room.

While I was changing, I was able to hear Kiki asking Kari about a million questions about her own digimon and when I walked out, I saw that Kiki was balancing on one of her large circus balls on one hand while Kari snapped a photo of her.

Zoey then walked into the café and spotted Kari, a curious look on her face before she figured out who the brunette is.

"Another one came?" she asked.

Kari looked over at her with a smile while I walked over to Zoey.

"Zoey, this is Kari." I said as the child of Light snapped a picture of us.

"Why's she taking our pictures?" Zoey asked.

"Because everyone is curious about Dai's new friends. Takuya and Ryo only took pictures of Dai when they came to visit and haven't shared them with anyone but Ken." Kari explained.

Sighing in relief, I placed a hand over my heart.

"Thank god, I love those boys. If it were Tai or Willis, they would've sent them to everyone we know." I said.

"Nice friends." Renee commented.

Elliot then came out of the kitchen, looking right at Kari with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off when he figured she is one of my Digidestind friends.

"Get to work girls. We'll be opening soon." he said.

"Right, boss!" Kiki saluted as she grabbed a broom.

The day went on as usual, Kari laughing as she watched me get pulled over by my fan girls and snapped pictures of it.

That stupid camera needs to be destroyed.

Wes had been stuck in the kitchen baking the desserts for the costumers, but when I was in the kitchen, I saw that he had his sketchpad in the corner and was able to sneak a look at his designs to see that they were all styled with butterflies.

Just who is this cake for and why is he putting so much effort into it?

(That night…)

Zoey and I were helping clean the café up while everyone else went home and Kari went to my house to spend time with my mom and sister.

When I went into the kitchen and saw Wes working so hard on the cake and saw that he wrote 'Happy birthday Chrys' on top of it and had such a determined and sad look in his eyes, I decided to find out what was going on.

"Who's Chrys?" I asked making him jump.

He looked over to me in shock while I knew Elliot and Zoey were watching and gave them a glance over my shoulder, flashing my fangs at them to back off.

Zoey's kitty ears and tail came out in shock before she ran off, Elliot shaking his head as he walked off.

"Why do you ask?" Wes asked as he wiped his hands off on a dish cloth.

"Look, Wes. We're friends and everyone's been worried about you. I can't help you if you close yourself up." I stated walking over to him.

He frowned as he looked over the cake with a bit of hope, but then shook his head as he looked up at me.

"What's so bad that it hurts to talk about?" I asked.

Wes sighed as he untied his apron.

"Chrys…used to be my girlfriend. We dated a few years ago, but I then got so caught up in my work that I started missing important dates and blew her off too many times. She finally had enough and decided it was time for us to break up." He said.

I nodded at that.

"I would've done the same thing." I stated bluntly.

He gave a pained smile at that as he sat down in a chair that was by the counter.

"I was just so busy with my work that I couldn't make time for her." He said.

"Wes, I had to deal with saving the human and Digital Worlds from evil, helping fix the damage to towns and farm lands, going to school, homework, soccer practise and having a social life all at once. It's hard to do, but I managed it. Besides, the fact that you're making her a birthday cake makes it pretty obvious you care for her." I said.

Wes looked a bit better at that as he brushed his long bangs out of his face and looked at me with brightened gray eyes.

"You have the ability to offend people and make them feel better all at once. It's a very strange quality, but it's very comforting." He said.

"That's what I do all right." I chirped making him chuckle.

"Hey, I thought you all had stuff to do!" Zoey's voice called out.

Suddenly, the rest of the Mews and Kari all walked into the room along with Elliot.

"You were spying on us." I accused.

"Sorry, I was sort of outnumbered." Kari said.

"Just for the record, I had a hunch about this, but everyone thought I was crazy again." Kiki said.

"Time stands still for a heart with unfinished business. You really should say goodbye. It'll be good for you." Renee said.

"Perhaps." Wes said.

"You girls sure like eavesdropping." Elliot stated making Kari and I share a look and laugh as we thought back to our female Digidestind/Tamer members.

"So Wesley, what do you say?" Zoey asked.

"She's in the city and is waiting for you." she encouraged.

"Yeah." Wes nodded with a smile filled with renewed hope.

Us girls changed back into our regular clothes and then Zoey led us off to where Chrys lived with the cake wrapped up.

We arrived at the nice big house that was white, but it was dark inside of it.

"Why are the lights off? She said she'd be here all night." Zoey said puzzled.

"What's going on?" Wes asked as there was a light that came from the house and some sort of green mist appeared.

It all faded away when a creature blasted out of the building, looking like some sort of butterfly only it was mutated with a human and was laughing in an annoying voice.

"That's the most beautiful Predacyte yet." Bridget said as Kari took a picture to no doubt show to Izzy.

"Are right, let's destroy it." Zoey said as Kiki, Renee, Corina and I nodded as we pulled out our Power Pendants.

"Power Pendant; Mewtimorphesis!" the six of us cried.

An array of colorful lights showered over our bodies as we transformed, Elliot pulling Kari away to a safe place to watch while she watched in awe.

"What's that back there in that cocoon thing?" Mew Corina asked.

Behind the Predacyte was a red cocoon that was visible to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a lab coat being tied up and her skin was sickly gray.

"NO!" Wes yelled as he dropped the cake in horror.

"It's Chrys. Of all the nerve, he's sucked out her spirit, used an infuser and merged it with a butterfly to make an evil Predacyte! That-Where are you, Dren?!" Mew Zoey yelled as she looked for the green haired alien.

"So you're the Mew Mews we've heard so much about." A different childish male voice said making us look around.

"Who said that?" Mew Zoey asked.

"It isn't Dren." Mew Kiki said.

There were two new Cynaclons on top of the building, one looking like he was Kiki's age with gold eyes and brown hair pulled up into gravity defying pigtails as he sat on the building while an older male with purple hair and silver eyes stood behind him holding a red and gold circular fan.

"So Sardon, which one of these is the one Dren has the crush on? Is it the one in purple?" the child asked.

"It's not going to matter. Go forth, Toxic Beauty!" The one called Sardon called.

The Predacyte jumped at us and waved her wings, sparkles coming off as they floated over to us.

"Look out you guys, that's poison!" Mew Renee warned.

We were all a bit too late as the poison hit us, making it hard to breath and some of us even collapsed as their limbs felt numb.

"Can't breathe…" Mew Zoey choked.

"That gas is billions of times stronger than anything that naturally exists on earth." Sardon said.

"Nighty nighty little Mew chicks." The younger alien said.

We were all coughing as I felt my throat closing in on me, but still managed to force myself up onto my feet as I tried to spit out the toxins.

"We've gotta save Chrys." Mew Zoey said as she forced herself to stand as she held her throat.

"Oh! Something's happen!" she said as some webbing seemed to be covering Chrys up.

"We're taking this specimen back with us so we can study her DNA." Sardon said.

"Not if we can help it." Mew Zoey said.

Wes then ran over to the cocoon making us gasp.

"Wesley!" the cat yelled.

"You girls take care of the Predacyte! I'm going to save Chrys." He called.

"What a fool. Arial Tempest!" Sardon called

He used his fan to blast out yellow sparks at Wes, who was knocked off his feet by it.

"Watch out Wes!" Mew Zoey called.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked. Wesley!" Mew Kiki yelled.

Toxic Beauty then sent out another mist of the toxins as we all jumped out of the way while Wes forced himself back up and ran for Chrys even if he was hurt.

You go, boy, get your girl.

Sardon sent out his Arial Tempest again at Wes just as he jumped into the cocoon, all of us gasping in shock as the cocoon was hit.

When the smoke cleared away, Wes was holding Chrys as the red cocoon was gone and it was just what looked like a normal chrysalis that was left.

"What happened?" the younger alien asked.

"They deflected the Arial Tempest attack. I don't understand. That's impossible." Sardon said.

Toxic Beauty was then moaning as she held her head in discomfort, Chrys' spirit fighting to get free.

"The Predacyte's been weakened. Now, go for it, Zoey!" Elliot called.

She nodded as she pulled out her Strawberry Bell and used it on Toxic Beauty, destroying her as she returned to a pink butterfly and the spirit.

"Oh man, we messed it up." The young alien said.

"We'll get them next time. Let's go." Sardon said as they teleported away.

The spirit returned back to Chrys' body, Wes looking down at her in worry.

Slowly, she opened her brown eyes to see Wes smiling down at her.

"Wesley…" she whispered.

"That's enough. Just stay out of it." Elliot said as he walked over making the five Mews pout and groan in displeasure.

"All right, move it. this is none of our business." I said shooing them off.

They complained as they turned and walked off as Kari came over looking worried, but also relieved.

"I'm happy you're all right." She said.

"Me too. Come on, let's get moving." I said as I picked her up bridal style and took off.

This is for Wes to deal with on his own.

Hopefully things will turn out well for Chrys and Wes.

If not now, then sometime in the future.

To be continued…


	14. Facing my Past

"Facing my Past"

**OK, here is an original chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Takato and Henry decided to come visit me next and they actually sent me a message that they would be coming.

Good, because now I can yell at Takato for not telling me about Kazu and Kenta coming, they caused a headache for me.

Anyway, at the moment I'm at the café working and the Tamers' couple will be coming in about an hour or so to come see me.

"Dai, can you please get that table for me?" Bridget asked as she came up to me.

She was holding a broom and dust pan which was going to be used to clean up the glass that had fallen on the floor and broke.

Zoey was greeting guests while Renee was serving, Corina following her with an eager smile and Kiki was performing for some of the customers who were applauding her.

"Sure, I'll do it." I said.

"Thank you." Bridget sighed in relief before she went off.

Turning to the table that was filled with boys, I wondered if she only asked me to wait on hat table because she was shy.

Shrugging, I walked over with a smile on my face.

By the way, I'm not wearing the maid outfit!

With a lot of bitchy and complaining to Elliot, he allowed me to where something else which I chose as black covers, red shorts that were a bit short, but still good to wear in public and a black tube top with the red outline of a tribal wolf that was howling while my hair was down around my shoulders, a gold bracelet on my left wrist and a gold chain that was around my neck with a circular pendant that had the mark of Miracles on it.

This was specially made for me by the guys, just like all the other girls who have Crests.

There were four boys, three of them I knew from school while one looked very familiar, but I couldn't place him so well in my memory.

"Hey, guys. Ready to order?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Dai." Greeted Kevin, an auburn haired boy with brown eyes.

"Yeah, we as ready we we'll ever be." Said Yuuri, a black haired boy with black eyes.

"Oh, by the way, this is our new friend. He just moved here." Said Caleb who was a blonde with pink eyes.

Looking over at the new boy, I saw that there was something about him that I knew.

Where had I seen those gray eyes and spikey black hair before?

"Hey, how's it going?" he greeted.

I know this guy from somewhere, but the question is where?

"I'm Sasuke." He said.

"Daisuke." I said.

One of his eyebrows rose in surprise at, as if he was analysing me.

"Kinda cute how you both have 'suke' at the end of your names, huh?" Kevin asked.

Sasuke was frowning as he looked me over and it was getting on my nerves.

The DNA of the wolf was making me tense up and grit my fangs at how he seemed to be challenging me, trying to show that he was more dominate with his stare.

Wrong girl, boy.

"Hmm. So what're you having? I need to get back to work soon." I said as I raised my pen and notepad.

"I'll have some coffee with cream." Kevin said.

"Black forest cake." Caleb said.

"Dude, I thought you hate cherries." Yuuri pointed out confused.

"I'll just pick 'em off." Caleb said with a small blush.

"Or I'll eat them." Kevin said.

The three then started taking while Sasuke still had his eyes on me, narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke…didn't I use to know a boy with that name?

My eyes widened in shock, the narrowed dangerously at him.

"Hanabusa." I snarled.

He smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Motomiya. What do you know, you actually are a girl." He sneered.

Sasuke Hanabusa, how long has it been since I've seen this jerk?

Renee then walked over to me, her crystal blue eyes narrowed as she sensed the tension going on between us.

Her hands came down on my shoulders, rubbing away the tension.

"Wesley needs help in the kitchen. I'll take over." She said.

I turned to her, our eyes meeting and she seemed to understand what had me and Sasuke glaring at each other as I was close to burying my fangs in the smug SOB's neck.

"All right. Good luck with these guys." I said.

Renee and I had an understanding.

She may be a lone wolf, but I am an alpha wolf and we were able to read each other easily due to this and when I told her about my bullying, she was snarling at the thought of a group of boys hurting me just because I was a sporty girl.

And here I was telling her that Sasuke was one of those bullies.

As I handed her the notepad and pen, we both sent glares at Sasuke that had him jumping back in his seat as our fangs poked out between our closed lips.

"See ya around, boys." I said with a smile to the three oblivious boys.

"See ya, Dai!" they called happily.

With a giggle, I waved at them before I went into the kitchen to see Wes working on frosting a cake.

"Dai, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Renee said you needed help." I told him.

He looked confused at that.

"No, I don't really. But I suppose you could help me by taking these milkshakes out for me. Corina is on her tea break." He said.

So he didn't need to see me.

As I picked up the tray of milkshakes with the list on it that had the table number, a smile was on my face.

Renee may act cold to people, but she acted like a great sister by looking out for me without me even knowing it.

She knew I wanted to get away from Sasuke, so she came over and made something up on the fly so that I could walk away from him without being rude or accidentally attacking him.

(An hour later…)

"Dai!" someone yelled.

Looking over, a girl with short caramel hair ran over to me and jumped into my arms with a smile.

This is Takato, the leader of the third generation and Tamer of Hazard.

She had these really pretty bright red eyes that looked a little pink and was dressed in a light blue summer dress with silver flats.

Behind her came a Chinese boy with dark blue hair, gray eyes and tanned skin dressed in a black t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and black pants with green shoes, him being Henry.

"Nice to see you, too." I said as Takato pulled away.

"Wow, never thought we'd see ya dressed like this." Henry said as he walked over.

"You look great." The Red Tamer smiled.

"Thanks guys. Zo, I'm cutting out. See ya at school." I called to Zoey.

She pouted at me, but I ignored it as I grabbed the two Tamers and pulled them out of the café, passing by Sasuke's table.

For some reason, he still hadn't left while the other three boys had gone about forty minutes ago.

He was spying on me, but for what reason, I don't know and I say he should just go screw himself after what he put me through.

When we got outside, a girl with orange/red hair and natural blonde highlights with lavender eyes and snow white skin dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt that had out lines of blue, jean shorts and purple shoes was standing there.

"Took you long enough." She responded.

"Hey, Rika. I didn't know you were coming." I said as I hugged her.

Normally she wasn't the touchy feely type, but she just returned the hug and gave a small grin.

"Well, I decided to have a little time away from home and to yell at you for almost dying." She said.

I laughed at that as the four of us all walked off down the street, but I could tell that someone was following us.

Rika saw this too and had a stern look on her face.

"Who is the spaz back there?" she asked.

"That's Sasuke Hanabusa…the guy who led the beatings." I sighed sadly.

Henry and Takato gasped in horror at that while Rika grew angered and was about to turn around to go deliver a beating of her own to him, but Henry just held her back.

"You three go hide around the corner. I'll deal with him." I said.

"If you need us…" Henry trailed off.

I gave them a smile as the three walked off and I turned around to see Sasuke walking over to me with a hard look.

"After all these years, you now decide to dress as a girl." He said.

"I wore boy's clothes because my mom would kill me for dirtying my other clothes. Not that's it any of your business." I stated with a glare as my arms were crossed.

He looked me over, his eyes still cruel and used to make me shake in fear, but now they just seemed pathetic.

"You grew up nice." He said.

"Sadly, I can't say the same for you." I said and turned away from him, but saw the anger on his face.

"You bitch!" he cursed.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him, but then the ground shook as a large purple feline with gray spots, saber tooth fangs and red spikes on his back jumped out at us.

"What is that thing?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

Damn, a Predacyte.

"Move!" I yelled pushing him away.

Sasuke rolled over on the ground as the beast jumped in front of me and I back flipped away from him as he stalked me, snarling.

"Here, kitty, kitty." I teased.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke called.

"Run away!" I yelled at him.

The beast yowled as he charged at me, but I jumped up away from him as he slashed his razor sharp claws at me and I kept dodging it.

Transforming would help out, but I can't have Sasuke see me, so I'll just have to lead the cat away from him.

Jumping into a tree, I grabbed a branch and broke it off, then jumped down on the Predacyte and stabbed him in the eyes.

He yowled in anger and pain while I flipped away from him where the Tamers were.

"We need to get out of here." Takato called.

"Gee, you think?" Rika snipped.

"Stop arguing, let's get out of here." Henry said.

We all ran off, the monster chasing us as we ran off to the forested area, someone laughing above us and we all turned to see that alien brat Tarb.

"Who is that?" Takato asked.

"An annoying littler kid." The Blue Tamer glared.

"So, the little wolfy is here to play." Tarb giggled.

"So there are more of these guys now? I thought there was only one." The Green Tamer said confused.

"What do you want now, Tarb? Couldn't you take a day off and get ice cream or something?" I asked.

"Ice cream? What's that?" he asked curiously.

The four of us blanched at that.

"Yeah, I guess since he's from a different planet he doesn't know what we eat here." Takato laughed nervously.

"You three back up. I'll handle this." I said.

Kit then jumped down from a tree, pouncing at Tarb and he freaked as he tried to throw the fox away.

"Powerpendant: Mewtiforphesis!" I called.

Burgundy lights covered me as I transformed and then pulled out my sword as Kit jumped away from Tarb and I charged at the Predacyte and swung at him.

He jumped out of the way while I went after him.

"You're gonna lose!" Tarb taunted.

"Want a bet?" someone asked.

A streak of yellow shot out of the trees, revealing a yellow fox type digimon and she rained down her Diamond Storm on the Predacyte while Terriermon came out and used his Bunny Blast and then Guilmon came out last to use his Pyro Sphere while Veemon jumped out and punched the beast in the face.

"Hey, where are these monsters coming from?" Tarb asked fearfully.

"Walk all over him, Renamon!" Rika called.

"Careful, Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Get him, Guilmon!" Takato called.

Kit jumped up onto Veemon's head while the other Rookies blasted at the Predacyte who limped off in pain, but then I jumped over and swung my sword down.

He turned back into a normal little kitten as Kit jumped after the Infuser and gobbled it up.

"We rule." Veemon smirked.

"Hey, what's with this 'we'? You didn't do much." Terriermon said.

Guilmon giggled as he tackled them both while Renamon walked over to Rikamon and I picked up the kitten.

"See ya next time, little boy." I called waving at Tarb.

He pouted with tears in his gold eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'll get cha next time." He said before he disappeared.

The kitten, which was silver with gray flecks mewed and we all gathered around it to see that he had a collar.

It was pink, so the kitten is actually a girl and she was just adorable with those big brown eyes of hers.

After I turned back to normal and our digimon reverted back to their In Training forms, we walked off out of the forest to return the kitten, Cami, to her owner.

"Should we go to the address on the collar?" Takato asked.

"It sounds like a good start." Henry nodded.

"Cami!" someone called.

Looking up, we all saw Sasuke was running over to us and saw the kitten in my arms while Demiveemon and Kit were on my shoulders.

Ignoring that as his eyes were focused on the kitten, he ran over and took Cami out of my arms.

"Cami, I was worried about you. Where did you go?" he asked.

There was sincerity in his voice and obvious love in his eyes.

Maybe he did mature over the years.

Cami knew him as she mewed with a happy look as she licking at his face and he smiled at that.

I turned and walked off, the Tamers following.

"I can't believe this. He was a total jerk and now he's all sweet." Rika hissed.

"You're like that too." Gummimon pointed out.

"Maybe he just likes animals more than people." Gigimon said innocently.

"Well, I don't care. He was mean to my Dai and I don't like him." Demiveemon said sternly.

Sasuke may be around in my life from now on since we go to the same school again, but it would be nice to know that I have all summer to get used to him and the last few weeks of school.

I just hope he learns to not be so much of a jerk to other people, but the way he acted around Cami proves that there's still hope for him.

To be continued…


	15. How They Found Out

"How They Found Out"

**OK, some people were interested in knowing how the others found out Dai was a girl, so here is the chapter to explain it. Please enjoy and review!**

I had just crawled out of bed and stretched out my arms, then looked down to see Kit and Demiveemon sleeping soundly as they were curled up together and smiled at them.

Giving a big yawn, I went over to my dresser to get my cloths, but then stopped as I spotted my photo album and smiled as I picked it up and flipped it open, staring at all of the pictures of my friends.

There was one I stopped on and smiled when I saw which one it was, thinking back to that very day…

(Four years ago in the Digital World…)

Our team were traveling in the mining carts trying to look for Ken as he went on a rampage destroying things with MetalGreymon.

"It's Tentomon." Kari gasped happily as the red bug flew into her cart.

"Aaaaall aboard! I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car?" he asked.

"An email from Izzy." Cody said as he answered his D-terminal.

"Has he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Apparently Ken and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here." Cody said.

"We're on the right track." Matt said.

"Well, technically, Matt, we're on the only track." Tentomon said.

"All right, Digidestind, this time we'll get Agumon back for sure." Tai said determined.

"Yeah, there's no way that Ken can stop all of us. Uh, but just in case, Tentomon I need your help." Matt said.

"Now? I was gonna have my shell waxed." Tentomon said.

"I want you to go and search for Garurumon." Matt said.

"Garurumon, huh? OK, I'll be back in a flash." Tentomon said as he flew off.

"Huh? Hold on a minute. Are you sayin' you're planning for us to fight MetalGreymon?" I asked in surprise.

This made no sense to me at all.

Tai loves Agumon so the fact that he was willing for us all to hurt him confused me especially when I could see that the thought of it tore him up inside.

"Yeah." Tai said softly as he nodded.

"With all of us together, I think we stand a chance. There are just some things that have to be done. Am I right, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Tai said unenthused.

"I'm not so sure, guys. What makes you think we'll be able to fight Ken and MetalGreymon?" I asked worried.

"What makes you think we can't?" TK asked.

That guy was really getting on my nerves ever since I first met him.

He was taking away my best friend and now he has to undermine every little thing I say.

"Who asked you?" I snarled.

"I'm speaking from experience. We have to fight because if we don't we'll never save Agumon. What are you so afraid of anyway, Davis?" TK demanded.

As if you had any idea.

I hated that name and wished I could show them my true self, but I can't and that angered me even more than I was already feeling.

"Who said anything about being afraid? I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt, that's all TS." I said.

Don't get me even madder, just back down and shut up you jerk.

"No one said we have to hurt him. All we have to do is get rid of that dark ring." TK said.

"And how do you propose we remove it especially without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?" I asked as he stood up also angered.

"At least I'm trying, goggle head. And don't make fun of my hat." He retorted.

That is it!

The freaking gloves are off you little punk.

I then jumped out of my cart and tackled TK, both of us grabbing each other by the shirt collar as we fought, Kari and Yolei gasping as they tried to break us up.

"Stop fighting! Do I have to separate you two like a couple of children?" Kari asked.

"Let them fight." Tai called making us gasp.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Isn't that bad for team morale?" Cody asked.

"When Matt and I were younger we fought a lot too. But if we hadn't fought all those times, we probably never would have become such great friends. So just let them fight it out of their systems." Tai said as he and Matt shared a smile.

TK and I turned away from each other not wanting to look at the other at the moment.

"We're not you." I whispered harshly.

As if I didn't have enough problems with my identity, now Tai's trying to mold me into a mini version of himself.

It was bad enough when I was playing soccer and he bought me my own pair of goggles, but now he gives me his very own and now everyone accuses me of trying to be him.

"Leave it to boys to think to fight to become friends." Yolei scoffed.

"Well I think the best way to make friends is over a good game of checkers." Cody said.

Stay innocent, kid, so you never have to see the world for what it really is.

"Sounds great. I get the winner." Matt said making Tai chuckle.

"But for now what we need to do is catch up to Ken." Tai said as he grew serious.

"Everybody blow." Matt said as we faced the mast.

Like that's going to help.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tai asked after twenty minutes.

"Hey everybody, look at this. My D-3 has found a dig egg." Cody said as he showed off his digivice.

"Well, don't just sit there. Hit the breaks." I said.

Hawkmon did and we all cried out from the sharp stop and then walked off to find a cave wall that had a strange mark carved into it.

"Who could've carved that?" Yolei asked.

"Someone with a really big chisel." TK said.

"It kind of looks like my Crest of Friendship, but why would someone go to the trouble of carving that into the side of a wall?" Matt asked.

"I think the egg's in there." Cody said as his D-3 beeped louder.

Veemon and I ran over to a hole and looked down it to see a strange object.

"Big foot was here." I said.

I hated acting like an idiot, but I spent years creating the persona of an idiotic boy.

"What's down there?" Tai asked as the others all gathered around the hole.

"Looks like a flip flop with a bent nail in it." Kari said.

"Has anyone had a tetanus shot?" TK asked.

"It's got that same symbol." I said.

"Yep, it definitely has that Crest of Friendship on it all right. I wonder if it's meant for you, Matt." Tai said.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends." Matt said as they shared a smile.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the fewest friends…like me." I said making them snicker.

Thanks guys, you're so sweet.

"Someone should try to pick it up. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" Cody asked.

"Well, it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor." Yolei pointed out.

"I don't think it would be booby trapped. After all, it's emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship." Matt said.

"Then I think you should go for it, Matt." Tai said.

"Wish me luck just in case." Matt smiled.

He then walked over and started to try lifting the egg up, but it wouldn't budge at all.

"No luck." He sighed.

"Cody, why don't you give it a try?" Tai asked.

"OK." Cody nodded as he walked over and tried it out.

"I should have had a bigger breakfast." He said when he failed.

"All right Tai, it's your turn." Matt said.

"OK." Tai nodded as he tried it out.

"Lift Tai, lift. Lift Tai, lift!" the girls cheered.

When he gave up, they groaned sadly.

"All right, which one of you is nect?" Matt asked.

TK tried it out, but gave up when it didn't move.

"I think I'm done." He said.

Kari went next, but she couldn't make it move.

"Me too." She said.

Yolei tried pulling at it, but it didn't move and I think something cracked when she finally gave up and fell back, her face red.

"I think you guys are going about this all wrong." I said.

"So, you think you can lift it up?" Tai asked.

No, I really didn't think so at all.

You people don't understand the real me or have the time to do so.

"Yeah, you just have to use physics." I said.

Why did I choose the role of a stupid person again?

The way Tai and Matt are looking at me right now, I'm not happy about it.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well, you see, in physics there's this little thing called equilibrium. When you have two Librium's that weigh the same they're equilibriums." I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

Matt and Tai both smirked.

"That makes perfect sense to me." Tai said.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"You know Tai; I was just making that stuff up. I really don't know anything about physics. I leave that stuff all up to professors and doctors and Izzy. I didn't think you'd take me seriously." I said.

When Tai and Matt came up to me, it made me freeze and nearly panic as I had a flash back from my past when Sasuke and his friends used to beat up on me.

They both got me by my arms and were dragging me over to the crater where the digi egg was, the one I knew would reject me just like everyone else does.

"Oh, I'm sick of all your blabbering, Davis. You're the only one who hasn't tried yet, so just get in the hole." Matt said.

"Now lift that digi egg up so we can get out of here." Tai said.

They both then pushed me down and I almost fell down on the blade, tilting my head to the side so I wouldn't get stabbed by it.

"Hey, I could've put my eye out!" I called back to them.

Looking down at it nervously, I stared at it in fear.

"OK, this shouldn't be too hard." I said as I placed my hands on the egg and gave a light hearted tug at it.

"One, two, three…I can't do it. I give up." I said cheerfully.

Truth was, I didn't even try too much to lift it up.

Just then, there was this loud noise that made my ears hurt as I covered them from the pain that shocked through them.

"What's that terrible noise?" I asked.

"It's hurting my ears!" Yolei cried.

"Something's coming!" TK said.

Up in the sky was a giant wasp digimon that was coming towards us, the sound getting louder as well.

He then started to blast these stingers at us, so we all moved out of the way.

"Watch it's stingers!" Yolei yelled as Patamon was too slow and got hit on his wing.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he kneeled down beside him.

"It's Flymon. The only thing worse than his Deadly Sting attack is the noise he makes when he's attacking. When I hear him coming, I usually just dig a hole until he blows over." Armadillomon said.

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Right, pal." I said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon was covered in flames as he charged at Flymon, but the wasp moved back out of the way.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said as she moved her arms in a strange way.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Halsemon used his Tempest Wing to get Flymon, but the wasp moved out of the way and then charged at us.

"Here he comes again." Tai said.

There was that noise he created from his wings that made us all cover our ears from the horrible sound, then when it was over TK looked worried.

"Huh? Patamon is gone." He said.

"Where did he go?" Kari asked.

"Did he run away?" Matt asked.

"No, look up. There he is!" Yolei cried as she pointed up.

We all looked over to see Flymon had Patamon in his pincers.

"Help, TK! Help!" Patamon cried.

"Hang on, Patamon, we'll save you!" TK called up.

"But how? He's getting away." Kari said.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he ran after them, the rest of us following with me on his tail.

"I think we're gaining." Flamedramon said.

Sadly, we were cut off by MetalGreymon stomping down in front of us and cutting off our path making TK and I fall down from the force.

Great, this is just great.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken asked from on top the dinosaur.

"MetalGreymon." Tai said.

"TK, Davis, get out of there!" Matt called.

Ken gave that closed mouth laugh as TK and I got up and ran back a safe distance so we wouldn't get stepped on.

"Here's your little play toy, your Evilness." Flymon said as he held out Patamon to Ken.

"Patamon. Put him down!" TK yelled.

"No, I'm just getting started with him." Ken said.

"He's got more dark rings." TK said making us all gasp as Ken pulled out another spiral.

"What does he have planned?" the child of Light asked.

"You can be sure it's something bad." Tai said.

"When I put this on your little friend here, I will have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want. Do you hear that? I'm gonna make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then-"Ken was cut off from the talk he was giving by TK.

"I'll never let you get away with it!" he said.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm planning my evil deeds." Ken snapped glaring down at him.

Flamedramon snarled at him as he started powering up, but stopped when I ran over and clung to one of his arms.

"Wait! We don't want to risk you hitting Patamon." I said making him look down at me.

"I am such a hot head." He said apologetically.

"We have to separate Patamon and the Emperor." Halsemon said.

"I hate to leave so early, but I have some chores to take care of like taking over the Digital World." Ken said.

"There's no way we're gonna let you use Patamon to help you with your plan." TK said as Tai ran up.

"That goes for Agumon too." He said.

"That's really funny because I don't remember asking for permission." Ken said before he turned to Patamon.

"You really should have Flymon trim his nails back." Patamon said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Just hold still. In a few seconds, you won't remember a thing, except what it's like to be my slave." Ken said as he slowly brought the spiral closer to the hamster-bat and a sick feeling swelled inside my gut.

"Patamon!" TK yelled running to help.

MetalGreymon's metal claws started smoking and he shot at him, making Tai quickly run over and pushed him to the ground and away from the attack.

There was a growl as a streak of blue separated Ken from Patamon, Flymon looking around in confusion as the spiral the Emperor held was destroyed.

Garurumon then jumped down in front of us all, Matt running over to his partner.

"Nice going." He said.

"Garurumon, you came just in time." The original of Courage said s the wolf opened this mouth and the smiling hamster-bat jumped out.

"TK!" he cheered.

"Patamon, how do you feel?" TK asked hugging his partner.

"Kind of like a big piece of dental floss, but other than that, I'm fine." He said.

"Wow, TK really risked himself to save Patamon. Talk about a true friend." I said.

"Would you try to protect me if I was in danger, Dai?" Flamedramon asked me making me nervous.

He had just used my real name and it made me feel nothing but conflict about what was going on around me.

"Maybe. I mean, I care about you, but I don't know if I'd risk my life for you. TK's known Patamon for years after all." I said.

"Maybe? Maybe?! What about definitely? And besides, it doesn't matter how long they've known each other. Friendship can be really strong even if you know someone for a short time." Flamedramon said.

"Oh, you guys are gonna make me cry. If you really want a test of your friendship I'll be more than happy to give you one. Prepare for the fight of your life. MetalGreymon!" Ken yelled at the Ultimate.

"Don't listen to him, MetalGreymon. Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend." Tai said as Matt mounted Garurumon and road up beside him.

"Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off MetalGreymon's arms." Matt said as Gururumon growled and charged at the dino, but MetalGreymon tried to step on them, making the wolf jump back to avoid getting squashed.

"Squash them like a bug." Ken said.

"Garurumon, that was close but we've got to attack him with all of our strength." Matt said.

"I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon." Garurumon said.

"We have no choice. If we don't use our full power, he'll crush us like grapes. Isn't that right, Tai?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"Go get him." He said nodding.

I looked at the large dino, unsure of what to do or say, but we had to do something.

"It's time to call in the Calvary." Cody said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" he called.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari called.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

Digmon used Gold Rush to hit the spiral, but MetalGreymon leaned away from the attack.

Nefertimon swooped in from the skies with Rosetta Stone, blasting the ground at his feet making him stumble back.

Halsemon then used Tempest Wing, hitting MetalGreymon in the chest plate.

"Careful, you'll hurt him." Tai said as his partner cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Halsemon said standing next to Tai.

"You did what you had to do. Don't worry about it." Tai said as Garurumon pounced up to get the spiral and started gnawing at it.

"You're getting annoying." MetalGreymon said as he threw Matt and Garurumon off.

Thankfully the wolf landed on his feet with his partner on his back, then used Howling Blaster, but missed the spiral and hit MetalGreymon in the face, making him cry out in pain.

"MetalGreymon, I'm sorry. We're only doing this out of friendship." Matt said as the dino tried to step on them again. MetalGreymon then powered up and used his Giga Blaster, making everyone run away as it came to us, but I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Davis, hurry and ran!" Kari called.

Looking up, I saw the missile coming for me, so I got up but heard a tearing noise and noticed that the front of my shirt had been caught on a jagged rock and was torn and froze as I realized what the others would see.

Flamedramon quickly jumped over and grabbed me, jumping over to the others as I was safe, but tried hard to cover myself up.

"Dai, are you all right?" he asked.

"Dai?" TK asked.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Stay back!" I yelled my voice cracking.

Everyone seemed to freeze at this, including MetalGreymon and Ken as all eyes were on me as I tried to hide what was under my shirt.

Yolei stepped over and tried to move my arms away from my shirt and she did, gasping as she saw what was there.

"Y-You're a girl?!" she shrieked.

The others all gasped at this as I just let my arms drop to the sides to reveal the black sports bra I wore under my torn shirt and tears started to glisten in my eyes as I knew they would all reject me now.

All this silence was suffocating me so I just looked over at them all and glared.

"Well, say something!" I said not even bothering to make my voice sound gruff anymore.

Kari slowly walked over as she looked me over.

"You're a girl. But why did you never tell us?" she asked.

"I tried when we were kids. When I first moved to Odaiba you assumed I was a boy and introduced me to everyone as a boy. I didn't want to humiliate you by correcting you, so I just went along with it." I said.

Her cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

"I guess I made it worst by calling you Davis too." She said.

"Yeah, but you were dressed like a boy." Tai interjected.

"Yeah, because I was harassed by older kids in my home town. That's why I moved. They always beat me up and cut off all of my hair. The school didn't do anything to stop it, so my parents finally had it and moved us away. Discrimination against gender wasn't a big deal to them." I said as Yolei stepped up to my side.

"What? But why were these guys hurting you?" she asked.

"I wanted to play soccer, so I would wear boy clothes so I wouldn't dirty the dresses my mom put me in and I was really good, but this annoyed the guys, so they all rebelled against me and beat me up as much as they could. Some girls even pretended to be my friends once, but they were just leading me into a trap where I got beat up do bad that I had to go to the hospital." I said.

That stupid silence had descended on us yet again and it made me sick to know that they were all going to reject me now that they know I'm damaged goods.

Matt jumped off of Garurumon and walked over to me and I was sure that he was going to hit me, I was used to this.

When he lifted his hand up, my eyes closed as I flinched back from him.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to gently place his hand on my head and rubbed it soothingly.

My eyes blinked open as a few tears fell and saw that he was giving me a small smile.

"None of us are mad at you. So you kept a big secret like this. You had your reasons. You were just trying to keep yourself from being hurt. I can understand that. I used to close myself off from everyone, even TK, but I learned to trust the others. I hope you can do the same." Matt said as he then wiped my tears away.

Awe was on my face as the others all gathered around me and they smiled at me, Flamedramon being the closest.

"Davis, we're your friends. You can trust us. We won't hurt you just because you're different." Cody said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fair." Digmon said.

"It would be nice to see the real you." Yolei said.

"Of course." Halsemon nodded.

"Just open up to us, Davis." TK said.

Blinked back my tears, I looked over at Flamedramon who smiled at me which gave me the strength I needed as I turned to the others and gave a smile of my own.

"It's Daisuke." I said.

Just then, my D-3 gave off a bright blue light that made everyone jump back in shock as I pulled it out to look at it, Flamedramon reverting back into Veemon who came over to me to look it over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Another blue light came from behind us and we turned to see the digi egg was glowing brightly.

"Her digivice is responding to the digi egg!" Cody said.

The lights then stopped as the egg lifted itself up and started to float in the air and shot past the others.

"What's it doing?" Kari asked as it rushed past her and Yolei.

"Look, it stopped right in front of you." Veemon said as it did just that.

"Take it. It's your digi egg of Friendship, Dai." He said smiling.

"My digi egg of Friendship?" I asked stunned as I took it, feeling a comforting pulse coming off of it.

"Davis-I mean Daisuke already has the digi egg of Courage, so how can she now have another one?" Cody asked.

"I think that that means that Veemon can become twice as powerful. We can win now." He said sharing a look with TK.

"Hey, that's cool!" Veemon said.

"Let's try it out then." I said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" I called.

Sparks and crackles of light appeared around Veemon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!" he roared.

"I am Raidramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of Friendship to armour digivolve. My Blue Thunder and Electric Bite attacks will annihilate my enemies." He said.

"Finally someone who can stand up to the Emperor." The child of Knowledge smiled.

Ken was staring in shock before he smirked.

"Show him who's in charge here." He said as MetalGreymon's metal claws shot out at us, but Raidramon jumped up and the spikes on his back shot out his Blue Thunder attack, blue and red sparks hitting the spiral.

We all cheered happily thinking that the spiral was destroyed, but the sparks cleared away to show that it was still there!

"It's no use. It won't come off." Matt said.

"Your weak attempts make me laugh." The Emperor laughed.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"There's got to be a way to get through to MetalGreymon. Somehow." Tai said

"Daisuke, come on. Let's get him together." Matt said as he mounted Garurumon.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's right. Maybe you guys will have enough power to get the rings off if you work together." Tai said.

I looked over at Raidramon who nodded and I nodded right back as I grabbed his spikes, pulling myself up onto his back.

He then trotted over to Garurumon.

"Let's go." Matt said as Garurumon shot off, me clinging to Raidramon as he did the same.

"Good luck guys." Tai said to us.

Garurumon used his Howling Blaster, MetalGreymon stepping to the side to avoid it and Raidramon took a powerful jump up at the spiral, the gold and silver lightning blade on his head shooting out sparks at it, all of us watching in anticipation.

Finally, it broke!

"Look, it's off!" Matt said.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled.

MetalGreymon started shrinking as an Airdramon swooped down and caught Ken, escaping as Agumon was back to normal.

"I'm sorry we attacked you, Agumon." Tai said as he ran over to his partner and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too." Agumon said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." The brunette said.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry." The lizard said.

"Tell you what; I won't be sorry anymore and you won't be sorry either, OK?" Tai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry." Agumon said with tears in his own green eyes.

"Daisuke, you saved the day. We thought you were wonderful." Kari said.

"Raidramon too." Yolei said.

I kept quiet as I ducked my head down, my cheeks burning in a blush from the praise.

"Daisuke." I heard Matt say before he jumped onto Raidramon's back and hugged me to his chest and ruffled my hair.

"You saved Agumon and you didn't even lose a single hair." He said.

Afterwards we all went back to the computer lab, me staring down at my second digi egg happily.

"Wow, I have two digi eggs now. This surreal." I said.

"OK, I'm gonna have to get used to you saying stuff like that." Yolei said.

"This is the real Daisuke now." Poromon said.

"How did you come up with Davis anyway?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I kinda mixed him up with my own personality, Tai's and a few other guys I just saw." I said.

"Me? What did you get from me?" Tai asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked making everyone laugh as Tai growled and put me in a headlock.

"You little brat, you're dead for that!" he said.

"Hey!" Yolei said loudly making us all look at her.

"Daisuke, when was the last time you worse something girly?" she asked.

"Um, I was five I think. Why?" I asked.

She and Kari smiled at each other which made me shrink back fearfully at what they could be thinking of.

They both then pounced, latching onto my arms as they started to drag me out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Demiveemon cried as he ran after us.

"Kari, wait up!" Gatomon called.

"Yolei!" Poromon said.

Feeling curious, the guys all followed us to see where the girls were dragging me and we wound up at a clothing store and the girls pushed me into the changing room.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked.

"You can't dress like a guy all the time." Yolei said.

"Besides, we want to see what you would look like dressed as a girl." Kari said.

"But she is a girl." Demiveemon said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look like one." Upamon said.

A bright blue dress was then thrown over the door at me and I barely caught it as a few other dressed were thrown at me.

"Try those on and then come out so we can see what you look like." Kari said.

"We're also gonna fix that hair of yours too." Yolei said.

"Couldn't you girls have done this tomorrow? It's getting late." Cody said.

I simply just changed out of my guy clothes and took off the goggles, then my sports bra that was a little too tight around the chest area and then pulled on the blue dress that was knee length like the rest of them, but had wide straps.

Once it was on, I opened the door and stepped out barefoot making everyone look at me, the guys all gaping which made my cheeks burn.

"So, uh, what do you think?" I asked.

"So cute!" Yolei said as she then shoved me inside and closed the door behind us and she showed off a hair brush.

"Get her to try on the pink one next." Kari called.

"Got it." Yolei said as she started running the brush through my hair.

There were still spikes in my hair, but they weren't sticking up all over the place, they were just barely touching my shoulders now and then she had me try on the pink dress that was strapless and then pushed me out, Kari had her camera ready as she started to take pictures of me.

"Do we have to be here for this?" Tai asked.

"Yes, you do." Someone said and we all looked over to see Sora was there.

"Sora, why are you here?" Tai asked.

"Kari quickly called me and then I told Izzy, who must have told Joe, who will tell Mimi. I just can't believe Davis is really a girl or that she's so cute." Sora said as she looked me over.

"Doesn't she look great?" Kari asked.

"Yes, she does, but I think we should wait on Mimi to get here before you buy her a new wardrobe." Sora said.

"Next!" Yolei said as she dragged me back into the dressing room.

"Why do girls need to try on so many clothes?" Upamon asked.

"It's just a thing they do." Gatomon said.

Yolei gave me a white dress that was a little shorter than the rest and had very thin straps and a v-neck.

"I think this is the one." She sang.

"What is? Let us see." Gatomon said.

Laughing, Yolei pulled me out and everyone stared at me in awe.

"Now I know what legs up to your neck means." TK said which made me blush harder.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Demiveemon asked.

"It looks perfect on you." Sora said.

"Um, thanks." I said softly.

"You look really pretty, Dai." Demiveemon chirped as he hopped over to me and jumped into my arms while Kari snapped the picture of me cuddling him up to my chest.

The next day came with Yolei and Kari barging into my house and putting me in the dress they had bought me and a pair of gold flats, then pulled me out of the house past my family who all stared in awe.

We had stopped at Izzy's house and we walked into his room where everyone was waiting, Mimi and Joe being there.

"Here she is." Kari said.

Izzy, Joe and Mimi all turned to me and gasped as they saw me.

"Davis?!" Izzy gasped.

"Actually, it's Daisuke." I said.

"Oh, you look so adorable!" Mimi gushed as she jumped up and hugged me to her chest and rubbed her cheek against my head.

"Can you stop smothering me? My bad temper wasn't an act." I stated.

Everyone froze at this.

"Seriously?" TK asked.

"Duh. Jun and I get it from our mom. We're more afraid of her than our dad." I said.

Mimi then let me go and frowned at bit at my hair before she ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out of it.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"Actually, we just wanted to see if Tai was joking or not." Joe said.

"Apparently not. I still can't believe you kept this ruse up since you were a child." Izzy said.

"She had good reason to." Matt said.

Mimi then clapped her hands.

"All right, that's enough. I now declare this as a girls day out. TK, you watch Demiveemon and Poromon while us girls go out for some fun." She announced cheerfully.

"Huh?" TK and I asked.

Demiveemon was taken from me by Yolei who shoved him and Poromon into TK's arms while Sora stood up and came up beside me.

"Let's go. I'm sure the boys can take care of the digimon just fine." She said.

"But what about Gatomon?" Upamon asked.

"I'm a girl too, so I get to go along." Gatomon purred.

Kari giggled as she picked up her cat, then Mimi and Yolei both linked their arms with mine as they started walking me out of the apartment.

(Back to the present…)

I shook my head in amusement at the memory as I then started to get ready for the day.

After I was dressed in my outfit for the café and had Kit and Demiveemon hidden in my bag, I walked downstairs and opened up the door to reveal Kirihia and Taiki standing there.

"Oh, hey guys." I greeted.

"Morning, Dai. Hope we didn't come at a bad time." Taiki smiled.

"Nope, I'm actually just heading to work." I said.

"Then let's move." Kirihia said.

Nodding, I led them off to the café, the three of us talking as we walked, well more me and Taiki were talking since Kirihia was more of a silent type.

We soon got to the café and I introduced the girls to my friends, then got to work as the two boys sat down to enjoy the sweets and tea.

To be continued…


End file.
